La Lumière de la Paix
by atlana61
Summary: Les mangemorts sont de retour. Hermione est apprentie à Poudlard, elle doit faire équipe avec Séverus Snape, ils retournent dans le passé et doivent retrouver l'objet qui les sauvera tous...
1. Chapter 1

LA LUMIERE DE LA PAIX

Chapitre 1 : Découverte intéressante.

_« L'amour véritable existe-t-il ? »_

C'est ce que se demandait Hermione Granger en ce début d'année scolaire.

Elle commençait sa troisième et dernière année d'apprentissage en métamorphose à Poudlard.

Minerva MacGonagall avait accepté sa demande avec soulagement, elle-même étant surchargée de travail, en particulier à cause de sa nouvelle fonction de Directrice de l'établissement.

Hermione avait ainsi pu assister à la préparation des cours de métamorphose, elle corrigeait aussi les copies des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Son emploi du temps comportait en plus des cours avancés dans deux matières qu'elle avait pu choisir : potions et étude des runes.

A vingt-quatre ans, elle espérait finir ses études et commencer une vie active, son plus grand souhait étant de devenir professeur. Elle savait que Minerva allait prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année. De ce fait, tout allait pour le mieux au niveau professionnel pour Hermione qui prendrait la suite.

Cependant, au dehors, la guerre contre de nouveaux groupes de mangemorts faisait toujours rage. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses amis fidèles, étaient devenus aurors et avaient un travail fou. Surtout depuis ces dernières années avec la montée en puissance d'un groupe important en Angleterre, dont le chef conservait sa mystérieuse identité.

Mais revenons à notre jeune femme et à ses pensées.

Hermione se trouvait en cours avec les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui préparaient une potion de base. Quand à elle, elle achevait une potion des plus complexes dans un coin de la pièce, un philtre d'amour. Les vapeurs qui s'en dégageaient devaient sans doute lui monter à la tête. Elle se ressaisit vite cependant car le professeur Snape venait de se rapprocher dangereusement en quête d'une quelconque erreur de sa part.

Même si elle n'était plus son élève à proprement parlé, et bien que le Lord Noir ne fut plus de ce monde, Séverus Snape restait et resterait à jamais…Snape, l'être froid et sarcastique, la terreur des cachots, privilégiant toujours les Serpentards !

Il avait échappé de peu à la mort, mais Poppy Pomfresh l'infirmière de Poudlard avait fait des miracles envers les blessures de guerre les plus graves, et après plusieurs mois de convalescence, après le procès où il fut innocenté du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, Séverus Snape revint enseigner les potions au château.

Comme à l'accoutumé, il s'avançait vers le chaudron de la jeune apprentie de Minerva, mais ne trouva rien à redire sur la substance de couleur rose foncée qui mijotait tranquillement.

S'en était exaspérant, elle était douée pour tout, il fallait bien l'admettre (mais certainement pas à haute voix !). Séverus Snape n'avait jamais vu une élève aussi brillante, il l'avait observé, elle avait grandi et évolué ces dernières années.

En réalité, elle était devenue une jeune femme agréable à regarder, et elle avait dû apprendre un sort disciplinant ses cheveux qui étaient beaucoup moins broussailleux qu'avant. Ses grands yeux noisette reflétaient son intelligence et sa jeunesse et ses courbes bien dessinées n'étaient pas pour déplaire à l'homme qui posait les yeux sur elle. Même le maître des potions s'était attardé sur son corps et son visage plusieurs fois afin de l'observer dans les moindres détails.

La fin du cours sonna enfin, et tous les élèves mirent leur potion dans des fioles qu'ils portèrent au bureau. Hermione fit de même, Snape ne releva pas les yeux de ses copies, feignant de l'ignorer comme à son habitude.

_Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois_, se dit-elle en entrant dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Elle s'asseyait à la table des professeurs, de préférence à côté de Minerva avec qui elle pouvait discuter. Elle lisait aussi la Gazette, mais ce jour là les nouvelles n'étaient guère joyeuses : les mangemorts avaient attaqué une famille de moldus dans le sud de l'Angleterre. _Cela ne cessera donc jamais_, elle soupira et se leva pour aller à la bibliothèque.

S'était l'endroit rêvé pour réfléchir au calme, elle se dit que si Harry et Ron était sur le terrain, elle pouvait au moins essayer de trouver quelque chose de son côté afin de détruire ces nouveaux partisans.

Elle enjamba le mince cordon donnant dans la réserve, un accès privilégié grâce à sa condition d'apprentie. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait, elle prit un livre au hasard.

_Ce qu'il reste des magies anciennes aujourd'hui_ était un ouvrage poussiéreux à la reliure de cuir rouge usée, il avait été écrit un siècle auparavant mais son contenu pouvait relater de faits bien antérieurs. Hermione était fascinée, si bien qu'elle emporta le volume avec elle pour pouvoir l'étudier plus à son aise dans ses appartements privés.

######

Il était déjà un peu plus de minuit, lorsque soudain, Hermione poussa un cri d'exclamation. Après avoir lu des pages et des pages du livre, elle avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait : la solution qui mettrait fin à la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

« -Il faut que j'avertisse Minerva immédiatement ! »

Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle mit sa cape noire et sortit dans le couloir froid, le précieux livre contre elle et se mit à courir vers le bureau de la directrice.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait dans sa direction. La collision était inévitable, elle heurta la personne de plein fouet et en tomba par terre, lâchant de ce fait l'énorme ouvrage et découvrant sa nuisette de satin bleu marine. Elle reconnu immédiatement le professeur qu'elle avait en face d'elle car il ne s'excusa même pas de l'avoir bousculé, bien au contraire.

Après s'être remit de la vision d'une Hermione assise sur le sol, en tenue légère dévoilant ses jambes et moulant ses formes, Séverus Snape se reprit.

« - Tiens, tiens, une élève qui se promène dans les couloirs la nuit. Eh bien, Miss Granger, j'enlève…

- Je vous signale que je suis apprentie, plus une élève et par conséquent vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir le privilège de quitter vos appartements après le couvre-feu.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me couper la parole, je suis votre professeur et j'ai le droit…

- d'aider à se relever la jeune femme que vous venez de faire tomber, à moins que ça ne soit pas dans vos capacités « professeur ». Elle avait tant appuyé sur le dernier mot, qu'il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter.

« - Très bien. »

A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit la main et Hermione y glissa la sienne. Il lui tira alors le bras si brusquement qu'elle faillit lui retomber dans les bras. Cependant, elle retrouva son équilibre et lui décocha un regard noir, lourd de reproches, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas l'étrangler sur place. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se défier mutuellement du regard, leur haine réciproque s'exprimant ainsi.

Soudain, Snape coupa le contact visuel, et se pencha pour ramasser le livre qui avait atterrit à ses pieds.

« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec ceci, Miss Granger ? »

Elle fut bien tentée de lui répliquer que ça ne le regardait aucunement mais cette simple phrase lui attirerait encore les foudres de l'homme en face d'elle. Résignée, elle préféra répondre simplement.

« -Je me rendais chez le professeur MacGonagall.

- Ah oui ? A cette heure de la nuit et dans une tenue aussi légère ? Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile, Miss Granger ? »

_Ne pas lui répondre que « oui », ne surtout pas lui répondre que oui, elle le trouvait vraiment idiot en cet instant de la suspecter de quoi que ce soit !_

« - Rendez-moi mon livre, je dois aller voir la directrice.

-Vous insistez en plus. Je crois plutôt que vous avez inventé toute cette histoire, mais votre mensonge ne prend pas avec moi : vous aviez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? Que manigancez-vous ?

- Vous êtes complètement paranoïaque. Arrêtez de voir des complots partout, cela vous fait passer pour plus bête que vous n'êtes.

-Comment osez-vous ? … Puisque vous y tenez tant, je vous emmène chez la directrice où vous répondrez de vos actes et de vos paroles. »

Complètement abasourdie par ce revirement de situation, Hermione le suivit jusqu'au bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être prise pour une menteuse par cet espèce d'homme des cavernes qui se croyait tout permis. Mais il allait voir, il serait ridicule devant la directrice elle-même, et ça il allait sûrement le lui faire payer très cher. Mais peu lui importait, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant se trouvait dans le livre que Snape tenait dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire.

Je remercie les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et les autres anonymes qui ont lu le début.

En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Chapitre 2 : Mise en place de l'expédition et départ pour un monde nouveau.

Minerva MacGonagall était déjà assise à son bureau, elle semblait les attendre.

Albus avait dû lui faire part de ses petits secrets en ce qui concernait la gestion du château. Son tableau trônait sur le mur à la gauche de la directrice et il sourit lorsque Séverus et Hermione entrèrent.

Minerva, elle, ne souriait pas, elle avait l'air fatigué et Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de venir le lendemain matin, mais sur le moment, elle avait agit instinctivement et cette visite tardive ne lui avait pas parut être une mauvaise idée.

Ce fut Snape qui engagea la conversation, ou plutôt l'accusation.

« - Minerva, Miss Granger s'en tient à vouloir vous raconter une histoire sur…

- Séverus, le coupa gentiment Minerva, nous devrions peut-être laisser parler Miss Granger et écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

- Bien, Madame, comme vous voulez, dit-il à contrecœur.

- Merci professeur MacGonagall. Avant de commencer, j'aimerai récupérer ceci pour pouvoir poursuivre ! »

Elle arracha des mains du maître des potions le livre qu'il tenait et fit comme si elle ne remarquait pas son air indigné et furieux.

« - Bien. Voilà, je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de détruire la lignée de partisans de Voldemort. »

Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage sous les regards interrogateurs et s'arrêta sur une page bien précise.

« - Ah ! Le voici. »

Elle déposa le volume ouvert sur la table pour que les deux autres puissent voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Ce bijou est le Collier de Lumière. Il fut créé par les premiers sorciers de notre ère, dans le but de ramener le Bien sur Terre lorsque celui-ci serait en grand péril. Il ne fut jamais utilisé et malheureusement il n'a pas été retrouvé après avoir disparu en 524 sur l'ordre du magicien Merlin lui-même…

- C'est une découverte intéressante en effet, convint Minerva. Mais pour l'heure actuelle nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Eh bien, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais partir en 523 pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu du collier et s'il n'a pas été détruit nous pourrions peut-être le récupérer et nous en servir contre les mangemorts…Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ? »

Hermione avait exposé son idée avec le plus grand calme et une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux : la directrice mesurait le pour et le contre de cette mission tandis que Snape affichait un air dégoûté devant le fait que ce soit elle, Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, appartenant à a maison Gryffondor qui ait trouvé un plan. Peut-être même une idée décisive dans l'issu des combats…

Il détestait d'autant plus le petit air de fierté qui était apparut sur le visage de la rouge et or et espérait que Minerva n'allait pas cautionner toute cela.

La réponse ne tarda pas et Séverus faillit s'étouffer de rage contenue.

« - Très bien. Miss Granger, vous partirez en l'an 523. Mais à une condition…

-Laquelle, professeur ?

- Quelqu'un vous accompagnera là-bas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que personne ne vous retrouve dans le monde hostile qui vous attend.

- Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, murmura Snape.

Hermione lui lança un regard où se lisait la profonde aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« - Séverus… vous accompagnerez Miss Granger dans sa quête. »

Il n'en revenait pas… elle avait osé…il laissa exploser sa colère.

« - C'est hors de question, je ne risquerais pas ma vie une nouvelle fois pour une idée aussi farfelue ! »

Le portrait de Dumbledore toussota légèrement.

« - Allons, allons, Séverus. Une petite mission ne te fera pas de mal, tu es resté enfermé au château depuis si longtemps… »

Le vieux barbu souriait malicieusement et regardait Séverus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune… A dire vrai, Séverus n'avait jamais pu résister à quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il faisait ça !

Et Minerva abattit la dernière carte.

« - Vous irez ensemble car personne d'autre ne doit être au courant de tout ceci. Cette information, si elle s'avère fructueuse, parvenait aux oreilles de nos ennemis, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses ! »

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, Minerva avait l'air déterminé de toute façon de celle qui ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas partir toute seule au Moyen Age et elle devrait mettre sa haine envers Snape de côté pour ne pas risquer de tout faire rater.

Et puis, leur querelle n'était finalement rien comparée à leur liberté. Pour un peu, ils n'auraient même plus l'occasion de se disputer si un nouveau Voldemort arrivait à reprendre le pouvoir !

Elle se permit de fixer Snape et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle lui signifia par la même occasion qu'elle lui demandait une trêve, bien décidée à faire la paix quelques temps. Cependant, le maître des potions ne semblait pas du même avis, son regard renfrogné et glacé le lui fit bien comprendre.

« - En tout cas, moi je suis d'accord, professeur MacGonagall.

- Très bien Miss Granger. Et vous Séverus ?

- Ai-je le choix ? » Ironisa-t-il, résigné.

« - Parfait. Vous partirez demain après-midi, je pense que cela sera suffisant, le temps de vous préparer. En ce qui concerne votre absence, nous inventerons une excuse auprès des autres professeurs et des élèves.»

Hermione acquiesça en faisant déjà mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'il y avait à accomplir pour partir au Moyen Age.

Séverus, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore occupé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tout simplement resté dans ses appartements au lieu de parcourir les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève en faute ? Granger lui avait parut être cette élève sur le moment, mais il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne se rendait sûrement pas au beau milieu de la nuit à un rendez-vous secret.

_Qui aurait bien voulu de la Miss-je-sais-tout pour petite amie ?_, pensa-t-il mesquinement.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il, qu'il se retrouvait dans cette histoire moyenâgeuse à faire la baby-sitter de Granger ! Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle allait le lui payer !

A ce moment là, il rencontra les yeux bleus du tableau d'Albus qui lui lançaient un regard réprobateur. Mais il n'en avait cure, il mènerait cette mission à sa manière ! Après tout, ce serait l'occasion de se défouler un peu sur autre chose que la bande d'imbéciles qui lui servaient d'élèves !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui envoya un joyeux « bonne nuit » à la directrice. Séverus lui fit un simple signe de la tête et sortit à son tour pour retrouver ses appartements.

######

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Aucun élève n'était encore levé puisque c'était samedi et que tous profitaient du week-end pour se reposer.

Elle s'habilla rapidement après avoir prit une bonne douche, et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une bourse de cuir avait été déposée sur son bureau, un petit mot l'accompagnait _« Recevez ces quelques gallions pour les achats utiles à votre mission. Vous pouvez vous rendre dès à présent à Pré-au-Lard. Minerva MacGonagall. »_

Elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque où elle devait faire quelques recherches complémentaires. Les ouvrages sur la mode de l'époque lui montrèrent les coiffures à adopter et elle se dit qu'en utilisant un sortilège coiffant elle s'en sortirait. Un sortilège pour la langue ancienne et le tour serait joué pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Il ne lui restait plus que les vêtements. Dix heures sonnait lorsqu'elle sortit de la réserve pour se diriger vers le village voisin.

Au dehors, le froid était mordant, elle resserra sa cape un peu plus autour d'elle et se hâta d'entrer dans un des magasins.

Une petite femme replète aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha d'elle.

« - Bonjour, Miss, puis-je vous aider à trouver ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Volontiers. Il me faudrait des robes de style médiéval. » Devant l'air surprit de la vendeuse, Hermione s'empressa de rajouter que c'était pour une soirée costumée.

« - Nous avons un petit rayon de costumes et je crois que nous pouvons trouver ce qu'il vous faut. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Dans le fond de la boutique étaient rangés différents déguisements : jongleurs, troubadours, princes et princesses, paysannes…toutes les conditions y étaient représentées par des atours tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Hermione réfléchissait, rencontrer Merlin ne pouvait se faire qu'à la cour du roi, il lui faudrait donc devenir une noble.

Ainsi, elle choisit cinq robes au tissu doux et aux couleurs variées. Elle les essaya toutes, permettant à la vendeuse de les ajuster à sa silhouette. Hermione lui mentit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle les prenait toutes pour pouvoir habiller ses amies qui venaient à la fêtes. Elle paya et rentra directement au château pour assister au déjeuner.

#####

Pendant ce temps, Séverus Snape s'activait lui aussi à préparer ses affaires.

Il était parti à l'aube, par transplanage depuis Pré-au-Lard, dans son manoir familial au Nord de l'Angleterre.

Il avait gravit les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'au grenier poussiéreux. Là, il avait retrouvé une vieille malle où s'entassaient des objets ayant appartenus à ses ancêtres. Il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs qu'il en aurait eut un jour besoin et se demanda si tout cela n'était que pure coïncidence. En effet, il eut un rictus en ressortant les vêtements de chevalier et les armes dont une épée où la pointe de la garde était gravée d'un serpent. En cherchant un peu plus, il retrouva un autre vêtement, une robe magnifique, blanche brodée de fils d'or et de petites perles sur le décolleté, le bas des manches et de la jupe. Il enleva le film de protection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il décida de la prendre avec lui.

De retour dans ses appartements, il entreprit de faire quelques réserves de potions pouvant lui être utiles lors de son voyage.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était prêt. Il était donc un chevalier bien malgré lui, il détestait toutes ces idées absurdes de courtoisie, d'homme au service de la femme, et tout un tas d'autre chose dont il ne voulait pas penser maintenant mais qu'il serait obligé de faire pour jouer son rôle à la perfection. Il ne pourrait pas les mettre en danger, il faudrait faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes lorsqu'il serait en public s'il voulait approcher le roi et être accepté à la cour. Il en soupira de dégoût et poussa un grognement rageur.

Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter en attendant que Minerva prenne contact et que Granger soit prête. Il espérait en finir au plus vite et donc par conséquent commencer rapidement. Il prit un livre : _La légende du roi Arthur_, histoire de se mettre dans le bain et de se distraire !

#####

Hermione courait dans les couloirs froids des cachots.

Elle tenait dans la main sa malle rétrécie où s'entassaient ses affaires pour le voyage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le départ et elle ne s'était pas encore habillée. Elle espérait bien que Snape la laisse se changer dans sa salle de bain elle pouvait toujours essayer de le convaincre ! Et, au pire, elle le ferait dans sa salle de classe.

Et puis après tout pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ? Il faudrait bien qu'ils s'entendent un peu pour pouvoir réussir leur mission…

Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de potions et à la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son professeur, l'abominable chauve-souris géante des cachots, était vêtu d'une tunique de chevalier verte foncée ornée d'un serpent argenté en son centre.

_Serpentard jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois_, pensa t-elle.

Cependant, Séverus, lui ne souriait pas. _L'avait-il seulement déjà fait ?_

« -Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée Miss Granger. Puis-je vous rappeler que nous partons dans un quart d'heure ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi… Pour répondre à votre question, je le sais très bien mais je ne pouvais pas me changer dans ma chambre et traverser tous les couloirs jusqu'ici sans attirer l'attention sur moi … Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre salle de bain professeur ?

- Mais vous rêvez Miss Granger, allez donc vous habiller dans un coin de cette salle. Personne ne vous dérangera puisque à cause de vous je n'ai plus à assurer les cours… Et quand bien même quelqu'un arriverait, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir en vous à regarder et à…

- Allons, allons Séverus, calma Minerva qui venait d'arriver derrière-eux, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une jeune femme. Laissez lui donc votre salle de bain, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes. »

Hermione était plus que reconnaissante envers sa directrice mais elle ne put lui adresser qu'un sourire en guise de remerciement, car, après avoir poussé un grognement rageur, Séverus partait déjà en direction de ses appartements.

Elle le suivit et entra dans ce qu'elle pouvait appeler : _le repère du serpent_. Tout le mobilier était en bois d'ébène et le reste en teinte verte foncée. _Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui puisse vivre dans un appartement aussi sombre_, pensa t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et Séverus claqua la porte en lui intimant de se dépêcher.

Elle enfila une longue robe bordeaux foncé dont elle serra les lacets dans le dos avec une formule. Elle entoura sa fine taille d'une ceinture de la même couleur mais ornée de fils d'or. D'un autre sortilège, elle coiffa ses cheveux longs en deux tresses où s'entremêlaient des rubans similaires à la ceinture. Elle compléta le tout en enfilant une paire de mocassins.

Le miroir lui rendit une image qui la fit sourire, elle se serait cru dans un film tant sa panoplie était réaliste !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Séverus s'impatientait tandis que Minerva souriait, assise dans un fauteuil tout en buvant un thé.

« - Elle se fiche de moi ! Je vais la chercher. Nous sommes déjà en retard de cinq…

- Miss Granger vous êtes tout à fait ravissante, s'exclama Minerva.

Séverus, lui, avait plutôt songé au mot « magnifique » dès qu'il l'avait vu s'avancer vers eux et pendant un instant sa colère s'était évanouie devant tant de beauté. Se maudissant de penser autant de bien d'une petite Gryffondor de pacotille, il reprit vite une contenance des plus glaciale.

« - Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps !

- Peut-être que cette expédition vous sera bénéfique finalement, vous pourrez apprendre à être courtois, professeur ! Le Moyen Age est l'apogée de la courtoisie, j'espère qu'elle déteindra un peu sur vous !

- Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi. En tant que professeur vous me devez le respect !

- Il me semble que nous sommes en mission depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes comme vous vous apprêtiez à me le dire et donc par conséquent, le statut professeur/apprentie n'existe plus jusqu'à notre retour.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…

- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre petite discussion, mais je pense qu'il serait tant d'y aller. »

La colère grondant toujours dans leurs cœurs, ils s'approchèrent néanmoins de la directrice.

« - Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous remettre quelques objets qui vous seront utiles. Voici tout d'abord ce petit pot. Il contient un onguent à appliquer sur la lame de vos armes. Je vous rappelle que vous ne devez en aucun cas changer le cours de l'histoire, et donc vous ne devez tuer personne. Ce baume permettra de plonger dans un sommeil profond les ennemis que vous combattrez… De plus, ces quelques parchemins seront vos laissez-passer pour entrer à la cour… Enfin, prenez ces anciens gallions, la monnaie de l'époque. »

Hermione et Séverus étaient encore une fois impressionnés par la prévoyance de leur directrice.

Celle-ci sortit de sa poche un voyageur de temps. L'objet en question était une sorte d'œuf en bois, un morceau de parchemin y était relié par une fine cordelette. Hermione était fascinée car il était très rare pour un sorcier d'en voir un dans sa vie. Détenir un tel instrument était synonyme d'être maître du temps.

Minerva inscrivit sur le bout de papier leur destination : _« début de l'an de grâce 523, près de Camelot. »_ La date était judicieusement choisie car elle laissait le temps de s'infiltrer à la cour, avant la date fatidique de la disparition du collier en 524. Leur quête allait être longue et Hermione se dit que Poudlard et ses amis allaient lui manquer… Mais il n'était plus temps de renoncer…

Elle prit le voyageur de temps au creux de sa main, paume vers le haut et Séverus mit la sienne dessus paume vers le bas. Ils récitèrent la formule permettant d'actionner l'objet, leur voix mêlées et leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre alors que tout tournait autour d'eux…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre...

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, peut-être tous les deux-trois jours.

Je remercie toutes les personnes pour leur petit commentaire, cela fait vraiment plaisir!

A bientôt.

Chapitre 3 : Enfin presque arrivés !

Le brouillard et la forêt à perte de vue. C'est ce que Séverus et Hermione découvrirent en ouvrant les yeux quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, comme si ils avaient parcourut des kilomètres et des kilomètres avant d'atterrir dans cet endroit sombre.

La perspective qui s'offrait maintenant à eux était décourageante. Hermione s'assit sur une souche d'arbre qui s'avérait être plus que bienvenue.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, Miss Granger.

- Je suis fatiguée. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'assois cinq minutes que nous trouverons moins vite notre chemin.

- Bien. Alors vous allez peut-être encore trouver une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là ? »

Hermione essaya de faire comme si elle n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu. Elle espérait que Snape arrêterait de toujours tout ramener à ce qu'elle faisait. Bien sûr, il était impliqué dans cette aventure mais c'était de sa faute à lui aussi ! Ces réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le voyage dans le temps lui puiserait autant d'énergie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se plaindre et surtout pas devant Snape…mais ce qu'il lui fallait c'était…

« - du chocolat ! s'exclama t-elle, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé ?

- Pardon ? Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'elle délire en plus ! » Snape se pinçait l'arrête du nez comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était profondément agacé.

« - Mais non, je ne délire pas du tout ! Le professeur Lupin nous a toujours conseillé d'en avaler après une perte d'énergie importante… Je n'ai pas songé à en emporter.

- Pour une fois que vous ne prévoyez pas tout !

- Et vous, vous vouliez être professeur contre les forces du mal si je ne m'abuse, vous auriez du le savoir et en prendre avec vous, non ?

- Je ne suis pas comme votre cher Lupin !

- C'est certain. C'était vraiment notre meilleur professeur…

- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un loup-garou ! » Cracha t-il.

S'en était trop, elle se leva pour lui faire face, bien qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, il ne lui faisait pas peur et il commençait à être temps de lui dire quelques vérités.

« - Et alors, il était mon ami. Si vous étiez un peu plus sociable, vous verriez que tout le monde peut être aimé malgré ses différences ! Vous êtes jaloux de Rémus voilà tout. Lui, au moins, était quelqu'un d'agréable et de…

- Taisez-vous, petite idiote. Épargnez-moi la narration de votre stupide relation avec Lupin et votre minable définition de moi-même.

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou ?...Oh ! Laissez-moi deviner, vous lui en voulez car vous pensez ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'amis puisque vous étiez un mangemort. Mais de toute éviden…

- Pour la seconde fois, fermez-la, Miss Granger ! » Siffla t-il.

Hermione sentait qu'elle l'avait mit en colère. Ce devait être le cas car il s'avançait d'un pas plus que menaçant. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. La tête lui tournait, elle se sentait incroyablement faible mais elle devait tenir bon, Snape l'avait cherché !

« - Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, ni de mon passé alors ne m'en parlez pas, est-ce clair ? Ou faut-il que je vous l'écrive pour que vous imprimiez ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- Arrêtez de ma traiter comme si j'étais une moins que rien ! Vous me devez un peu plus de respect, il me semble !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous n'êtes qu'une sang-de-bourbe. »

Ca y était, il venait de dire le mot de trop ! Hermione était blessée au plus profond d'elle même, mais avec le temps, elle avait apprit à ne plus montrer que cette insulte l'atteignait. Elle se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et dit plus calmement.

« - Je vois que cela ne sert à rien de parlementer avec vous…Je vais prendre mes affaires et nous… pourrons… »

Elle se plaqua la main sur la tempe pour faire cesser le mal mais tout autour d'elle tournait beaucoup trop vite. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir deux bras se refermer sur son corps avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, inconsciente.

#####

_Par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette petite sang-de-bourbe !_

Séverus ruminait seul, marchant droit devant lui dans la forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber et il ne se dirigeait qu'à son instinct. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant… _Bon, hormis la fois où il s'était fait mordre par Nagini, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir… mais ça c'était le passé ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde ramène toujours tout à son passé ?_

Son épée tapait lourdement contre sa jambe gauche…le vieux barbu avait raison, il fallait bien le reconnaître…il n'ait plus l'habitude de partir à l'aventure !

L'aventure…il en avait vécu des choses incroyables et il fallait avouer que cela lui manquait !

Un seul nuage à son expédition : la petite miss-je-sais-tout insolente… et fragile, il venait de le constater.

Si un ridicule voyage dans le temps la faisait défaillir ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il en serait lorsqu'elle devrait se défendre ou lorsqu'elle verrait une tête tranchée !

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'était pas content de la voir faible, au contraire, il pourrait la rabaisser plus facilement ensuite. Mais le problème était qu'elle serait un fardeau !

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsque soudain, la fougère et les branches d'arbres firent place à un chemin de terre assez large pour y faire circuler un chariot. Séverus en déduisit donc que cette route devait mener à un village.

Il était temps de retourner auprès de la Gryffondor. Il faisait tout à fait nuit maintenant et endormie, sans feu, elle pouvait très bien se faire attaquer par quelques bêtes sauvages traînant dans les parages. Il eut un rictus mauvais en songeant au corps à moitié dévoré de la rouge et or. Au moins, il serait débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes !

Le problème était que Minerva et Albus avaient confiance en lui, il ne pouvait pas les trahir. _Maudite conscience !_

Un long hurlement déchira la nuit noire. Séverus sortit sa baguette et s'offrit un peu de clarté. Il accéléra le pas, il lui restait un bout de chemin à faire pour retourner au « campement » et la perspective de faire demi-tour uniquement pour aller chercher la Gryffondor le rendit d'une humeur massacrante !

#####

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était déjà tombée et tout était silencieux. Elle se redressa sur son lit de fortune. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit évanouie ? En plein milieu d'une dispute, ce n'était pas très correct d'abandonner ainsi la partie à son adversaire. En parlant de Snape, où était-il ?

« - Il ne m'a quand même pas abandonné ? » se demanda t-elle, partagée entre le bonheur de ne plus avoir à le supporter et la crainte de rester toute seule dans cette forêt.

« - Ressaisis-toi Hermione. Tu es une sorcière pleine de ressources, alors montre-le ! »

La jeune femme se parlait à elle-même comme pour se donner du courage.

Elle prit sa baguette et alluma un feu qui lui prodigua un peu de chaleur et de lumière.

_Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? _se demandait-elle, _se peut-il qu'il m'ait laissé là, sans aucune protection ? Comment lui faire confiance de toute façon, quel sale bonhomme ! Eh bien, s'il est parti, bon débarras !_

Un craquement soudain l'avait tiré de ses réflexions, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avançait vers elle. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que sans Snape, elle n'en menait pas large et espérait secrètement qu'il revienne vite !

Elle serra un peu plus étroitement ses doigts sur sa baguette, ne faisant aucun mouvement, n'osant à peine respirer… C'est alors qu'elle les vit : deux yeux dorés en forme d'amande… Un loup était tapi dans les buissons et l'observait. D'un coup, il se leva et se rapprocha. Hermione retint son souffle… Il ne semblait pas montrer la moindre agressivité mais elle restait sur ses gardes.

L'animal à la fourrure aussi noire que la nuit l'intriguait cependant. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle avait lu que les loups n'attaquaient pas les hommes, les craignant plutôt. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un loup s'approchant aussi près de quelqu'un…

_« - Alors Hermione, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »_ La jeune femme sursauta. Cette question venait de résonner dans sa tête. Le loup la fixait toujours, et il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien et le loup s'assit tranquillement en face d'elle.

_« - Est-ce de la télépathie ?_

_- Oui, en quelque sorte._

_- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

_-Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt car j'en suis l'Esprit._

_- Oh !...Mais…Vous ais-je dérangé ?_

_- Non, je vous attendais…_

_- Comment avez-vous su que je viendrai ? C'est impossible puisque j'arrive du futur !_

_- Et vous êtes là pour le sauver, ainsi que je le craignais…Votre quête ne sera pas te tout repos, Hermione…Je vais vous donner un conseil : pour atteindre votre but, liez-vous d'amitié avec la reine Guenièvre._

_- Je vous remercie, Esprit. J'espère que votre remarque m'aidera dans ma tâche._

_- Autre chose : ne vous fiez pas aux apparences Hermione…vous n'êtes pas seule, ne l'oubliez pas… Et faites lui un peu confiance… »_

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle comprenait qu'il lui parlait à présent de Snape et restait quelque peu sceptique sur la confiance qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

_« - Il est très difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui. Je m'en sortirai tout aussi bien sans lui. La preuve, puisque vous m'êtes apparut alors qu'il est parti…_

_-Vous verrez, vous changerez d'avis… et plus vite que vous ne le pensez…_

_Je dois partir, quelqu'un approche…_

_- Quel est votre nom Esprit ? Vous reverrais-je ?_

_- Si vous le souhaitez, je serai là pour vous Hermione. »_

Il se retourna et s'enfuit à travers les arbres alors qu'Hermione entendait à son tour le bruit caractéristique des pas d'un homme. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où se tenait il y a un instant le grand loup noir, elle pouvait d'ailleurs encore voir ses yeux d'or.

_Mon nom est Konogan._

Elle sourit et confiante, elle se retourna pour voir une masse sombre arriver.

#####

Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite…ce n'était pas Séverus Snape qui s'avançait vers elle.

Son réflexe fut de cacher sa baguette dans sa manche, et… c'est tout…elle était tétanisée par la peur. La phrase que prononça l'homme n'arrangea pas les choses.

« - Eh les gars, venez donc voir qui est auprès du feu ! »

Ils étaient trois, grands et sales types, un gourdin à la main. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, quelques mètres tout au plus les séparaient.

Enfin, elle réussit à pousser un cri de détresse…Elle se ressaisit et pris un morceau de bois provenant du feu. Les trois brigands rirent en la voyant ainsi.

« - Que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous ! »

« - Eh, les gars, sa bourse est accrochée à sa ceinture. Va la chercher, toi. »

Un des bonhomme dû se reconnaitre car il s'avança vers Hermione. Celle-ci se mit de l'autre côté du feu, comme pour en faire un barrage, sa torche enflammée toujours pointée vers ses ennemis. Cela eut le don d'augmenter l'hilarité des trois gredins.

« - Captures-la, elle est bien appétissante… »

Hermione ce disait que ce n'était pas possible, son courage lui interdisait de fuir, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas finir sous les sales pattes de ces rustauds.

_Merlin, faites que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, même Snape… je regrette d'avoir pensé que je n'avais pas besoin de lui…_

L'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle attendit qu'il fût à sa portée. Elle brandit son bâton et allait l'abattre sur sa trogne. Le malotru était plus rapide, il lui prit le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme de fortune. Il l'attrapa par la taille et Hermione poussa un cri de désespoir…

Non loin de là, Séverus avait entendu les cris poussés par la jeune femme, il s'était mit à courir et fut bientôt en vue du camp, il pouvait apercevoir un feu.

Ne sachant ce qui l'attendait, il se précipita, il surprit tout le monde lorsqu'il bondit de derrière un buisson, l'épée à la main et qu'il atterrit devant le feu.

« - Alors manants ! On s'en prend à une jeune demoiselle sans protection…la proie vous semblait facile ! »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait désarmé les deux premiers adversaires, l'effet de surprise y étant pour beaucoup, il les assomma d'un coup de poing et se tourna enfin vers Hermione.

La Gryffondor, de son côté, n'en était pas restée là, une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Oui, il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que son ancien professeur de potion accourt à sa rescousse, alors en effet ça peut surprendre !

Le fait est qu'elle sentait que celui qui la tenait commençait à mollir, elle leva son pied et lui enfonça son talon sur les orteils…Il la relâcha, et elle put s'éloigner pour laisser Snape finir…

#####

Tout s'était passé très vite et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire ouf !, Snape lui avait prit le poignet pour la forcer à le suivre dans la forêt. Ils marchaient très rapidement et la robe d'Hermione s'accrochait et se déchirait dans les ronces. Elle tirait dessus sans douceur de sa main libre ne voulant pas s'arrêter, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les brigands. Snape lui lançait des regards noirs, la défiant de se plaindre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de terre. Hermione répara rapidement ses vêtements, sous le regard dédaigneux de Séverus. Le fait d'avoir quitté la forêt avait un autre avantage, celui d'y voir plus clair grâce à la lune qui illuminait les lieux.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une montée et rien ne leur indiquait la direction à suivre pour se rendre à Camelot.

« - Que proposez-vous, sire Séverus ? » demanda Hermione, un infime sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna vivement vers elle en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Il la dévisagea un instant, mais ne dit rien, se rendant compte que ce serait son nom d'usage ici, au Moyen Age. Mieux valait si habituer dès maintenant.

« - Montons sur les hauteurs, nous aurons plus de chance d'apercevoir quelque chose. »

Hermione acquiesça.

Effectivement, une fois en haut, ils purent voir un village à moins d'un kilomètre, et plus loin encore le château de Camelot.

Ils se hâtèrent de descendre au village où ils trouvèrent une auberge assez bruyante. Ils y entrèrent après avoir redonné la bonne taille à leurs bagages restés dans leur poche, faisant ainsi penser à deux voyageurs venus de loin. L'aubergiste les accueillis, et leur signifia que son établissement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correct et que par conséquent, il ne voulait pas de tapage.

Ainsi prévenus, Hermione et Séverus se dirent que ce serait très bien pour la nuit et Séverus demanda deux chambres à l'étage.

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté.

Peu de temps après, Hermione passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre et appela la servante de l'étage. Elle lui demanda d'apporter un repas qu'elle paya.

Prenant le plateau de victuailles, Hermione alla frapper à la porte de Snape. Elle fut accueillie froidement.

« - Ne pouvez-vous pas aller dormir et me laisser me reposer en paix ?

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger…dit-elle en entrant et en posant le plateau sur la petite table. Et puis… je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure…d'être revenu pour moi…et de m'avoir sauvée… »

- Oui… »

Séverus la regardait étrangement. Il tenait toujours la poignée de la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé.

« Vous avez autre chose à dire ?

- Non. Bonne nuit. »

Il ne lui répondit pas et referma la porte sans douceur derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, où elle s'endormit profondément en souriant, étant convaincu que s'il y avait le moindre problème Snape viendrait l'aider une nouvelle fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!

Voici le quatrième chapitre où Séverus se fait déjà remarquer tandis qu' Hermione reste discrète.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : L'entrée à la cour.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle vit que le soleil, qui perçait à travers les volets, était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, tant l'endroit lui était peu familier.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Une petite femme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et le petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Hermione s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« - Avez-vous bien dormi, damoiselle ? S'enquit la femme de l'aubergiste.

- Oui très bien. J'en ai même oublié de me réveiller ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est onze heures, belle dame.

- Oh ! Si tard ? Mon compagnon doit déjà être levé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, il est parti à l'aube. »

Hermione remercia l'aubergiste et commença à déjeuner de bon appétit.

#####

Séverus s'était réveillé, en effet, peu avant l'aurore. Il avait réfléchit longuement sur ce qu'il devait faire le jour même. Puis, il s'était habillé et était sorti alors que les rues commençaient à s'animer. Il avait l'allure d'un vrai chevalier avec sa tunique, son ample cape et sa grande épée à la ceinture. Il allait chercher ce qui lui manquait pour parfaire son déguisement : un cheval.

Il se rendit donc chez le palefrenier de la petite ville et y acheta trois bons chevaux. Il les installa dans les écuries de l'auberge et remonta chercher la Gryffondor.

_Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait en perdre du temps à toujours revenir en arrière pour elle !_

La porte de la chambre était fermée mais il entra tout de même et sans frapper.

Hermione était en train de se faire habiller par une des servantes de l'aubergiste, et celle-ci était elle-même en grande discussion avec la rouge et or.

La petite femme fut indignée de la conduite du chevalier, accompagnant une si jeune et si aimable damoiselle. Elle se mit à apostropher sire Séverus, qui battit en retraite. Personne ici, ne savait qu'il était l'effroyable et sarcastique maître des potions d'une école de sorcellerie ! Pour ne pas se créer d'ennuis, il envoya quelques excuses en direction des trois femmes et s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre.

A dire vrai, il était plus préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir que par les remontrances de l'aubergiste. Une vision divine lui revenait sans cesse : Hermione Granger, en jupon quelque peu transparent se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, inondée par le soleil du matin, ses longs cheveux reposant sur sa poitrine nue aux contours bien dessinés et il pouvait aisément deviner que…

_Bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi Séverus !_

Il fit disparaître l'image d'Hermione pour se concentrer sur la valise qu'il essayait de fermer, sans succès, depuis quelques minutes maintenant !

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était prête. Elle frappa à la porte de Snape qui lui intima d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle. Surprise, elle vit qu'il insonorisait la pièce.

« - Nous devons cacher notre baguette et ne plus nous servir de la magie à partir de maintenant. Il n'y a que peu sorciers vivant par ici et se faire remarquer en tant que tel serait une erreur. Je pense que nous ne serions pas très bien vus… Il faut aussi inventer une histoire, savoir d'où nous venons et qui nous sommes.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à la femme de l'aubergiste tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Mais êtes-vous inconsciente, Miss Granger ? Et si j'avais fait la même chose de mon côté, en racontant une tout autre histoire que la vôtre ?

- Ah, parce que vous, vous avez le droit de parler et pas moi ? »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et continua :

« - De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant…Nous venons de Silésie dans l'Est. Je suis la fille d'un grand seigneur prénommé Tarn et je suis en visite. Mon père étant malade, c'est vous, son meilleur chevalier, qui m'accompagnez.

- Nous aurions pu trouver mieux que cela…

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Mon histoire tient la route, et c'est le principal.

- … Je vois. De toute façon, maintenant, et grâce à votre stupidité débordante, nous devons maintenir cette histoire. »

Après avoir dissimulé leur baguette dans une doublure de leur malle, ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie.

Séverus fixa leur peu de bagages sur un des chevaux. Il vit que la jeune femme, tout comme lui, savait déjà monter à cheval.

_Quel dommage, elle aurait pu s'humilier et en public en plus !_

Ils se mirent en route en début d'après-midi et se rendirent compte qu'il était plus agréable de voyager ainsi.

#####

Ils traversèrent le petit village et firent leur entrée dans l'enceinte du château. L'agitation de la rue et du marché fit place à une foule plus nombreuse alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Leurs montures restant au pas, ils se mêlèrent aux marchands, aux troubadours et aux attelages transportant les nobles.

Quelques soldats montaient la garde et Séverus montra leur laissez-passer. Ils passèrent les portes de l'entrée du château sans aucun problème. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent un peu la tête pour admirer Camelot, ils furent impressionnés par sa taille et par sa magnificence. Ils connaissaient tous les deux, un peu l'histoire du roi Arthur et ce château reflétait la grandeur de cet homme.

Ils mirent pieds à terre et des écuyers vinrent s'occuper de leurs chevaux. Des serviteurs prirent leurs bagages et leur demandèrent de bien vouloir les suivre.

S'ils étaient éblouis par l'aspect extérieur, ils le furent tout autant devant la splendeur de l'intérieur du château : des tapisseries ornaient les murs et un peu de mobilier complétait le tableau.

Cependant, ils durent partir chacun de leur côté, leurs chambres ne se trouvant pas à proximité l'une de l'autre. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Séverus lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils étaient séparés.

Ainsi, ils furent conduits à leur chambre respective. Séverus était logé dans le quartier des chevaliers, quand à Hermione, elle se retrouva dans des appartements qu'elle jugea assez proches de ceux des invités de marque.

Ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, mais ils étaient un peu perdus, se retrouver séparés l'un de l'autre, dans ce monde à la fois immense et inconnu était un peu effrayant.

Après avoir découvert le lieu où elle allait vivre pendant quelques temps, Hermione se mit à la fenêtre pour admirer un peu les alentours. Elle était dans une haute tour et pouvait voir au loin le paysage avec la forêt et le village. En voyant les bois, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le loup noir.

_Quelle rencontre étrange !_ se dit-elle.

Elle devait sans doute approcher la reine et le seul moyen serait de devenir une de ses demoiselles de compagnie. Evidemment, le plus tôt serait le mieux et ce n'était pas en restant à rêvasser à sa fenêtre qu'elle y arriverait !

Elle ouvrit la porte, dans un élan décidé, et sortit dans le couloir désert. Elle commença alors une longue exploration du château et visita ainsi la cuisine, la salle d'arme et bien d'autres pièces. Elle pouvait ainsi côtoyer des chevaliers, des serviteurs, des artistes…

Attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Hermione perçut une étrange mélodie. Sa curiosité l'emportant, elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où celle-ci provenait. Elle se retrouva sur le seuil d'une porte ouverte.

Hermione ne connaissait pas la reine, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais dès que son regard se posa sur la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, elle sut que c'était elle. La rouge et or restait admirative devant Guenièvre. En effet, la reine était très belle et son allure lui donnait un air supérieur sans pour autant la rendre hautaine. Le menton sur le poing, elle semblait contrariée, et fronçait les sourcils. De tous les troubadours qu'elle avait accepté d'écouter, aucun ne lui convenait pour les festivités en son honneur.

Hermione s'assit dans un coin de la salle, alors qu'un jongleur entrait en scène pour montrer son numéro. Elle était fascinée par ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait.

#####

Séverus de son côté avait rapidement fait le tour de sa chambre. Les quartiers réservés aux chevaliers étaient très simples…et quasiment communautaires !

Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir beaucoup d'intimité. Il laissa ses bagages en plan ainsi que son épée et sortit en trombe pour explorer les lieux.

Il fut peu surprit de voir que le château était vaste, mais fort heureusement, pas autant que celui de Poudlard !

Des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il entra alors dans la salle d'entraînements et quelques chevaliers l'aperçurent et s'approchèrent.

« -Tiens. Voilà un nouveau.

- Quel est votre nom, messire chevalier ? demanda un jeune homme blond.

- Séverus, se contenta t-il de répondre.

- Ah, il n'est pas très bavard. Mais peut-être sera-t-il plus à l'aise avec une épée en main ? répliqua un autre chevalier aux cheveux noirs. Toi qui cherchais un adversaire, Lancelot. »

Le jeune blond s'avança et lança une épée à Séverus qui attrapa la garde au vol.

_Génial ! Un comité d'accueil pour chevaliers_, ironisa t-il intérieurement._ Et en plus, je ne suis pas assez expérimenté pour lui. Pourvu que la miss-je-sais-tout ne vienne pas jeter un œil par ici où je serai la risée de tous ces maudits gryffons !_

Le duel commença et comme il s'y était attendu, Lancelot avait l'avantage. Comme pour bien enfoncer le clou, il crut même bon de rajouter, de façon très niaise d'ailleurs du point de vue de Séverus.

« - Il vous manque un peu d'entraînement, Sire Séverus, mais vous ne vous défendez pas trop mal. »

Séverus redoubla de persévérance, il s'acharnait presque alors que Lancelot le faisait reculer. Il ne s'aperçut pas que des embûches avaient été placées sur son chemin, et c'est sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance, qu'il heurta quelque chose et tomba à la renverse. Son regard se glaça alors que le combat s'arrêtait.

« - Ne faites point cette tête, Sire Séverus.

- Je n'aime guère ce genre de plaisanterie, Chevaliers.

- Prenez donc ma main, …

- Je n'ai point besoin d'aide, ajouta Séverus en se relevant.

- Je crains que nous ne l'ayons mis en colère » commenta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, alors que Séverus sortait de la salle, la tête haute, le visage fermé et froid.

Et bien, pour une entrée dans le monde de la chevalerie, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Séverus se dit qu'il allait laisser ces deux petits prétentieux s'en vouloir. Ainsi, ils devraient revenir vers lui d'ici quelques jours. Du moins, il l'espérait ! Sinon, la mission serait fichue !

Séverus ne se rendant pas compte de la direction qu'il avait prise, se retrouva aux portes de la grande salle d'où émanait de la musique.

Il entra et marqua un arrêt en apercevant la jeune reine. Son regard se figea, elle était absolument magnifique.

Hermione, assise à quelques mètres de là, ne perdit rien de l'entrée de Séverus dans la pièce. Elle eut un pincement et fit une grimace de dégoût en voyant qu'il regardait la reine avec insistance.

Remit du choc, Séverus parcourut des yeux la salle et aperçut sa jeune partenaire. Elle lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard noir. Qu'avait-il donc encore fait ? Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Le troubadour venait de se mettre à chanter, des vers sur cette idée stupide d'amour courtois !

« - Alors, dame Guenièvre est à votre goût ? » chuchota Hermione qui n'y tenait plus.

C'était donc cela !...Séverus décida de s'amuser un peu.

« - Oui, elle est absolument divine, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

« - Elle est mariée je vous le rappelle ! Comment osez-vous la regarder avec autant d'insistance ?

- Seriez-vous jalouse par hasard ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'aucun homme ne vous regardera jamais comme cela qu'il faut être désagréable !

- … Si nous n'étions pas si entourés, je vous aurais déjà giflé !

- Je serais ravi de voir cela. Voulez-vous que nous sortions de cette pièce ? »

Séverus avait un petit rictus triomphant sur les lèvres, ce qui agaça profondément Hermione qui s'apprêtait à riposter.

Mais ils furent contraints d'abandonner leur petite lutte verbale, car Guenièvre venait de se lever, elle retournait à ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, elle adressa un léger sourire à Séverus qui en fut surprit.

Hermione, elle, bouillonnait de rage. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne s'immisce dans le duo qu'elle formait avec lui. Surtout si ce « quelqu'un » était une femme…

Quelques minutes plus tard, des chevaliers entrèrent à leur tour. En voyant Séverus, ils s'exclamèrent jovialement.

« - Ah, mais voici notre chevalier à la triste figure…

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour vous faire des amis. » ironisa Hermione.

Les deux chevaliers s'avancèrent vers eux et Séverus se leva.

« - Se pourrait-il qu'il vous accompagne, belle dame ?

- En effet, messires. Répondit Hermione qui avait rougit légèrement au compliment.

- …Bon. Dame Hermione et moi-même avons fait un long voyage, nous partons nous reposer. Intervint Séverus en prenant Hermione par le coude et en la forçant à se lever.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, merci bien. Dit-elle en se dégageant. …Et je ne connais pas encore vos noms, messires chevaliers. »

Sous le regard furieux de Séverus, les deux hommes se présentèrent. Lancelot était le duelliste blond de Séverus, et Gauvain était le nom du chevalier aux cheveux noirs.

Ils souriaient et faisaient quelques commentaires plaisants alors qu'Hermione semblait fascinée par ce qu'ils racontaient.

Séverus perdait patience. Il était maussade et en colère : c'était sa partenaire, et il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison, il ne souhaitait pas la partager !

Il revint à la conversation lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« - Pourquoi, sire Séverus, ne viendrait-il pas avec vous à l'entrainement des chevaliers ? » demanda Hermione gaiement alors que Séverus réprimait en hoquet de surprise.

De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

« - Nous en serions enchantés. Nous viendrons vous chercher, sire Séverus. Pour faire plaisir à Dame Hermione, nous ferons de vous un véritable chevalier. »

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel. Il entraina Hermione à l'écart malgré ses protestations.

« - Montrez-moi vos quartiers, nous avons quelques petites mises au point à faire. »

Hermione, vexée, l'emmena donc dans ses appartements, et Séverus claqua la porte.

« - Vous ais-je mis en colère, sire Séverus ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

- Je vous prierais à l'avenir, de vous occuper de vos affaires, siffla Séverus. Il me semble que vous, vous devez intervenir auprès de la reine.

- Ah oui ! Parlons-en de la reine, il aurait fallut que j'attende que vous ayez fini de lui faire les yeux doux peut-être ?

- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous ne vous êtes pas vue, avec Gauvain ?

- C'est un homme charmant. Bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais !

Ils s'étaient lancés tout cela à la figure, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et les poings serrés. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut Hermione qui se ressaisit la première, se forçant à détourner le regard des yeux onyx.

« - De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, dit-elle plus calmement.

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Vous êtes introduits chez les chevaliers. De plus, d'après les légendes, Gauvain et Lancelot sont les meilleurs… Pour Guenièvre, elle semble moins accessible…Peut-être pourriez-vous lui déclamer quelques vers ? »

Séverus lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je plaisantais !... Bon, il faut trouver un moyen de l'approcher.

- Elle semble s'ennuyer profondément…Un divertissement lui ferait sans doute plaisir… Pourquoi ne lui offrez-vous pas quelque chose ? Un objet, un jeu peut-être ?

- Oui, j'y avais déjà songé avant de partir. J'ai apporté un jeu de dames et un jeu de petits chevaux en bois. Ils sont dans ma valise.

- Vous pourriez les lui offrir lors des festivités qui se dérouleront dans une semaine. Ainsi, vous vous rapprocherez peut-être d'elle si elle apprécie vos présents.

- En effet. En attendant, mêlons-nous aux gens de cour. Je vais essayer chez les damoiselles de compagnie. Vous, vous irez avec les chevaliers, votre place y est déjà faite. »

Les choses étant claires, Séverus repartit et Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule. Sachant que son chevalier n'était pas à proximité, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour le retard, je pense d'ailleurs que ma fréqence de poste sera plutôt d'une semaine...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : La vie à Camelot.

La semaine avant les fêtes s'écoula lentement. Hermione et Séverus ne se virent que rarement. Le Serpentard s'entraînait quotidiennement avec Gauvain et Lancelot qui l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe. Ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs plus cas de la mauvaise humeur de leur nouveau compagnon !

Hermione de son côté, avait essayé d'infiltrer les dames de compagnie de la reine. Mais à part quelques mots lancés ci ou là pour échanger des banalités, c'était un échec. Les places étaient jalousement gardées et certaines regardaient la jeune étrangère avec raideur, la défiant de venir les approcher.

La veille de la fête, Hermione était venue voir l'entrainement des chevaliers, en espérant pouvoir parler avec Séverus de leur plan qui ne marchait pas comme ils le souhaitaient.

Mais ce fut Gauvain qui s'approcha d'elle alors que Séverus et Lancelot se battaient à l'épée.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle et lui demanda.

« - Dame Hermione, voulez vous être celle qui m'accompagnera demain soir ?

- Humm… je… je vous remercie Sire Gauvain pour cette invitation mais je… j'aimerai y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… ». Hermione appréciait Gauvain certes, mais pas à ce point. Elle était un peu gênée par la situation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans la direction où se trouvait Séverus.

Gauvain, déçu, ne fit pourtant point de reproches, mais il sut que la place semblait déjà conquise.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, Hermione se sentait seule, et ne pas avoir vu Séverus pendant la semaine, ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse, comme elle s'y était attendue. Leurs disputes lui manquait presque et elle était soulagée de l'apercevoir rien qu'une minute de temps en temps. Son regard qui avait perdu de sa gaité semblait alors s'illuminer…

#####

Séverus, quant à lui, était exténué par tous les entrainements. Il rentrait tard et voyait peu Hermione. Les rares fois où il l'avait aperçut, elle semblait triste. Il se disait alors que tout ne devait pas se dérouler selon ses plans.

Il fut furieux lorsqu'un matin, Gauvain lui dit qu'il allait inviter Hermione à la fête. Il n'en revenait pas du toupet du jeune chevalier envers sa partenaire !

Cependant quelques temps après, il fut soulagé de le voir arriver, la mine déconfite.

_Mais, pourquoi diable, avait-elle donc refusé ? Elle semblait pourtant le trouver à son goût l'autre fois ? _

Gauvain le tira de ses réflexions.

« - Elle n'a pas voulu. Crut-il bon de souligner alors que Lancelot lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule en signe de consolation, il lui dit pour le réconforter.

- Quelqu'un plus rapide lui a peut-être déjà demandé ?

- Je ne sais point, elle n'a rien dit. Elle semble malheureuse ces derniers temps… Est-ce votre faute, Sire Séverus ?

- Voyons, vous savez bien que je suis quasiment tout le temps avec vous deux… Nous nous voyons à peine…

- C'est peut-être cela qui la rend triste : ne plus vous voir…

- Ne dites point de sottises, elle me déteste !

- Je ne crois pas. »

Séverus haussa un sourcil surpris, alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient pour aller déjeuner.

#####

Le jour tant attendu, Hermione revêtit une robe vert émeraude brodée de fils d'argent. Elle sourit en pensant à Snape quand il la verrait ainsi parée des couleurs de Serpentard. Il s'en étoufferait de surprise !

Elle prépara ensuite ses cadeaux pour la reine et appela la servante pour qu'elle les porte à la table royale.

A son tour, elle se prépara à sortir et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que Séverus se tenait sur le seuil. Pour sa part, il ne s'attendait pas à cette situation et il sembla alors prit au dépourvu.

« - Hum... J'arrive à temps à ce que je vois.

- Oui, je m'apprêtais à y aller ».

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Et contre toute attente, Séverus fit une chose que jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle, puis il se redressa et lui offrit son bras.

Après un instant d'ébahissement, elle mit sa main sur son bras, comme de coutume. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Il ne put se retenir davantage et lui demanda.

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas accepté l'invitation de Gauvain ?

- Je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui…

- Vous manquerais-je ? dit-il se voulant sarcastique.

- Oui, un peu, murmura t-elle si bas qu'il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir entendu sa réponse. Voyez, je m'ennui tellement de vous, que j'ai enfilé cette robe en pensant à vous…Je me disais que vous ne manqueriez pas de vous moquer de moi et ainsi nous aurions pu échanger quelques sarcasmes, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Devant son air sérieux, il vit qu'elle ne se jouait pas de lui : elle était sincère !

« - Comment aurais-je pu me moquer ?... Cette robe vous va à ravir…

- Le choixpeau ne m'a peut-être pas envoyé dans la bonne maison finalement ? » Hermione se mit à rire légèrement. Elle ne vit pas que Séverus avait esquissé un faible sourire.

Puis retrouvant leur sérieux, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient déjà devant les portes de la salle des banquets.

Ils firent leur entrée sous les commentaires. On chuchotait sur leur passage : « quelle belle dame », « quel couple bien assortit », « quel beau couple »… Séverus se retenait, mais il avait la furieuse envie d'aller étrangler les crétins qui venaient de prononcer les dernières phrases !

Ils allèrent s'incliner devant le couple royal.

Le roi Arthur était plus vieux que la reine mais il avait conservé tout son dynamisme. Il riait et festoyait, cependant ses yeux montraient qu'il était préoccupé. Le poids des responsabilités et du pouvoir sans doute…

Ils avancèrent ensuite pour trouver des places libres autour de la table. Séverus tira la chaise d'Hermione et elle s'assit en souriant. Elle imaginait ce qu'il devait en coûter au maître des potions !

La soirée et la nuit se déroulèrent sans encombre. Les jongleurs, les troubadours, les musiciens se succédèrent. Hermione et Séverus se sentaient plutôt bien, ils s'adaptaient facilement à leur nouvelle vie.

Enfin, la reine ouvrit quelques présents sous l'œil attentionné des invités. Les petits cadeaux d'Hermione firent mouche. La reine haussa un sourcil surpris en les déballant. Après les nombreuses pièces de tissus et les bijoux, ceux-ci semblaient l'intéresser.

Hermione affichait un petit sourire triomphant et se dit que tout n'était pas perdu de son côté.

#####

Quelques jours après la fête, Hermione fut demandée par la reine.

Arrivée en sa présence, elle fit une petite révérence et attendit.

« - Princesse Hermione de Silésie. Soyez la bienvenue à Camelot… Je suis agréablement surprise par vos présents mais je n'en comprends pas l'utilité. Serait-ce des objets propres à votre contrée ?

- Certes, votre majesté. Si je puis me permettre, je peux vous montrer comment vous en servir. Il s'agit de jeux appelés chez nous « le jeu de dames » pour celui avec les petits palets de bois ronds et le plateau à damier, et « le jeu des petits chevaux » pour le second.

- Bien. Vous viendrez chaque jour en début d'après-midi pour me distraire.

- Comme il vous plaira, ma reine. »

#####

Et tous les jours, Hermione allait avec la reine. Elle lui apprenait à jouer. Tout se passait à merveilles mais la patience était de rigueur dans leur mission.

Le contact avec Guenièvre s'établissait sûrement mais lentement. Elle ne se dévoilait pas rapidement. Hermione pourtant, par son calme et sa discrétion, devenait de plus en plus proche et elle se faisait une place parmi les favorites.

Ainsi, la jeune souveraine la faisait appeler plus fréquemment, pour la lecture ou pour écouter un troubadour. Parfois même, pour choisir une robe ou un bijou.

Hermione prenait goût à servir la reine. Elle s'ennuyait un peu moins ainsi. Quelques fois, la reine lui demandait de l'accompagner dans la cour où s'entrainaient les chevaliers. Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir alors observer discrètement Séverus. Il avait pris de l'assurance, et elle remarquait qu'il savait bien se battre désormais.

La rouge et or songeait aussi à la légende et apercevait les regards de Guenièvre pour Lancelot, et inversement. Bien qu'elle puisse parler librement avec la reine de nombreux sujets, elle n'avait pas osé aborder celui-ci. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

Et il ne fallait pas menacer de changer le cours de l'histoire.

################

Le deuxième mois passa, et la routine s'installait pour Hermione et Séverus.

Un jour, l'annonce d'un tournoi de chevaliers mit le château en ébullition.

La reine elle-même était toute excitée et elle ne parlait que de cela. Hermione l'écoutait plus qu'elle ne devisait, elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à un spectacle de ce genre.

Elle avait aussi apprit depuis peu, que tous les chevaliers présents au château y participeraient, cela incluait donc Séverus, ce qui pouvait être intéressant. Elle pourrait ainsi constater des progrès qu'il avait faits.

#####

Le jour même, la reine fit venir Hermione de bonne heure afin de la distraire pendant qu'elle se préparait.

« - Majesté, en quoi puis-je vous servir ?

- Venez, dame Hermione. Je souhaiterai que vous me fassiez la lecture en attendant que l'on finisse de me coiffer. »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle commença à lire quelques pages du livre préféré de la reine.

Lorsque la servante eut finit son travail, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Après quelques minutes où la jeune femme continuait sa lecture, Guenièvre l'interrompit, songeuse :

« - J'espère que Sire Lancelot portera mes couleurs…

- Ah oui ? interrogea Hermione, surprise.

- Et vous, dame Hermione, quel est votre chevalier préféré ?

- Et bien… je n'ai pas réfléchis à la question ma reine…

- Ne serait-ce pas l'homme qui vous accompagne ? souligna t-elle alors qu'Hermione rougissait. J'ai remarqué que vos regards sont, en effet, dirigés entièrement vers lui, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Hermione soupira et avoua.

- Non, ma reine… Séverus me manque, en effet…

- Et bien, cette après-midi sera l'occasion de le voir un peu alors… Nous y allons. »

#####

La reine fit assoir Hermione près d'elle, dans la loge royale qui était surélevée. La rouge et or était fière d'elle, elle avait réussit à se rapprocher suffisamment pour que Guenièvre lui accorde sa confiance. Elle espérait que Séverus remarque qu'elle avait remporté la première partie de sa mission.

Les chevaliers firent leur entrée, ils se tenaient bien droit sur leur monture, leur lance en main. Ils allèrent saluer le roi qui se tenait dans les gradins en face de ceux de la reine.

« - Messires Chevaliers, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce tournoi. Vous pouvez aller saluer votre reine et choisir la dame dont vous porterez les couleurs. »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous. Lancelot eut l'audace de se présenter devant Guenièvre et elle accepta qu'il porte ses couleurs après avoir regardé Arthur qui avait approuvé d'un léger signe de tête, le sourire pourtant crispé.

Hermione avait croisé le regard de Séverus alors que celui-ci saluait Guenièvre.

Il se plaça ensuite devant la Gryffondor qui se figea, surprise. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se leva et accrocha un morceau de tissu vert à sa lance.

« - Bonne chance, Sire Séverus. » Lui souffla t-elle. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête puis alla se placer avec les autres.

Le tournoi commença. Hermione se rendit alors compte de la violence des joutes. Elle pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Séverus.

Mais à son agréable surprise, celui-ci se défendait plutôt bien. Tant et si bien d'ailleurs, qu'il finit par être finaliste. Son adversaire était le chevalier Lancelot, et Séverus se dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir sa revanche…

Ils entamèrent le duel et lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop, la lance pointée en avant. La violence du choc fut telle que les deux armes de bois se cassèrent en morceaux lorsqu'elles heurtèrent leur bouclier respectif. Les deux hommes ne furent pas pour autant désarçonnés. Ils attrapèrent une nouvelle lance pour continuer. Séverus avait le bras complètement engourdi à cause du premier assaut. Il relança pourtant son cheval.

Et cette fois, les deux hommes firent mouche, ils tombèrent rudement à la renverse sur le sol dur. Hermione inquiète, s'était levée et s'était précipitée à la balustrade pour mieux voir Séverus à terre. Il se relevait péniblement, alors que Lancelot avait déjà attrapé son épée.

Ils engagèrent le combat quelques instants plus tard. Séverus avait fait de gros progrès et les deux hommes livraient un beau spectacle.

Cependant, Séverus perdait du terrain et Lancelot finit par le désarmer.

Toute l'assistance applaudit.

Le roi se leva et le silence se fit.

« - Vous vous êtes bien battus, Messires Chevaliers. Vos entrainements payent, vous êtes de valeureux combattants… Sire Lancelot, je vous offre cette bourse remplie de pièces d'or en récompense… Quant à vous, Sire Séverus, je ne vous donne rien de ma part, mais pour vous consoler de votre défaite, vous avez le droit de recevoir un baiser de votre dame. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils et mit sa main sur sa bouche qui s'était ouverte en grand sous la stupeur. Même Séverus affichait un air surpris, il regardait le roi Arthur en songeant qu'avec sa barbe blanche et ses yeux bleus, il ressemblait au vieux directeur de Poudlard, et son air malicieux le lui confirma. S'il avait su cela, il se serait fait porter pâle !

Contraint d'obéir à son roi, il se dirigea vers les gradins royaux, monta les escaliers et se retrouva face à Hermione. Tout le monde les observait avec attention, ce qui les mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Séverus mit un genou à terre, il prit la main d'Hermione et y déposa un léger baiser.

« - Avec votre permission, ma dame. »

Hermione avait légèrement rougit, elle trouvait la situation tellement romantique et Séverus était ainsi absolument craquant. Elle se dit que s'il restait toujours comme cela, il se pourrait qu'elle puisse l'apprécier finalement…

Mais, elle se résonna et oublia bien vite ses idées grotesques…ils jouaient un rôle…il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

Séverus se releva, il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui était dénué d'expression. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et attendait impatient d'en finir au plus vite.

La jeune femme, mit sa main sur le torse du Serpentard, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, leurs yeux toujours fixés. Elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait pas voulu y mettre tant de tendresse, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Séverus était très surpris, il pensait qu'Hermione ferait cela à la va vite. _Pourquoi avait-elle été si douce ? _

Ils se regardaient encore, alors que tous les spectateurs quittaient les gradins. L'animation alentour leur fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Ils se séparèrent, presque à contrecœur, Séverus retournant avec les chevaliers et Hermione rejoignit la reine. Ils échangèrent un autre regard, puis se laissèrent entrainer par la foule, chacun de son côté.

Ils étaient troublés, plus que ce qu'ils ne le laissaient paraitre, et se demandèrent pourquoi cela les affectaient autant…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde!

un nouveau petit chapitre sur la folle mission de nos deux personnages préférés!

je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review; dorénavant j'essairai de répondre à chacun, j'ai un peu plus de temps avec les vacances, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire!

bonne lecture et à bientôt...

Chapitre 6 : L'enlèvement.

Le printemps 523 touchait à sa fin. Hermione et Séverus conservaient leurs places privilégiées mais le but de leur mission, retrouver le collier, ne se dessinait pas le moins du monde à l'horizon. Le magicien Merlin n'était pas revenu de Brocéliande depuis bien longtemps maintenant et nombre de personnes se demandaient s'il n'avait pas disparut comme par enchantement !

Cela n'enthousiasmait guère Hermione…Même si elle se plaisait à la Cour, elle aurait aimé rentrer chez elle, retrouver Poudlard…De plus, l'usage de la magie lui manquait…

######

A Camelot, le temps des quêtes arrivait pour les chevaliers de la Table ronde.

Et c'est ainsi que Gauvain partit pour une première recherche du Graal.

Lancelot restait au château avec quelques autres chevaliers. La menace provenant des Saxons commençait à pointer et il fallait rester pour défendre le roi…et la reine par la même occasion. Elle était d'ailleurs heureuse que Lancelot vive au château…

Guenièvre s'ouvrait un peu plus à Hermione. Elles étaient assez complices, bien que la rouge et or la respectait toujours à cause de son rang en mettant une distance confirmant son infériorité. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle avait un statut privilégié, acquis en quelques mois seulement, et celui-ci avait attiré les convoitises et la jalousie de la part de celles qu'Hermione avait évincé. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se promenait seule, elle entendait quelques murmures déplaisants sur son passage. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention, ou tout du moins elle essayait…

######

Séverus, de son côté, devenait peu à peu le confident de Lancelot, qui n'avait plus son fidèle ami Gauvain. Cela l'aurait ennuyé profondément il y a quelques mois mais le Serpentard prenait goût à jouer ce rôle de chevalier. Il s'ouvrait au monde qui l'entourait et devenait un peu plus sociable.

Il pensait parfois à Hermione et souvent le souvenir de son baiser lui revenait. Ce passage avait été très agréable…et il se disait qu'il pourrait facilement prendre goût à cela aussi…

Séverus, sur ces considérations, se demandait s'il jouait vraiment un rôle…

Au fond de lui, il commençait à préférer être ainsi plutôt que le détestable et détesté professeur de potions.

La question était : est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être apprécié et aimé ? Etre haït lui semblait bien plus facile à vivre avant d'être plongé dans cette mission. Mais plus il y songeait, plus le visage d'Hermione se dessinait dans son esprit…Il soupira en se disant que décidément, il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit !

Le lendemain, il fut bien incapable de se concentrer sur sa cible. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils s'entrainaient aux tirs à l'arc et à l'arbalète.

Lancelot se moquait ouvertement de lui depuis quelques bonnes minutes.

« - Et bien, Sire Séverus, votre habileté vous fait défaut aujourd'hui !

- A dire vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

- Une belle damoiselle occuperait-elle vos pensées ?

- Non, pas du tout !

Lancelot se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes un bien piètre menteur ! Votre réponse est bien trop vive pour être honnête !

Séverus poussa un grognement de mécontentement, mais cela ne dissuada pas son compagnon qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Voyons voir… Je suis à peu près sûr que vous ne vous êtes point remit du baiser de Dame Hermione …Les femmes nous font souvent cette effet là, mais je dois dire que depuis ce jour, vous n'êtes plus tout à fait le même, vous semblez souvent perdu dans vos pensées.

- Sire Lancelot, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire une étude de mon cas ! Allez, reprenons l'entraînement. »

Séverus avait coupé court à l'analyse de Lancelot. Il ne pensait pas être si transparent… Cela confirmait ses doutes, il était en train de changer… et en bien, en plus ! Il était presque écœuré de lui-même. Et le fait qu'il pense, bien plus que de raison, à la princesse de Gryffondor, le dégoûtait encore plus ! Vivement qu'il retourne à Poudlard !

L'idée faisait pourtant son chemin : après ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant, cette mission hors du commun qu'ils partageaient, il n'arriverait peut-être plus à être infâme avec elle…

#####

Dans le reste du pays, les choses se bousculaient. Les Saxons avaient envoyé un émissaire qui devait retrouver le roi Arthur dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Celui-ci partit donc avec quelques chevaliers et une centaine de soldats.

La charge du château reposait désormais sur Guenièvre. Hermione l'assistait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle présidait les audiences. Lancelot et Séverus étaient aussi au château, le roi, confiant, les y avait laissés.

Une semaine plus tard, une missive parvînt jusqu'à Guenièvre. Le roi était de retour et il lui demandait de venir à sa rencontre juste après la forêt.

Elle fit donc seller les chevaux et enjoignit Hermione de l'accompagner avec une dizaine de soldats.

Sous l'œil de Séverus qui était dans ses appartements à ce moment là, elles traversèrent le village avec leur garde. Il avait un peu d'appréhension à la laisser partir ainsi, mais leur sortie devait être de courte durée puisque, d'après la reine, ils seraient tous rentrés au château dans la soirée.

Cependant, plus la journée avançait et plus Séverus avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Et de fait, les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant sur une des routes qui traversait la forêt. Leurs montures marchaient au pas et un léger brouillard s'était levé.

Un craquement sur leur gauche puis un mouvement sous les arbres sur leur droite les laissèrent perplexes. Une légère tension les envahissait et elles se regardèrent comme pour se donner du courage.

Malheureusement, celui-ci s'évanouit lorsqu'elles perçurent un sifflement. Puis ce fut l'horreur alors que la flèche atteignit un des soldats qui les escortaient. Un autre vociféra.

« - C'est un piège ! Retournez au château ! »

Une flèche lui arriva en pleine gorge et le son de sa voix mourut.

Les deux femmes n'eurent que le temps de faire tourner leurs bêtes qu'une marée d'ennemis arriva. Ils maîtrisèrent les chevaux et finirent de massacrer la garde.

Un homme à l'aspect plutôt barbare monta derrière chacune des deux captives. Ils élancèrent les montures dans la direction opposée au château, et galopèrent jusqu'à la nuit…

#####

Séverus était de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que la journée avançait. Son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas disparut. Pire, il s'était accrut !

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il avait courut aux nouvelles : personne n'avait revu la princesse et la reine.

Il chercha Lancelot et le trouva aux écuries en train de seller son cheval. Lui aussi était inquiet et les deux chevaliers n'eurent pas besoins de se parler pour comprendre que la situation était grave.

Séverus se mit aussi en quête de son cheval, il demanda au garçon d'écurie de le préparer tandis qu'il allait chercher ses armes.

Il passa avertir le capitaine de la garde de rester en alerte puis se dirigea vers les appartements réservés aux femmes. En demandant son chemin aux servantes, il trouva celle qu'il cherchait : la traître !

Séverus avait fait le rapprochement entre la missive reçut le matin même par la reine et la personne qui la lui avait fait parvenir : une ancienne favorite supplantée par Hermione ! Il s'approcha d'elle, la main sur la garde de son épée. La femme s'était levée et était effrayée par cette arrivée soudaine.

« - De qui provient la missive ? Celle que vous avez donnée à la reine ce matin.

- Du…du roi, messire.

- Mensonges ! Dis-moi la vérité ou je te tranche la gorge.

- Je…je vous assure, messire, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, le visage très pâle à la vue du chevalier sortant son épée.

- Parles ! Vociféra t-il en se rapprochant davantage, l'air plus que menaçant.

- Je … j'ai été abordée par un homme sur la route dans la forêt… je ne le connaissais pas… il m'a remit le billet en me demandant de le faire parvenir à la reine… et cette bourse pleine de pièces pour mon silence…

- Quelle route dans la forêt ?

- Celle qui même à Kernadec.

- Bien…Viens avec moi. » Il enjoignit le geste à la parole et lui prit brusquement le poignet. Il l'emmena au soldat le plus proche qui la conduisit aux cachots.

Séverus dévala les marches et retrouva Lancelot dans la cour du château. Celui-ci était prêt et ils partirent au galop à travers le village. Ils empruntèrent la route indiquée par la femme mais ne trouvèrent nulle trace de leurs deux dames. Ils continuèrent alors, suivant la piste de ce qui leur semblait être les empreintes les plus fraîches de deux chevaux.

######

Hermione et Guenièvre étaient transies de froid. Elles ne savaient pas qui étaient leurs ravisseurs et étaient effrayées, ce qui les empêchait de réfléchir avec calme à la situation.

Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot mais elles s'étaient regardées plusieurs fois et elles avaient vu la même crainte les envahir.

Hermione espérait que quelqu'un avait découvert les corps de leur garde mais une lueur de raison la poussait à imaginer que toutes traces de leur enlèvement avaient disparut.

L'homme puant assis derrière la jeune femme mit pieds à terre. Il siffla et quelques instants plus tard, une trentaine d'hommes à cheval arrivèrent vers eux. La rouge et or put profiter de cet instant d'inattention pour arracher la broche de sa robe et la laisser tomber au sol.

Il remonta à dos d'animal et ils relancèrent les chevaux au galop. Hermione avait mal partout, elle était engourdie et son cerveau tournait au ralentit.

Leur espoir de s'échapper était au plus bas et elle désespérait de ne pas entendre le galop du cheval de Séverus arriver derrière eux pour la sauver. Elle pensait bien qu'il s'était lancé à sa recherche mais depuis combien de temps ? Leur propre groupe avaient dû prendre beaucoup d'avance…

###

Pendant leur course folle, Hermione s'était occupée à détacher discrètement les rubans de ses cheveux. Elle les lâchait ensuite au fur et à mesure, comme le Petit Poucet semant ses cailloux.

Le temps lui semblait long et l'aube commençait déjà à poindre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire boire les chevaux dans un ruisseau, et les deux femmes eurent le droit de descendre. Leurs poignets furent liés par une fine cordelette qui était tenue par un homme, telles des animaux attachés.

Après quelques minutes de repos, ils remirent Hermione et Guenièvre en selle et repartirent…encore ….

###

Le groupe d'ennemis les emmenait vers la côte Est de l'Angleterre. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et ils n'avaient croisé personne sur leur route. Au loin pourtant, quelques serfs travaillaient dans les champs. Ils relevaient parfois la tête de leur labeur au passage de cette troupe de cavaliers.

Après quelques heures encore de route, ils descendirent un petit chemin menant à la grève. Le son des vagues accentuait d'autant plus l'angoisse des deux femmes.

Les hommes mirent les chevaux au pas et ils avancèrent lentement sur le sable. Ils remontèrent ensuite un sentier caché entre les rochers puis s'enfoncèrent dans un sous-bois.

Tous descendirent de leur monture. L'un d'entre eux siffla et quelques instants plus tard, trois hommes armés sortirent de derrière les arbres. Ils firent signe que tout allait bien et toute la troupe s'avança.

Les deux femmes furent emmenées à l'intérieur d'une grande cavité rocheuse, puis attachées à un anneau de fer planté dans la paroi. Elles avaient environ deux mètres de corde chacune, ce qui ne laissait pas une grande liberté de mouvements.

Néanmoins, elles étaient ensemble et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre pour se réchauffer. Elles étaient exténuées et commencèrent à somnoler…

######

Séverus et Lancelot avaient suivi des traces mais il semblait que ce n'étaient pas toujours les bonnes ! Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois sur leurs pas et cherchaient partout un indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la bonne voie…

Le soleil indiquait le milieu de la journée et ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire boire leur monture et leur accorder un peu de repos. Lancelot connaissait un peu les environs, fort heureusement, mais de nombreuses routes étaient envisageables en de pareilles circonstances.

Pour eux, l'hypothèse la plus probable était celle d'un groupe de saxons armés, cachés dans la forêt, enlevant les deux femmes. Ils avaient donc suivit les empreintes laissés par les chevaux, celles qui formaient un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes.

Ils s'étaient remis en route et étaient arrivés dans un petit village. Cependant, personne n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu correspondre à une troupe ennemie et deux femmes royales.

Séverus et Lancelot rebroussèrent donc chemin.

Ils étaient conscients de perdre un temps précieux… Ils se rendaient compte que la tâche était ardue et que c'était un peu comme s'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

A un croisement, ils firent une courte halte pour les chevaux et pour se nourrir un peu. Ils filèrent ensuite vers l'Est et ses terres un peu plus sauvages.

Le soleil déclinait. Les deux chevaliers étaient tenaces, ils ne voulaient pas abandonner les deux dames à leur triste sort.

Séverus regardait en direction du sol lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose briller avec les tous derniers rayons du couchant. Il alla voir de plus près et ramassa sur le sol une sorte de bijou en or. Lancelot se pencha aussi vers l'objet et la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

« - La broche de Dame Hermione ! s'exclama t-il alors qu'une lueur d'espoir brillait dans leurs yeux.

- Dormons ici cette nuit. Nous repartirons un peu avant l'aube… Je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Lancelot acquiesça et alla s'installer pour dormir alors que Séverus s'occupait des chevaux.

Le Serpentard s'assit ensuite dans l'obscurité, attentif au moindre bruit de la nuit. Il songeait à Hermione et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de culpabilité et d'appréhension concernant son sort…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre, où je mets fin au calvaire d'Hermione...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Et à bientôt pour la suite...

Chapitre 7 : délivrer Hermione!

Hermione avait peu dormi dans la position inconfortable qui était la sienne. Elle était adossée à la paroi rocheuse, les jambes étendues et Guenièvre avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses afin de s'en faire un oreiller. Hermione lui avait caressé distraitement les cheveux et la jeune reine avait fini par s'endormir.

La rouge et or réfléchissait, elle observait tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelques rayons lumineux s'infiltrant dans la grotte lui indiquaient qu'une nouvelle journée était apparue. De l'eau fraiche avait été posée près d'elles, ainsi qu'un maigre bout de pain rassit. Hermione se dit que le but de leurs agresseurs était de les maintenir en vie, ce qui était déjà en soit une bonne chose ! Mais pour quoi faire ? Une monnaie d'échange sans doute…peut-être allaient-ils les marchander contre les terres du roi Arthur ou contre de l'or…

Les hommes qui les avaient emmenées ne semblaient pas trop se préoccuper d'elles. Du coup, Hermione s'affairait à défaire les nœuds de la corde autour de ses poignets. Elle y allait lentement, en jetant des regards circulaires pour voir si quelqu'un approchait.

Cela lui prit quelques heures pour enlever la plupart des liens. Guenièvre était éveillée et elle avait commencé à imiter Hermione toujours aussi discrètement. Le jour déclinait maintenant, et elles s'aperçurent que de nombreux Saxons revenaient dans la grotte.

Elles se regardèrent et la Gryffondor murmura :

« - Demain, nous tenterons quelque chose. »

La reine hocha la tête et lui fit un misérable sourire.

De la viande chassée du jour était en train de cuire, les ennemis festoyaient mais silencieusement. Ils buvaient aussi du vin, et Hermione pensa qu'ils s'endormiraient bientôt dans un sommeil profond, voilà qui servirait ses plans…

L'un d'eux s'approcha et leur offrit un morceau à manger, elles le dévorèrent sous les rires des autres barbares…Mieux valait prendre des forces pour ce qu'elles projetaient de faire et rira bien qui rira le dernier ce disait Hermione en les toisant d'un œil furibond.

######

A quelques lieux de là, Séverus et Lancelot continuaient à remonter la piste. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient désormais sur la bonne voie mais avançaient au pas. En effet, ils ne voulaient pas manquer un seul indice laissé par Hermione. Après avoir découvert la broche, que Séverus avait soigneusement rangée, ils avaient aussi repéré les rubans. Ils ne voulaient plus tourner en rond alors ils cherchaient méticuleusement et lentement…

Le soir venu, ils avaient établi un nouveau petit campement. Ils mangeaient auprès du feu et Lancelot avait même débusqué un lièvre qu'il faisait cuire.

Les deux hommes se parlaient peu, leur crainte grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans ces terres inconnues. Ils pensaient au début, qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à retrouver les deux jeunes femmes mais il fallait admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Séverus ruminait ses sombres pensées. Il devait retrouver Hermione le plus rapidement possible, rencontrer Merlin, voir le Collier et enfin retourner à la quiétude de Poudlard ! Il espérait repartir au plus vite, retrouver sa vie de professeur…

« - Vous êtes bien songeur ce soir, Sire Séverus.

- J'espère les retrouver au plus vite…et en vie, rien de plus…

- Oui je suis d'accord. Ils ne toucheront pas à la reine et j'ose croire que ces barbares ne feront pas de mal à Dame Hermione.

- Nous arriverons à temps, il le faut ! »

Lancelot sourit tristement à son compagnon en priant pour qu'il ait raison. Il savait que sous ses airs froids, Séverus tenait à Hermione, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre le blond se demandait même si Séverus se rendait compte de cet attachement…

#######

Enfin, elles y étaient arrivées !

Hermione et Guenièvre avaient défait les nœuds qui les retenaient prisonnières. Et alors, que le jour n'allait pas tarder, elles avaient profité que tous les hommes, certes un peu enivrés, étaient endormis pour pouvoir quitter silencieusement la grotte. Elles avaient contourné les trois gardes somnolant à l'extérieur puis elles s'étaient éloignées.

Elles avaient ensuite courut à perdre haleine, à travers les bois ne faisant pas attention à la direction qu'elles prenaient. Leurs robes étaient déchirées par les ronces, leurs pieds étaient meurtris dans leurs petits mocassins et Hermione s'était griffée la joue et les mains en tombant plusieurs fois.

Le soleil était aveuglant pour elles qui étaient restées dans l'ombre pendant de nombreuses heures. Trop fatiguées pour continuer au même rythme, elles marchèrent longtemps sans se retourner…

Le silence des sous-bois était effrayant, elles sursautaient à chaque bruit résonnant autour d'elles. Un vol d'oiseaux apeurés les fit se retourner brusquement, elles ne virent rien mais elles entendaient un peu plus loin le son caractéristique d'un remue-ménage causé par des hommes. Ils étaient à leur recherche ! Et aux éclats de voix qu'elles pouvaient distinguer l'accent de ses hommes était celui de leurs ravisseurs ! La lueur d'espoir de voir leur chevalier arriver s'éteignit alors…

Elles se remirent à courir et guidées par le roulement des vagues sur la plage, elles longèrent le chemin de la côte.

Elles ne se retournèrent pas mais savaient qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle avait un point de côté atroce et la tête lui tournait… Elle sut que tout était perdu alors qu'elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement les sabots d'un cheval martelant le sol. Un homme l'attrapa au vol et elle vit que Guenièvre subissait le même sort. Hermione essaya de se débattre, de griffer et de mordre son agresseur mais rien n'y fit, il la maintenait fermement…

##

En peu de temps, elles furent de retour dans la grotte : le désespoir les envahissait !

Elles essayaient de lutter mais ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elles. Elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient plus les conditions « favorables » dont elles avaient bénéficié avant de s'échapper.

Guenièvre se tenait droite alors qu'un des hommes s'avançait vers elle. Il était furieux et même les autres semblaient le craindre. Hermione en conclut qu'il était en quelque sorte le chef du groupe.

Il s'approcha de la reine et la gifla.

« - Vous paierez un jour pour cet affront ! Siffla t-elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- En attendant vous êtes prisonnières et dès demain vous partez pour d'autres rivages où mon prince vous attend… Un bateau est en route… Attachez-la solidement au mur… »

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, la jeune femme fut conduite contre la paroi où ils l'enchainèrent. Elle était debout, les bras levés et enclavés à un anneau au dessus de sa tête.

Deux d'entre eux tenaient toujours Hermione qui était encore sous le choc de l'annonce faite par le chef. Ainsi, elles allaient partir par bateau dans une autre contrée sauvage où la reine serait remariée de force à un vil prince. _Quelle belle destinée !_ Ironisa Hermione.

Revenant à son sort à elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été question de son propre cas ! Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe vu la manière dont les deux brutes, qui la maintenait, la regardait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

- Ce que vous voulez ! Amusez-vous donc avec ce petit chat sauvage ! »

En entendant cela, Hermione, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, se remit à se débattre, mais les hommes n'en furent que plus excités. Ils arrachèrent les restes de sa robe et déchirèrent le haut de sa sous-robe ce qui laissa apparaitre en partie sa poitrine. Un des deux y glissa sa main et lui agrippa fermement un des seins, tandis que la rouge et or se démenait de plus belle. L'autre avait attrapé son jupon et l'avait remonté jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses mains sales, il était répugnant et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues.

« - Arrêtez ! Cette jeune femme n'est pas une de mes servantes ! Elle a aussi de l'importance ! »

Le chef se retourna vers Guenièvre, assez étonné. Il leva la main vers le groupe et tous se figèrent. Il se rapprocha et la reine reprit.

« - Dame Hermione de Silésie était mon invitée avant que vous ne veniez rompre notre vie…

Elle est la fille d'un grand seigneur dans l'Est ! Epargnez-la, vous pourrez ainsi la marier à un noble de votre contrée ou ramener à votre prince un autre jouet !

- Comment savoir si vous dites la vérité ?

- Vous aurez bien le temps de faire vérifier mes dires ! Et quel intérêt aurais-je à vous mentir ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me préoccuper du sort de pauvres paysannes !

- Très bien…Vous deux, attachez-la de l'autre côté ! Nous verrons ce que nous ferons ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, soulagée. Elle leva la tête vers Guenièvre et la remercia de tout son cœur mentalement.

Les deux autres étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir assouvis leurs besoins et ils trainèrent brutalement la jeune femme contre la roche. Ils l'attachèrent de la même façon que la reine et pour la punir en quelque sorte, ils lui jetèrent un seau d'eau froide sur le corps.

Cela permit à Hermione de se sentir nettement moins sale, car elle avait encore la sensation d'avoir leurs mains sur elle… Elle tremblait mais au moins le pire n'était pas arrivé, et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas à venir…

#####

_Séverus était en train de contempler le corps mutilé d'Hermione, il la trouvait pourtant si belle encore… Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement de colère et de peine…Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé de pleurer ? Il ne se rappelait plus…Il mit son corps dans une étoffe et le fixa à son cheval… Un peu plus tard, il se trouvait au milieu d'une horde de barbares, il tenait une grande hache qu'il maniait avec dextérité contre ses ennemis…Il en tua plusieurs mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il se sentit faiblir alors qu'ils se jetaient tous sur lui…_

Une main ferme le secouait et Séverus se réveilla couvert de sueur. Un cauchemar ! Rien de plus ! Il jeta tout de même un œil à son cheval mais n'y découvrit pas de corps…Il fit un signe de tête à Lancelot pour le remercier et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Les deux hommes se remirent en selle et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village où des paysans affirmèrent avoir vu une troupe au galop il y avait environ trois jours.

Ils se rendirent à l'auberge pour souper un peu et faire boire les chevaux. Leur but était proche, ils le sentaient !

Une petite vieille assise près du feu racontait une histoire aux enfants du coin. Elle leur narrait combien il était dangereux de se promener sur les rivages et de s'aventurer sur le sentier maudit à travers la falaise…

Les deux chevaliers écoutaient sans en avoir l'air puis ils payèrent l'aubergiste et une fois la direction assurée, ils reprirent leur chemin.

Ils parcoururent quelques grandes étendues d'herbes et entendirent le bruit caractéristique des vagues.

Ils descendirent un petit chemin sur la plage puis longèrent le rivage. Finalement, ils cherchaient des yeux le fameux sentier maudit décrit par la femme. Après quelques temps de recherches ils se dirigèrent vers un creux dans les rochers.

Ils y conduisirent leurs chevaux et entrèrent dans le sous-bois.

A cause des branches basses, ils mirent pieds à terre, tous leurs sens en alerte.

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient alors qu'ils avançaient encore. Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux à un arbre, Séverus prit son arc et ses flèches et Lancelot son arbalète, leurs épées déjà accrochées à la ceinture.

Précautionneusement, ils se hasardèrent au plus près, jusqu'à apercevoir un homme. Les deux chevaliers guettèrent alors que les minutes passaient, et ils découvrirent une sorte d'entrée dans un gros rocher d'où allaient et venaient des Saxons.

Deux montaient la garde au dehors, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien vifs et ne perçurent que trop tard le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche au moment où celle-ci vint se planter dans leur corps !

Séverus et Lancelot se précipitèrent tout en réarmant leurs armes avec de nouveaux projectiles. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée de la roche et dès qu'ils eurent une nouvelle cible en vue ils envoyèrent leurs flèches.

Séverus réarma une troisième fois et décocha une nouvelle salve mortelle. Sous l'effet de la surprise, les ennemis n'avaient pas tout de suite réagis et six de leurs hommes étaient déjà à terre. Alors qu'ils se précipitaient sur leurs propres armes, cinq de plus étaient morts.

Les deux chevaliers étaient superbes, ils se battaient avec bravoure pour délivrer leurs dames. Elles-mêmes ne manquaient rien du spectacle, le sourire aux lèvres, tellement soulagées en voyant leur sauveur.

Séverus et Lancelot étaient presque à bout de leurs adversaires, ils tournoyaient, se baissaient, sautaient, et finalement assénaient les coups de grâce. Le Serpentard reçut une blessure au bras, sous l'épaule gauche tandis que le blond s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures. Tous les autres étaient maintenant trépassés et les deux hommes aperçurent les captives.

Séverus se figea un moment devant la vision d'Hermione : elle était dos à la paroi rocheuse, légèrement cambrée, les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements déchirés…si le moment n'était pas si dramatique il l'aurait trouvé extrêmement attirante.

Il réagit tout de même et se précipita vers Hermione qui lui souriait comme jamais. Il défit ses liens et la soutint un peu alors que ses jambes supportaient à nouveau son corps. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Hermione ayant du mal à croire à tout ce qui venait de se passer et surtout au fait que Séverus était enfin là.

Elle se rapprocha délicatement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Séverus pour le serrer contre elle. Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop que faire, comment réagir à ce contact si doux… encore une fois.

« - Merci d'être là… J'ai tellement espéré que vous viendriez me chercher…Séverus » Elle murmurait ces paroles à son oreille et il sut alors combien il tenait à elle et combien il était soulagé de la voir vivante. Il referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle et instinctivement il resserra leur étreinte.

##

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, et c'est un léger toussotement amusé qui les décida à se séparer. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux puis reprirent enfin conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils étaient toujours dans la grotte.

Lancelot portait Guenièvre dans ses bras, sois disant trop faible pour tenir debout. Hermione se disait qu'elle profitait surtout de la situation pour être contre Lancelot. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui rappela le moment qu'elle venait de partager avec Séverus et elle se sentit rougir.

Elle regarda le couple sortir de la grotte, puis s'aperçut que Séverus la regardait. Contre toute attente, il lui tendit la main. Elle y glissa la sienne qui était gelée. S'en rendant compte, il reconnu intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas très habillée, et il lui donna sa cape avant d'avoir envi de regarder plus en détail à quel point son vêtement était transparent, et à quel point il était déchiré…

##

Ils montèrent tous les quatre à cheval, Hermione et Guenièvre ayant prit ceux des Saxons. Ils refirent le chemin à l'envers, s'arrêtant pour manger un peu et dormir. Les deux jeunes femmes en avaient bien besoins…

Ils rentrèrent donc ainsi à Camelot où l'histoire des deux princesses captives avait déjà fait le tour du village et du château.

Ils prirent tous un bon bain après ces nombreuses journées à cheval, et allèrent se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

Séverus se dit qu'il serait bien temps de parler de tout ceci demain avec Hermione…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous!

Un nouveau petit chapitre... Hermione et Séverus se découvrent peu à peu... Il ne faut pas aller trop vite!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si cela vous plait toujours, ils me font vraiment plaisir...

A Bientot pour la suite.

Chapitre 8 : Découvre-moi.

Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien le lendemain matin. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs et son visage était pâle. Elle se sentait au bord de la nausée. Pourtant la jeune femme se dirigeait vers les appartements de Séverus qui lui avait demandé de venir lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.

Elle frappa à sa porte et attendit patiemment. Elle eut l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière alors qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte des cachots en vue de leur mission. L'animosité qu'elle éprouvait alors envers Séverus avait disparut. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps, elle commençait à voir en lui autre chose que la terreur des cachots. Il n'était pas parfait mais il avait un certain sens du devoir, de l'honneur et il fallait bien l'admettre un immense courage. Elle se doutait qu'il avait ces qualités au fond de lui puisqu'elle connaissait son rôle d'agent double pendant la guerre contre Voldemort mais là, elle pouvait les voir par elle-même…Et la Gryffondor commençait à admettre que c'était plutôt agréable de découvrir cette nouvelle face du Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tirant la Hermione de ses pensées. Une jeune servante sortit de la pièce en s'effaçant pour laisser la visiteuse entrer.

La rouge et or était surprise, et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit que Séverus était en train de finir de s'habiller. Il était debout, revêtu d'un pantalon et il s'affairait à lacer ses chaussures. La jeune femme regardait son torse nu et ses épaules et se rendit compte que l'entrainement des chevaliers avait fait de lui un homme bien dessiné : sa musculature s'était développée et avec sa peau blanche. Elle était en train de se dire qu'il était très beau ainsi lorsqu'il la fit revenir sur terre.

« - Refermez votre bouche, Hermione. Dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire amusé.

- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du vous détailler ainsi…elle rougit légèrement et baissa un peu le regard pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux noirs. Elle aperçut alors le baquet rempli d'eau et fit le rapprochement avec la servante.

- Mais… Ce sont des femmes qui viennent faire votre bain ?

- Oui…Ce n'est pas votre cas ? ironisa t-il.

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Alors vous êtes jalouse peut-être ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais !... Et ne jouez pas ainsi avec moi, je n'en ai pas envi aujourd'hui ! » ajouta-elle boudeuse.

Séverus se mit à la dévisager un instant, elle ne plaisantait pas ! Serait-elle malade ? C'est vrai qu'elle semblait un peu pâle par rapport à d'habitude. Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et continua à s'affairer. Il essayait, depuis plusieurs minutes, de refaire son bandage au bras mais sans succès.

Hermione le regardait distraitement puis n'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Laissez-moi vous aider…dit-elle en lui ôtant gentiment le morceau de tissu des mains. Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise, je ne vais pas y arriver sinon. »

Séverus s'exécuta docilement, il n'avait pas toute la matinée et sans l'aide d'une servante, il valait mieux laisser faire Hermione. Il se mit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et attendit.

Hermione avait les mains chaudes et le simple fait qu'elle effleure des doigts la peau de Séverus le fit frissonner une fois avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

La jeune femme faisait cela naturellement, elle appréciait le fait de partager ce moment avec lui, dans la tranquillité et la sécurité que cela comportait. Elle était loin de la grotte froide et humide, loin du roulis incessant des vagues et des sifflements du vent… Elle fut parcourut de tremblements alors qu'elle faisait le dernier nœud du pansement. Séverus la dévisageait et il trouvait le comportement de la Gryffondor étrange, elle semblait bien présente, attentionnée à ce qu'elle faisait et en même temps il la sentait étrangement absente…

Elle allait se retourner pour le laisser finir de s'habiller mais il la retint par la main, elle était glacée à présent.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui…enfin je ne sais pas trop… »

Séverus la fit asseoir en face de lui sur la pierre formant le rebord de la fenêtre, elle continuait à trembler et il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux noisette.

« - Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Pourquoi avez-vous été enlevées ?

- Guenièvre devait partir par bateau rejoindre je ne sais quelle contrée barbare, afin d'y épouser un prince.

- Et pour votre sort ?

- Ils pensaient que je n'avais pas d'importance jusqu'à ce que…

- …Oui ?

- Jusqu'à ce que Guenièvre leur dise que j'étais une princesse venue de l'Est…

- Vous ne me dites pas tout… Avez-vous été brutalisée ?

- ... un peu… Hermione avait détourné le visage, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter en détails.

- Laissez-moi voir ce que vous avez vécu…

- Je ne sais pas… Promettez-moi de ne pas fouiller dans ma mémoire pour voir des souvenirs qui ne vous concerne pas… Je… je me sens fatiguée et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à garder ce que je ne veux pas que vous voyiez.

- Je ne m'aventurerai pas au-delà de ce que vous voudrez bien me montrer. »

Hermione releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Séverus, elle se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches à ce moment-là et que la solution pour ne plus ressasser ce passé était de le partager avec quelqu'un.

« - _Légilimens_ » murmura t-il alors qu'il sentait qu'Hermione lui faisait pleinement confiance. Le Serpentard en était d'ailleurs très étonné, personne ne lui avait jamais offert ainsi son esprit.

Il se concentra et atterrit dans la grotte alors que la chef du groupe giflait Guenièvre. Il vit ensuite Hermione se faire brutaliser par les deux hommes, et une pointe de rage l'envahit lorsqu'il ressentit sa détresse. Il assista, impuissant à toute la scène, revécut chaque instant de sa vie de captive.

Il fut ensuite transporté au moment où elle l'avait vu arriver pour la sauver, il pouvait ressentir son soulagement et son admiration devant son courage… Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il se revoyait enlacés. La jeune femme avait perçut son sentiment, elle le sentait choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Elle le dirigea alors vers le souvenir du tournoi, lorsqu'elle avait déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait apprécié ce contact et qu'elle n'avait nullement été dégoûtée par ce qu'elle faisait…

La pièce réapparut autour d'eux alors qu'ils se regardaient toujours.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Séverus.

- Je n'en sais rien… Je vous apprécie juste pour ce que vous êtes…dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Ce que je vois ici me suffit.

- Ce n'est qu'un rôle, une façade.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je suis, alors ne vous mettez pas en tête des choses absurdes…Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon cas… Je ne suis pas ce héros chevaleresque que vous avez vu, il est aux antipodes de ma vraie personnalité.

- Je crois que vous vous mentez à vous-même…

- Nous sommes en mission, ne confondez pas tout !

- Je pense qu'il est trop tard, je n'arriverai plus à vous voir tel que vous laissiez paraitre avant. Et ne soyez donc pas tant choqué que quelqu'un puisse se sentir proche de vous…

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable…

- Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de vous alors.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites… Ce doit être la fièvre sans doute… Venez, je vous raccompagne à vos appartements, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il se leva et enfila une tunique noire. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se voilait la face, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait raison, qu'il ne jouait vraiment qu'un rôle. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce voyage au Moyen Age lui avait ouvert un peu les yeux, qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui…

##

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et Hermione regagna bien vite son lit ne se sentant toujours pas bien. Séverus demanda à une servante de s'occuper d'elle.

Pour sa part, il alla trouver le roi qui l'avait fait convoquer.

« - Sire Séverus, vous avez sans doute écouté le récit de Dame Hermione.

- Oui, mon roi. L'heure est grave, les Saxons avaient projeté de faire épouser notre reine avec un de leur chef.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle injure ! Cette provocation doit être punie !... Ainsi, tous les chevaliers présents au château sont sollicités. Nous partons en guerre contre les Saxons. S'ils devaient arriver par bateaux, nous les accueillerons comme il se doit ! »

Séverus regarda autour de lui, alors que de nombreux chevaliers s'étaient approchés pour écouter. Il vit Lancelot qui arrivait auprès de lui.

« - Cette fois-ci nous sommes aussi conviés…

- Oui, j'en ai l'impression…

- Dame Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda Lancelot alors que la reine faisait son entrée.

- Non, elle est souffrante. Elle est restée dans ses quartiers.

- Messires chevaliers, allez donc vous préparer, nous partons cette après-midi. » Indiqua un homme près d'eux.

Séverus et Lancelot se donnèrent rendez-vous aux écuries, le temps de rassembler leurs effets.

#####

Cette histoire contrariait Séverus au plus haut point, ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ! Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements d'Hermione. Ils allaient devoir faire cavaliers seuls quelques temps et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Hermione était au lit, elle avait un peu dormit et mangeait un bouillon pour se réchauffer. Elle sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle le vit.

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme…

- Je crois que j'ai pris froid dans la grotte…Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au juste ?

- Je viens vous dire au revoir…

- Pardon ?

- Tous les chevaliers doivent partir en guerre contre les Saxons… »

Hermione leva une main devant sa bouche ouverte sous l'effroi.

« - Ce n'est pas possible… Cela ne fait pas parti du plan !

- Je le sais bien !... Mais je n'ai pas le choix !

- … Mais… Vous pourriez vous faire tuer !

- Ah mon sort vous intéresse un tant soit peu !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieuse, ne partez pas ! Nous n'avons qu'à reprendre le Voyageur de temps et rentrer…

- Vous me surprenez ! Où est votre vaillance légendaire de Gryffondor ? Il ne me semblait pas que votre devise soit « Courage, fuyons » !

- Cette mission ne vaut pas le prix de votre vie…

- Nous ne pouvons pas renoncer, si près du but. Nous avons la confiance de Guenièvre, et j'aurai celle d'Arthur après cette bataille... Merlin va réapparaitre d'ici peu, nous verrons alors le Collier et nous rentrerons.

- J'aimerai que vous ayez raison…

- J'ai toujours raison, vous devriez le savoir… »

Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête et rejoignait déjà la porte. Hermione avait tiré les couvertures et était descendue de son lit. Elle le retint alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna et elle se précipita contre lui, ses bras enroulés derrière sa nuque et son visage caché dans son cou.

« - Cela devient une habitude…dit-il alors qu'il mettait ses mains sur sa taille.

- Je vous en prie, prenez soin de vous… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… » elle murmurait alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Son corps tremblait mais elle ne le lâchait pas de peur qu'il parte.

Il esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Il sentait qu'elle avait froid et se résolu à suspendre leur étreinte. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses jambes et la souleva dans ses bras. Il la déposa doucement dans son lit et elle délaça ses mains de son cou.

« - Soyez guérie lorsque je reviendrais. » murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne se retourna pas et sorti des appartements d'Hermione.

##

Son cheval était déjà prêt et Lancelot l'attendait. Il lança un coup d'œil complice à Séverus puis ils se rapprochèrent d'autres chevaliers. Ils se mirent en selle et lorsque le roi les rejoignit, ils formèrent les rangs. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du château, regardant une dernière fois Camelot qui s'éloignait et espérant y revenir un jour…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ce retard monstrueux mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer cette petite fic., heureusement je peux vous poster ce nouveau chapitre tout frais. J'essairai de ne pas être si longue pour le prochain...

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos petits commentaires qui font toujours plaisirs...

A bientôt.

Chapitre 9 : La guerre au Moyen Age.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Séverus était parti en guerre contre les Saxons.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer car son état s'était aggravé un peu après le départ du Serpentard.

La fièvre s'était emparée de la jeune femme et elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Guenièvre était inquiète au sujet de son amie. Elle avait fait venir les meilleurs guérisseurs mais rien n'y faisait… La rouge et or s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, elle ne mangeait quasiment pas et avait perdu du poids.

Elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars où elle retrouvait Séverus mort lors des combats. Cela devenait de pire en pire, les atrocités se succédaient dans sa tête, plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait peur pour lui, et ne voulait pas tout cela… En fait, elle culpabilisait : s'était de sa faute si Séverus était parti se battre. Si elle n'avait pas cette manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir… elle ne serait pas partie en mission en l'entraînant avec elle !

Le remord était tel qu'elle se laissait couler. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le retour sain et sauf de Séverus…

#####

Après de nombreux jours de marche, l'armée du roi Arthur arrivait enfin en vue du campement ennemi. Les Saxons avaient, en effet, débarqués sur la plage non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient retenu prisonnières Hermione et Guenièvre.

Ils s'installèrent au milieu d'une pleine et avaient monté des tentes sommaires. Tous les soldats étaient à la fois excités et anxieux à l'idée d'affronter leurs ennemis. Mais ils étaient prêts à suivre leur roi dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Séverus pensait qu'il en avait fait de même avec Albus. Il avait exécuté la moindre de ses consignes et lui vouait une fidélité et une admiration éternelles. Sur ses pensées un éclat de lumière transperça les sombres nuages d'orage. Tous s'exclamèrent joyeusement devant ce signe du ciel qu'ils présageaient bienveillant.

Cependant, le Serpentard avait le visage fermé de ses mauvais jours, il était grognon et ne cherchait pas le moindre contact avec autrui. Lancelot respectait son silence et trouvait qu'il pouvait ainsi mieux se concentrer.

Séverus souhaitait en finir au plus vite, commencer la bataille et remettre à flots cette horde de Saxons sans plus de cérémonie.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Encore ! Il l'avait quitté alors qu'elle était malade et quasiment sans défense. Il espérait que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle était en sécurité. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour il s'inquiéterait ainsi pour une femme et encore moins pour Hermione Granger !

Sans vraiment le savoir, il s'attachait à elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu… leur retour à Poudlard, à la réalité, serait difficile, il le pressentait … car tout devenait de plus en plus confus dans son esprit. Sa personnalité était en train de changer, mais le voulait-il ? Depuis toutes ces années, il gardait son masque d'impassibilité et n'avait jamais eu à en pâtir. Il aimait être seul et inspirer la crainte. C'était sa nature, non ?

Il réfléchissait tout en aiguisant de plus en plus violemment la lame de son épée, jusqu'à ce que le son des cors de guerre retentisse.

Les chevaliers s'attroupèrent autour de leur roi qui leur fit un discours enjoué et combattif. Puis tous se lancèrent à l'assaut des ennemis.

C'est par surprise qu'ils attaquèrent. Séverus et Lancelot se battaient côte à côte. Ils étaient redoutables et de nombreux morts se répandaient sur leur passage.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'acharnaient et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Arthur signala le repli et ils purent retourner à leur campement de fortune. Le repos était plus que bienvenu, ils mangèrent et décidèrent de se coucher auprès d'un des feux.

Le lendemain et les trois jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient affreusement. Séverus se levait, mangeait, allait se battre, revenait au camp, mangeait, dormait et ainsi de suite. Il se disait que sans l'entrainement intensif qu'il avait pratiqué depuis son arrivée, jamais il n'aurait tenu autant de temps et sans les restes de sa vie d'espion, il serait surement mort à présent. Le cumul faisait de lui une sorte d'être supérieur, il faisait l'admiration de nombreux autres chevaliers, et Lancelot ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter leurs exploits au combat.

Mais ce qui valut à Séverus le plus de mérite fut le moment où il sauva Arthur alors que celui-ci venait d'être désarçonné. Il était entouré d'une dizaine d'ennemis et peinait à se relever. Lorsqu'il y parvint, tous s'élancèrent sur lui et sans l'aide du Serpentard, il aurait été transpercé de toute part. Séverus avait vu que le roi était en difficulté et il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille, pourfendant ainsi les lâches qui voulaient l'attaquer par derrière.

La mêlée se poursuivit alors que d'autres venaient tardivement à la rescousse de leur roi.

Le soir venu, les chevaliers ayant apporté leurs instruments composaient déjà des odes dont Sire Séverus était le héros. Ledit Sire se serait bien passé de cette côte de popularité. Il n'aimait pas du tout faire l'objet de toute cette attention et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester dans l'anonymat… Mais plus il se faisait discret, plus on lui servait à boire, plus on lui tapait sur l'épaule, et plus on le gratifiait de sourires et de compliments…

Séverus préféra aller dormir devant l'air goguenard de Lancelot qui commençait à bien le connaitre pour se dire qu'il ne supportait pas tout cet attrait qu'on avait subitement pour lui.

#####

Toutes ces nouvelles arrivèrent au château dans les jours qui suivirent. Guenièvre guettait le moindre signe de Lancelot et accessoirement d'Arthur. Mais elle fut bien surprise lorsque les pages lui narrèrent tous les exploits des chevaliers. Ils revenaient souvent à Sire Séverus qui avait sauvé leur roi, ou au Sire à la tunique d'émeraude par ci ou au chevalier ténébreux par là… La reine en était amusée et regrettait qu'Hermione ne puisse assister à tout cela. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer alors que la jeune femme ne se remettait toujours pas après trois semaines passées au lit. Elle ne faisait que gémir en proie à des cauchemars ou à une fièvre épuisante.

Un matin, un espoir lui parvint : le magicien Merlin avait été vu en direction de Camelot quelques jours auparavant.

Guenièvre se précipita au chevet de son amie pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. La brune semblait dormir, toujours d'un sommeil agité. La reine lui narra toutes les informations qui pouvaient la faire revenir parmi les vivants et bien qu'elle lui conta une fois encore les prouesses de Séverus, son état restait précaire.

Elle s'agitait cependant moins lorsque Guenièvre venait lui dire que son chevalier était en vie et qu'il combattait comme un diable. La convalescente semblait s'apaiser mais durant la journée, son état se dégradait à nouveau.

##

Merlin arriva au château dans le mois qui suivit. L'été s'achevait et un vent frais venait envahir les couloirs des appartements royaux.

La reine l'accueillit avec joie et elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ du magicien. Une fois qu'il se fut reposé et restauré, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait venir au chevet de sa jeune invitée.

« -Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est dans cette état. Affirma Guenièvre alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

- Elle semble gravement malade, en effet. Confirma le mage en l'examinant plus en détail. Son corps et son esprit sont atteints par un mal qu'il m'est difficile de soigner par des onguents. Elle seule a le pouvoir de se sortir de cet état.

-Mais que lui arrive t-il ?

- Elle est en train d'arpenter les affres de l'Amour…

- Oh ! …Ainsi donc, elle aime Sire Séverus !...

-Peut-être ne le sait-elle pas encore… Je vais lui donner un breuvage pour calmer ses craintes. Demain nous reviendrons lui parler. »

##

Hermione avait ressenti une immense chaleur lui parcourir le corps alors qu'on lui faisait boire quelque chose. Elle se sentit un peu apaisée et commença à s'assoupir.

Elle se souvenait des paroles de Guenièvre qui lui assurait que tout allait bien pour Séverus. Elle sourit intérieurement et son esprit se laissa porter.

_Elle marchait pieds nus dans la clairière d'une forêt, la pleine lune éclairait ses pas. Elle eu le se sentiment tout à coup d'être observée, et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit le loup noir de ses songes._

_« - Konogan…murmura t-elle._

_- Hermione… Vous êtes bien seule encore…_

_- Je suis si loin de lui…J'ai peur pour lui, plus que pour ma propre vie… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur…_

_- Faites-lui confiance, il reviendra… L'histoire ne s'achève pas ici… Vous ne devez pas vous languir ainsi, il faut être forte. Pour le futur Hermione, pour votre avenir à sauver, n'oubliez pas d'où vous venez et qui vous êtes. _

_- Mais c'est si difficile…_

_-Ne doutez plus de vous, il faut avancer… Hermione, vous êtes l'avenir… »_

_La jeune femme sourit face aux yeux d'or, elle avait les clefs en mains pour réussir. Il ne fallait plus songer à la mort mais à la vie maintenant. _

_Des bruits attirèrent son attention et au loin, à la lisière des arbres, elle aperçut une image des plus troublante : un couple dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage se tenait enlacé. Elle voulut s'avancer mais tout devenait flou autour d'elle, elle ne perçut plus que le hurlement d'un loup dans le lointain. _

##

Hermione se réveilla doucement alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les délicieux rayons baignaient son lit et elle sourit de contentement. La servante, la voyant éveillée, sourit à son tour et sortit de la pièce avec la promesse de revenir les mains chargées d'un plateau de victuailles.

La nouvelle avait été vite, quelques instants après son réveil, Hermione vit débarquer une tornade rousse surnommée Guenièvre, qui vint se jeter sur elle. Elle étreignit la jeune femme malgré le protocole royal. En cet instant, elle s'en fichait et était trop heureuse de voir son amie enfin sortie de sa léthargie. Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son lit, encore trop faible pour se lever.

Elle se fit servir un bon repas qu'elle dévora avec avidité, sous l'œil attentif et amusé de la reine.

Celle-ci avait émit l'idée de lui nourrir aussi la tête de tous les potins du château. Hermione avait la migraine mais attendait patiemment que la reine ait fini.

Et puis cela lui faisait du bien de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur.

##

Enfin, elle se laissait aller dans un bon bain. Sa compagne l'avait quitté quelques temps auparavant lorsqu'Hermione s'était finalement assoupi sous son babillage. Elle devait reparaitre à la cour dès ce soir pour diner à la table royale et pouvoir rencontrer Merlin.

Et c'est parée de sa plus belle robe qu'elle fit son entrée. Elle avait encore la démarche hésitante des malades remis sur pieds un peu trop rapidement et ses atours étaient devenus un peu grands pour son corps frêle. Cependant, elle avait la tête haute et se dirigeait avec le sourire vers le centre de la pièce. Guenièvre fut néanmoins contrainte d'admettre que sous les allures enjouées de son amie se cachait un air triste dont les yeux trahissaient l'expression. Ils avaient perdu leurs étincelles pétillantes et chaleureuses qui la caractérisaient autrefois.

Guenièvre accueillit Hermione et se dit qu'elle essaierait de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour égayer son séjour jusqu'au retour de son chevalier.

La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle pour essayer d'apercevoir le puissant magicien qu'elle devait rencontrer. Elle sut que c'était l'homme assit à la gauche de Guenièvre lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard. Ses yeux d'or ne pouvaient la tromper et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait le rapprochement avec Konogan.

Elle se souvenait avoir lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, un ouvrage concernant Merlin et sa faculté de transformation. Tout lui revint en mémoire et notamment le fait qu'il puisse prendre l'apparence d'un cerf, ou d'un autre animal de la forêt puisqu'il en était lui-même le gardien.

Tandis que les deux femmes s'avançaient vers lui, Merlin se leva et fut présenté à Hermione qui fit une petite révérence. Elle le détailla sommairement, car il ressemblait à l'image qu'elle s'était déjà faite de lui : une longue barbe blanche, une stature haute et élancée, et son grand bâton de mage complétait sa tenue constituée de longues robes sombres.

« - Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, sire Merlin.

- Vous paraissez en meilleure forme qu'hier ma chère.

- En effet, c'est grâce à vous et je vous en remercie.

- Guenièvre m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… Je pense que vous êtes une personne de confiance…Et peut-être qu'un jour je partagerai quelques secrets avec vous…

- En attendant, je vous propose de nous restaurer et de nous divertir », suggéra Guenièvre qui coupa court à leur entrevue.

Hermione lui rendit grâce car elle commençait à faiblir à rester debout ainsi. Elle était enchantée de sa rencontre avec Merlin. Il l'impressionnait par sa hauteur et par la majesté qui émanait de lui. Ses yeux reflétaient sa puissance et son maintient sa supériorité. Il avait cependant le bon goût de rester discret et agissait en faisant preuve d'humilité.

Si sa théorie était juste, et qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Konogan, Hermione se doutait bien qu'il savait qu'elle était une sorcière elle-aussi. Ils auraient peut-être l'occasion de parler seul à seul, et ainsi elle pourrait découvrir l'endroit où était caché le collier.

#####

Séverus se sentait épuisé. Il avait guerroyé de nombreux jours durant. Puis une fois que les Saxons avaient subit une première défaite, ils avaient pu se reposer un peu.

L'armée d'Arthur avait ensuite reprit la route, elle longeait les côtes afin de défaire les petits groupes d'ennemis qui s'étaient formés.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était gris et la brume commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils entamèrent la montée d'un chemin escarpé entouré de falaises.

Séverus ne présageait rien de bon, car tout était trop calme et silencieux. Il restait en alerte et ajustait son bouclier lorsqu'une salve de flèches siffla dans l'air. En un instant de nombreux chevaliers furent à terre, et les autres se réfugièrent contre les parois afin d'offrir le moins possible de cibles aux ennemis cachés sur les hauteurs. Les chevaliers et le roi longèrent la falaise pour se dégager de cette mauvaise passe et se retrouvèrent encerclés par les Saxons. Ils se démenèrent alors pour pouvoir les battre, Séverus et Lancelot faisant de leur mieux pour rester auprès d'Arthur et le défendre coûte que coûte.

La pluie se mit à tomber, n'arrangeant pas leur visibilité et les mouvements se firent moins vifs et moins adroits à cause de leurs vêtements trempés.

Le Serpentard se battait bien mais il fut contraint d'admettre que la partie allait être difficile. Il se permit de regarder aux alentours pour voir ses camarades mais à travers les arbres et la pluie battante, il avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Ses cheveux gouttaient d'une eau froide le long de sa nuque et il ressenti comme un doute l'envahir, une impression désagréable… Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre. Il vit un Saxon tenant une lance de fer et il fut horrifié de comprendre que celle-ci rejoignait son propre corps.

Il tomba à genoux sous le choc et la souffrance. Son adversaire eut la délicatesse de le laisser planté ainsi, alors que Lancelot se précipitait sur lui, fou de rage, décapitant au passage l'homme qui venait de blesser son ami.

Il s'agenouilla près de Séverus et laissa son corps reposer sur le sien. Celui-ci commençait à voir flou et était transi de froid. Lancelot mit la main sur la lance et la retira d'un geste sec. Sous la douleur, Séverus sombra dans l'inconscience…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous excuserez la longue attente, et que vous me pardonnerez avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous remercie énormement pour les reviews que vous avez laissé la dernière fois et j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie d'en écrire de nouvelles...

A bientôt.

Artémis.

Chapitre 10 : Apprendre à faire face.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus longs que Séverus eut jamais connut. A la suite de sa perte de connaissance, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

La bataille avait été remportée et Lancelot avait porté le corps de son ami jusqu'au campement monté à la hâte. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais l'état de Séverus restait extrêmement précaire. Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché fort heureusement. Il en avait vécut de bien pire mais dans ce contexte présent, aucune guérison magique et rapide ne pouvait le sortir de ce mauvais pas. De toutes les manières, il n'avait pas prit sa baguette et même s'il l'avait eu, il aurait été bien incapable de s'en servir. En effet, le Serpentard était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Il avait été installé dans une tente et comprenait qu'il y avait une certaine effervescence autour de lui mais il ne distinguait pas vraiment les êtres qui l'entouraient.

Et pourtant, Lancelot et Arthur aussi, s'inquiétaient pour son état. Ils étaient venus plusieurs fois à son chevet, notamment en compagnie du médecin royal. Celui-ci avait pensé refermer la plaie en la brulant avec un fer incandescent mais Lancelot était arrivé à temps pour empêcher cette barbarie.

Le chevalier avait alors dépêché une missive à l'intention de Guenièvre et Hermione afin de les avertir de la situation et leur demandant d'envoyer du secours car il pensait que son ami ne tiendrait jamais tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à Camelot…

Du coup, le médecin essaya tant bien que mal de refermer la plaie en rejoignant les peaux et en lui appliquant des baumes sous pansements.

########

A Camelot, la vie suivait son cours. Hermione était tout à fait remise et même si elle restait encore un peu maigrichonne, elle reprenait sa place auprès de la reine. Elle s'entendait bien toutes les deux et Guenièvre ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. De temps en temps, elle assistait à la gestion du royaume malgré les regards surpris des conseillers qui s'interrogeaient sur la présence de cette étrangère. Mais à force de sourires et de conseils avisés, Hermione était montés dans l'estime de ces derniers.

Merlin, qui était aussi présent lors des réunions, la regardait toujours d'un air indéfinissable. La jeune femme le ressentait et se trouvait un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cet examen. Comme le faisait Dumbledore, il semblait connaitre les moindres détails de ses pensées les plus intimes et de son âme. Peut-être la jaugeait-il pour savoir quelles étaient ses véritables intentions ?

Le grand enchanteur dû être satisfait, car il emmenait souvent Hermione faire de longues promenades. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et lorsque Merlin jugeait qu'ils étaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui posait des questions sur le monde d'où venait la jeune femme. Elle essayait de ne pas donner trop de détails afin de ne pas compromettre l'avenir et il le comprenait très bien, ne s'en offusquant pas outre mesure.

Une semaine de plus s'écoula, Hermione n'avait pas de nouvelles du champ de bataille. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Séverus lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle avait écouté les nombreux récits des conteurs et les connaissait maintenant par cœur. Pour s'occuper, elle les avait écrit sur un parchemin et s'imaginait déjà les relire au coin du feu, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil à Poudlard. A chaque fois, lorsqu'elle songeait à son retour, elle voyait Séverus partageant de nouveaux moments de vie avec elle. Elle ne se voyait plus continuer sa vie d'autrefois, et elle pensait que le Serpentard ne la traiterait plus comme il le faisait jadis. Cependant, lorsque ses pensées se faisaient trop insistantes à son sujet, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle repensait à la façon dont il l'avait tenu dans ses bras la dernière fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un court instant avant de se reprendre et de se maudire d'être si dépendante de lui !

Elle se répétait alors que cet avenir là n'existait pas : lui et elle, assit ensemble près de la cheminée était un rêve auquel il ne fallait même pas songer une seule seconde !

Et à force de se dire qu'il ne fallait pas y penser plus que cela, Hermione ne songeait qu'à Séverus ! La nuit, elle en rêvait même et elle se réveillait rageuse n'ayant aucune emprise sur cela. Et s'il y avait une chose que la jeune femme détestait le plus, c'était bien ne pas avoir la maîtrise de ses idées !

Et lorsque cela commençait à dégénérer au plus au point, qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait, leurs lèvres scellées, tendrement enlacés, elle se dit qu'elle était en train de devenir folle à liée et que leur retour à Poudlard devait se faire rapidement. Elle avait presque peur de s'endormir le soir et regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené un stock de potions de sommeil sans rêve !

###

Pour se changer les idées, elle avait accepté lorsque Merlin lui avait proposé d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans la forêt pour ses remèdes. Ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux à l'orée du bois et marchaient à travers les arbres.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser au jour où ils étaient eux-mêmes apparus et quand Séverus l'avait sauvé la première fois… Elle souriait bêtement quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière et que Merlin la regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà, l'œil malicieux.

« -Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression que mes paroles ne sont pas parvenues jusqu'à vous Hermione…

- Je suis désolée… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, murmura t-elle, en rougissant de honte.

-Oui, je m'en étais aperçu… Cela ne fait rien, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour voir votre niveau de magie. »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cela, et elle n'avait même pas prit sa baguette !

« - Vous savez, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas pratiqué et utilisé de sorts.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La magie reste en vous, elle devrait même être décuplée à force d'être canalisée.

- Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette, sire Merlin.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin… Je vais vous apprendre à utiliser vos sens et aussi la nature qui est autour de vous. »

Hermione en frémissait d'excitation. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout : apprendre. Et de la magie sans baguette en plus, elle était impatiente de commencer.

« - Avant tout, asseyons nous, il faut faire le vide dans votre tête. »

Elle s'exécuta, l'herbe était froide mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle oubli tout ce qui l'entourait, qu'elle oubli Séverus… Rapidement, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum. Etudier avec un des plus grands mages de tous les temps était une chance qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer…

Elle se concentra davantage pour ne laisser qu'une surface noire et lisse dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entrevit une silhouette floue au loin, elle se força à ne songer à personne en particulier et la laissa s'approcher. Merlin était entré dans sa tête et il s'avançait vers elle afin qu'elle entende son murmure :

« - _Très bien Hermione, vous êtes arrivée à un stade élevé de concentration. Maintenant, écoutez ce qui vous entoure et ressentez la nature_. »

La jeune femme commençait à redessiner mentalement la clairière mais il l'arrêta.

« - _Non, non, pas comme cela, vous ne devez pas voir le lieu où nous sommes mais en saisir l'essence même, vous devez le ressentir au fond de vous…_ »

Elle se concentra encore, pour l'instant elle ne ressentait rien. Puis petit à petit, des bruits firent leur apparition, quelques oiseaux piaillaient et des pas feutrés et légers indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, des animaux sans doute… La sensation de bien être qui entourait Hermione était agréable, l'herbe était douce au toucher et le vent lui caressait le visage.

Tout à fait relaxée, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux et se relever.

Tout était assez étrange, elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Ce qui l'entourait avait une entité propre en parfaite harmonie avec les autres éléments et avec elle-même.

A ce moment précis, elle se sentit sûre d'elle et aussi extrêmement puissante.

Merlin regardait les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il eut la confirmation qu'elle serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

« - Nous nous arrêtons ici pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » ma chère, je sais que vous êtes avide de montrer ce que vous pouvez faire mais il faut rentrer au château et vous reposez. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte maintenant mais vous avez puisez beaucoup d'énergie. »

Hermione se résigna, et ils rentrèrent alors que la nuit tombait. Elle s'endormit rapidement ce soir là et son sommeil ne fut ponctué d'aucun rêve.

Le lendemain, elle attendit patiemment que Merlin vienne la chercher pour retourner dans la forêt mais il ne vint pas. Elle ruminait un peu et était déçue. Mais son bon sens lui disait d'être patiente et de ne pas brusquer les choses…

Enfin, après deux jours sans nouvelles, le mage revint vers elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Hermione avait mûrit, elle ne trépignait plus d'impatience comme si elle allait recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël étant petite fille. Elle savait attendre et il sut qu'elle était vraiment prête pour ses enseignements.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt, et prirent place dans la même clairière que la fois précédente.

Hermione atteint le stade de concentration maximale très rapidement. Elle avait mit à profit la longue attente des deux derniers jours pour s'entraîner à faire le vide dans son esprit et cela commençait à venir très naturellement.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un brouillard intense était apparu, elle ne distinguait même plus Merlin mais elle ressentait sa présence non loin d'elle.

« _- Es-ce vous qui avez invoqué cette épaisse brume ?_

- _En effet… Maintenant, vous devez vous concentrez sur ma personne, vous ne pouvez me voir. Essayer d'utiliser les éléments de la nature pour me trouver. _»

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle voulait faire partir la brume pour trouver le vieil homme. Elle se concentra alors et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte appela le vent pour qu'il chasse le brouillard. Mais un force plus puissante s'y opposa, elle allait devoir être plus rusée, cela aurait été trop simple.

Les feuilles mortes crissaient sous ses pieds et elle eut l'idée de les employer, elle les fit s'envoler avec le souffle d'air et les projeta doucement dans différentes directions. Puis comme si elle avait reçu une invitation, Hermione les suivit et elle découvrit un étrange manège. Il était là, devant elle, les feuilles se soulevant et l'entourant gracieusement, elles dansaient presque autour de lui. Avec un sourire, elle le rejoignit, faisant retomber les feuilles sur le sol par une simple pensée. Il fit alors disparaitre le brouillard pour entamer un nouvel exercice.

Ainsi, ils s'entrainèrent tout l'après-midi à manier les éléments.

###

Après deux jours passés en sa compagnie, Hermione se sentait bien, complète en un sens. Elle était un peu plus joyeuse, et n'avait pas trop pensé à Séverus pendant ce temps.

Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre son dîner dans la grande salle, elle remarqua que Guenièvre avait le visage sombre. Elle tenait dans sa main une missive et lorsqu'elle vit Hermione qui s'approchait d'elle, elle eut un air compatissant.

La Gryffondor eut un moment de doute et de tristesse mêlés. Il était arrivé quelque chose… Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait Guenièvre et la parcourut rapidement. Lancelot décrivait une attaque et demandait de l'aide pour Séverus qui avait été gravement blessé. Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin, Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et elle dut s'assoir, sous le choc, afin de ne pas tomber de mal.

« -Ce n'est pas possible, murmura t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Le messager est arrivé tout à l'heure, il semblerait que cela soit arrivé il y a une semaine.

-Je dois partir le chercher et le soigner. Hermione s'était levée et une lueur de détermination avait gagné son regard.

-Non, vous ne pouvez y aller, il n'y a pas assez de soldats pour vous protéger durant le voyage…Je suis désolée, Dame Hermione. »

Hermione était effondrée. Elle laissa un sanglot lui échapper.

« -Si vous me le permettez ma reine, j'irai au chevet de Sire Séverus. Merlin s'était levé et avait prononcé ses paroles salvatrices. Hermione était restée interdite. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde, j'irai plus vite seul, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

-Soit. Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements, sire Merlin.

-Je pars sur l'heure.

-Oh merci, sire Merlin. Hermione s'était levée, et serrait les mains de l'enchanteur dans les siennes.

-Vous me remercierez lorsque je reviendrai en compagnie de sire Séverus, très chère. »

Hermione acquiesça, une faible lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Elle le regarda partir et se retourna vers Guenièvre qui avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire, j'avais la scène finale dans la tête depuis le début de cette histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez aussi du plaisirs à le lire... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions avec une petite review, cela apporte toujours extrêmement de satisfaction.

J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs anonymes et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires: Yzeute, MarynS, floflo68110 et Antaram.

A bientôt,

Artémis.

Chapitre 11 : T'attendre.

Hermione avait relu plusieurs fois le message écrit par Lancelot. Les mots « blessé gravement » revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire exactement : est-ce que Séverus avait été transpercé par une épée ? Avait-il eu un bras coupé ?

Cela pouvait dire tellement de chose, d'horreur, que la jeune femme s'en rendait malade. Et ce qui était loin de la rassurer, c'était que le médecin royal parti avec eux, n'avait rien pu faire. Cela devait être extrêmement sérieux.

Guenièvre essayait de lui remonter le moral et elle arrivait parfois à lui arracher un petit sourire. Elle avait décidé d'emmener Hermione et quelques soldats faire le tour des différents greniers du village. En effet, en ce début du mois de novembre, la reine voulait savoir si les provisions étaient abondantes ou s'il faudrait penser à puiser dans les réserves royales pour nourrir la population et le bétail.

Ainsi, elles avaient revêtu leur cape la plus chaude et étaient parties de bon matin à cheval. Hermione était impressionnée par la prévoyance de la jeune reine et était ravie d'assister à ce moment dans la gestion du royaume.

Elles profitèrent de leur excursion pour acheter quelques pièces de tissus et quelques accessoires.

En pensant à Noël, Hermione en profita pour acheter une dague dont la poignée était de couleur vert émeraude, incrustée de petites pierres noires. Elle se dit que ce serait un beau cadeau pour Séverus. Chez un petit marchand, elle prit aussi des ingrédients qui n'existaient plus dans leur époque. Séverus… En pensant à lui, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle du se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. _Et s'il ne revenait pas ?_ Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se résolu à penser positif. Il fallait qu'il revienne !

Elles rentrèrent au château en début de soirée, contentes malgré tout de leur journée. Si l'hiver serait rude, la famille royale devrait sans doute partager les réserves avec les paysans de Camelot, car les greniers n'étaient pas remplis à leur plus haut niveau. Mais, ils feraient face comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, l'hiver passerait et le printemps ramènerait l'espoir d'une nouvelle récolte.

Un petit page se présenta devant la reine et lui remit un morceau de parchemin. Le roi leur annonçait que son armée et lui-même avait prit le chemin du retour. Ils devraient arriver d'ici un peu plus d'une semaine, à moins que la neige commence à tomber et ralentisse leur progression. Il ajoutait qu'un groupe de chevaliers était déjà parti depuis trois jours pour rejoindre la cité et qu'un autre restait plus en arrière, marchant au ralenti avec les soldats blessés.

« -Notre roi revient victorieux vers Camelot, annonça t-elle gaiement. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Enfin, nous allons les revoir.

-Y a-t-il des nouvelles de Sire Séverus ?, demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Non, hélas. Arthur me signale juste qu'un groupe de chevaliers reste derrière pour ramener les blessés plus tranquillement.

-J'espère que le temps ne sera pas trop froid afin qu'ils puissent tous rentrer rapidement.

-Je crains malheureusement que la neige ne tarde à tomber. Dès demain, nous allons avoir de l'occupation, il faudra faire mettre les tapisseries sur les murs et les tapis au sol. »

Hermione acquiesça. Il était vrai que les nuages et le froid n'avait rien de rassurant concernant les conditions météorologiques qu'allaient devoir affronter les soldats pour rentrer chez eux.

########

Merlin avait chevauché durant quatre jours. Son cheval allait à vive allure, tant et si bien qu'il semblait porté par le vent. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs.

Ainsi, il arriva en un temps record auprès du roi Arthur qui l'accueillit avec allégresse.

« -Quelle joie de vous revoir, sire Merlin. Vous arrivez à temps car nous allions prendre le chemin du retour. Certains sont déjà partis et je pense que nous allons laisser un petit détachement en arrière.

-Oui, j'ai croisé le premier groupe il y a déjà deux jours de cela…

-Voulez-vous quelques victuailles et vous reposez après ce long chemin ?

-Plus tard peut-être. Je suis venu pour le chevalier Séverus, j'aimerai le voir, si vous me le permettez.

-Bien entendu. Venez, allons dans sa tente. »

Lancelot était déjà au chevet de Séverus qui dormait. Son visage conservait toujours un rictus de douleur. Il avait mal en permanence mais il s'habituait peu à peu à ressentir cela.

Merlin lui donna une mixture de son cru afin de la calmer et Séverus pu se détendre un peu. Le vieil homme lui appliqua ensuite un onguent sur sa plaie et il prononça quelques paroles dans une langue qui devait être du celte très ancien. Séverus était réveillé mais il peinait à ouvrir les yeux, ce simple effort lui coûtait.

« -Encore quelques jours de souffrance et vous serez sur pieds. »

Séverus, les yeux mi-clos, fit un léger signe de tête pour remercier son sauveur, il ne pouvait faire davantage.

Les trois hommes laissèrent le convalescent se reposer, il dormait déjà lorsqu'ils quittèrent la tente.

###

Arthur et sa troupe était parti depuis deux jours maintenant. Comme convenu, il avait laissé un petit bataillon d'hommes derrière lui. Lancelot faisait parti de ceux-là, il ne voulait pas laisser son ami seul et voulait être là pour l'épauler.

Merlin était retourné le voir plusieurs fois et il lui prodiguait toujours des soins. Ce matin-là, Séverus réussit à ouvrir les yeux alors que le mage était penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne voyait pas clairement les formes de son visage et un instant, il cru qu'il était mort ou bien que les morts étaient revenus à la vie.

« -Albus ? parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque.

-Non, Sire Séverus. » Tout ceci n'était donc pas un horrible cauchemar, Séverus avait cru être revenu à Poudlard mais tout lui revint d'un seul coup en tête. Il essaya de se redresser mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

« -Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous devez rester encore à vous reposer… Je suis Merlin, envoyé par Dame Guenièvre. »

Une lueur de panique traversa son regard.

« Et Hermione ?, s'enquit-il un peu trop rapidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle va bien. Elle est plus forte que vous ne le pensez. »

Séverus reposa sa tête, fatigué par ce mince entretien. Il voulait réfléchir mais il était épuisé et il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie.

###

Le Serpentard fut sur pieds quelques jours plus tard. Ils allaient pouvoir repartir et faire la longue route qui les ramènerait vers le château. Merlin était venu leur dire au revoir, il avait laissé quelques fioles à Séverus pour qu'il puisse se soigner tout seul. Ensuite, il avait promit d'être de retour à Camelot au printemps prochain pour les escorter lui et Dame Hermione lors de leur voyage de retour en Silésie. Merlin avait eu un regard qui en disait long envers Séverus puisque tout deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une parade.

Le campement derrière aux, une dizaine de chevaliers prenaient donc la route vers Camelot. Ils feraient beaucoup de haltes car nombre d'entre eux étaient faibles et ne tiendraient que quelques heures à cheval. Il était douloureux pour Séverus de voyager ainsi, les chairs à peine cicatrisées lui tiraient le ventre et il avait la désagréable impression que la plaie menaçait de se rouvrir à tout moment.

Vivement qu'il soit au château, il prendrait une bonne potion fabriquée par ses soins. Rien de telle pour vous requinquer. Et puis, il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il allait revoir Hermione. Auprès d'elle, il oublierait ces dernières semaines de guerre et de souffrances. Il retrouverait sa douceur et sa joie de vivre. Il en était presque impatient… Et ces quelques jours passés à frôler la mort à chaque instant, encore une fois, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas mourir seul.

Elle pensait qu'il avait changé, et pour une fois, il reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord… En fait, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, il n'était plus l'homme des deux camps et cela faisait toute la différence. Il avait choisi, ici même, de se battre pour un seul chef et cela impliquait moins de problème. Il avait décidé qu'il resterait du côté de la lumière désormais…

#######

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra douloureusement lorsque les premiers chevaliers rentrèrent au château. Elle regardait de loin les scènes de liesse en espérant voir arriver Séverus. Mais, avec peine, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne devait pas être remit de ses blessures lorsque cette troupe était partie. Elle trouvait extrêmement touchantes les femmes se jetant dans les bras de leurs maris, pleurant de joie ceux-là rentraient sain et sauf.

« -Bientôt ce sera notre tour, Dame Hermione, lui dit Guenièvre qui s'était approchée.

-Oui, je l'espère. » Hermione s'était tournée vers la reine et se forçait à sourire. Elle essayait d'être confiante.

Les journées passaient, Guenièvre et Hermione étaient très affairées à faire placer les protections de tissus pour l'hiver. Elles ne voyaient pas le temps s'écouler, et la Gryffondor se disait que s'était aussi bien ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle avait un petit moment de répit, elle montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la plus haute tour du donjon et malgré le froid mordant, elle restait quelques longues minutes à scruter l'horizon en espérant un quelconque signe de son retour.

Mais elle redescendait, toujours déçue…

###

Le premier jour de décembre, la neige se mit à tomber. Elle commençait à recouvrir le sol lorsque les clairons annonçant le retour du roi sonnèrent dans tout le château. Hermione, le cœur rempli d'espoir se précipita au devant des chevaliers. Elle cherchait une nouvelle fois Séverus du regard parmi la foule. Elle observa Guenièvre et Arthur se saluer, il lui avait prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Et même s'ils se regardaient fiévreusement, ils ne devaient rien montrer à leur peuple de leur profond attachement. Hermione savait que la jeune reine était partagée, son cœur aimait deux hommes et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne saurait vivre sans eux.

Devant la mine déconfite de son amie, Guenièvre avait demandé quelques renseignements au sujet de Séverus à son mari.

« -Dame Hermione, Arthur vient de m'apprendre qu'il a laissé Sire Séverus aux bons soins du sage Merlin avant de partir. Lancelot est resté aussi, pour veiller sur lui. Il était un peu mieux lorsque cette troupe s'est mise en chemin.

-Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ?

-Sire Séverus a été transpercé par une lance ennemie. Arthur qui s'était rapproché, venait lui donner les détails. Il était non loin de moi lorsque c'est arrivé. Le coup a été porté au ventre, mais, fort heureusement, il n'était pas mortel.

Hermione souffla de soulagement.

-Cependant, nous ne disposions pas du nécessaire pour le soigner correctement et il est resté quelques jours sans conscience. Votre chevalier est un homme très courageux, Dame Hermione…Il ne devrait plus tarder, encore quelques jours de patience...Maintenant, je vous laisse mes dames, je vais aller me reposer. »

Hermione réfléchissait sur ces derniers mois. Elle savait déjà que Séverus était quelqu'un de courageux mais elle s'apercevait de plus en plus qu'elle l'avait bien mal jugée durant toutes ces années. Elle pensait qu'il avait certainement un très sale caractère mais cela ne le rendait pas moins attirant. Au contraire… Oh Merlin ! Est-ce qu'elle venait de penser que Séverus Snape était désirable ?

###

Hermione passait la majeure partie de son temps sur la plus haute tour. Un redoux avait fait fondre la neige et le soleil éclairait la mi-décembre. Elle avait aidé Guenièvre à préparer les festivités pour Noël et s'était vu accorder le privilège de consulter la bibliothèque royale. Elle en était folle de joie et se disait qu'elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec Séverus. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, ni des autres chevaliers de son groupe et elle s'inquiétait de ce silence. Elle commençait à se poser mille questions : s'étaient-ils perdus ? Son état s'était-il détérioré ? Et Merlin, qui n'était pas revenu non plus, n'aidait pas à la rassurer…

Elle en était là, debout, derrière les remparts de sa tour, regardant vers la forêt. Le vent se levait doucement et elle avait sa main sur le col de sa cape pour en resserrer les pans.

Séverus venait d'arriver au château, exténué par les longues journées de marche, et de froid. Il cherchait des yeux Hermione mais ne la vit pas parmi les dames de la cour venu embrasser leur mari. Il regretta un peu, qu'elle ne soit pas là à l'attendre, et une pointe de tristesse et de déception parcourue son regard. _Pourquoi l'aurait-elle attendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Qu'elle lui aurait sauté au cou ? _

Guenièvre avait vu le désarroi sur le visage de Séverus. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et il s'inclina.

« -Relevez-vous Sire Séverus…Hermione sera ravie de savoir que vous êtes rentré.

-Elle n'a pas l'air pressé de me revoir, au contraire…

-Détrompez-vous, chevalier. Elle vous attend, rongée par l'inquiétude, depuis des semaines, elle guette le moindre signe de votre venue. Elle doit d'ailleurs être là-haut, dans les donjons en espérant vous voir. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas pensé que vous pourriez arriver par la porte Sud et qu'elle ne pourrait alors pas vous apercevoir… »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que Séverus était déjà parti dans les couloirs menant aux donjons. Il marchait rapidement porté par l'espoir qu'elle l'attendait, lui, pauvre fou qu'il était de penser une telle chose.

Il gravit cependant, péniblement les escaliers.

Et lorsqu'il sorti sur le haut de la tour, il la vit et fut saisi. Il pensa qu'elle était vraiment très belle ainsi. Elle tenait toujours sa cape qui volait derrière elle dans le vent, ses cheveux en faisaient de même et son autre main était appuyée sur le rebord de la pierre. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain…

Soudain, elle senti qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle se tourna légèrement vers l'importun qui venait la déranger dans sa contemplation.

Lui…il était là, enfin… Elle se dit qu'elle devait sans doute être victime d'une illusion à force de penser à lui si fort et si souvent.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle se précipita sur lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, de son corps d'homme contre le sien, de ses mains dans son dos. Il était un peu essoufflé et elle lui trouvait un air terriblement fatigué mais elle ne dit rien de peur de briser cet instant. Quand elle sentit qu'il la serait plus fort contre lui, qu'il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle ne put retenir une larme de soulagement. Son corps se laissa aller totalement contre le sien, évacuant toute la tension et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait contenu ces derniers temps.

Des flocons de neige se mirent à danser paisiblement autour d'eux. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Elle posa sa main délicate, doucement sur sa joue et releva les mèches de ses cheveux sombres. Il se sentit bien sous cette caresse si féminine. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer si belles retrouvailles dans le calme et l'intimité de cette terrasse. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir et profiter de cet instant avec elle. Elle frissonna sous ses mains.

« -Je vous en prie Séverus, ne partez plus loin de moi… Ne me laissez plus seule…J'ai eu si peur pour vous… »

Il aurait suffit qu'il lui dise qu'elle lui avait tant manqué et qu'il avait pensé à elle, lui aussi. Mais il n'en eu pas l'audace. Il lui prit la main qui avait de nouveau rejoint sa joue et il déposa un léger baiser au creux de sa paume.

« -Venez, redescendons ... Guenièvre et Arthur vont s'inquiéter de notre longue absence. »

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne et qu'ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers. Tout deux sentaient bien que ces retrouvailles avaient un goût d'inachevé, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, trop heureux, le cœur battant à tout rompre lors de cet instant où enfin ils étaient de nouveau réunis.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous!

Encore une fois, vous avez du vous demandez: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pendant tout ce temps?

Donc encore une fois, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cet effroyable retard.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic, et d'avoir ajouté des petits commentaires au chapitre précédent, notamment Eirann4ever , Camille (je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à voir ton adresse), ardeline, 3lpis, Hermione Jane Rogue, Dark Cape, Diiane, Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Hime-hakkai, MarynS, Antaram, APicSousZero. Cela fait chaud au coeur toutes vos reviews et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favori et en alerte, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui me lisent.

A bientôt.

Artémis.

Chapitre 12 : Inconsciente conscience.

Une fois de retour au château de Camelot, Séverus fut remit rapidement sur pieds. Il avait prit une des potions de régénération qu'il avait eu la prévoyance d'emmener et de ce fait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il avait narré à Hermione ses péripéties et ainsi ils avaient passé quelques moments ensemble. A dire la vérité, ils trouvaient, sans l'avouer à haute voix, que ces instants étaient plus qu'agréable à partager…

##

Après plusieurs jours, ils se promenaient dans l'enceinte du château, ils appréciaient ces moments de calme où ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois, ils restaient silencieux, marchant simplement côte à côte. Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« - A quoi pensez-vous donc ? Ou à qui, devrais-je plutôt dire, si j'en juge grâce à ce sourire niais qui orne votre visage ?

- Et bien, figurez-vous que je pense bien à quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? Ce cher Gauvain que nous n'avons pas vu depuis des mois, peut-être ? Séverus semblait s'amuser à taquiner Hermione ainsi.

- En effet, lui répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je me languie de lui !

- Vous êtes trop sentimentale…

- Je crois bien que c'est la seule phrase qui sonne vrai dans notre conversation ! »

Hermione se mit à rire doucement et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Séverus s'autorisa à esquisser un léger sourire sincère. La jeune femme le vit mais ne dit rien, trop heureuse de comprendre que son partenaire avait enfin réellement confiance en elle. Elle sourit de plus belle et lui jetait quelques coups d'œil pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Séverus se demandait bien à quel jeu s'adonnait sa partenaire à le regarder en coin comme cela. Il voyait tout à fait ce que son attitude avait bien pu déclencher chez elle et il se sentait bien en somme.

« - Je commence à avoir un peu froid. Rentrons, voulez-vous ?

- Oui, retournons au château, nous passerons aux cuisines prendre quelque chose de chaud.»

Il lui offrit alors son bras, redoublant d'effort pour faire reculer l'homme qu'il était depuis toutes ces années.

Au fond de lui, Séverus savait qu'il y a bien longtemps, il avait renié ses principes et ses convictions derrière un masque de glace et d'imperméabilité. Il s'était forgé lui-même ce mur de fermeté, d'autorité et de rigueur, ne laissant place à aucun sentiment. Cela faisait souffrir les émotions, et il avait alors décidé qu'il n'en éprouverait plus jamais.

Une phrase que lui avait dit Albus lui revint en mémoire : _« Ne jamais dire : jamais »_.

Son mentor avait eu une fois de plus raison. Il commençait à se poser trop de questions, signe évident que son véritable caractère refaisait surface. Les bonnes manières apprises lorsqu'il était enfant lui revenaient, et même son faible sourire qui étirait maintenant ses lèvres fines.

Il regardait Hermione sans la voir et celle-ci le laissait en paix avec lui-même, consciente que quelque chose de très important était en train de se jouer au plus profond de lui.

Après un moment, il cligna des yeux, comme si il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Il reprit contact avec la réalité et son regard se posa enfin sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle l'observait sans rien dire, respectueusement. Il songea qu'elle était une femme adorablement patiente. Il eut la furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser…

Mais avant qu'il ne se décide, elle posa sa main au creux du bras de Séverus et celui-ci se ressaisi.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse et allèrent se réchauffer aux cuisines. Hermione, assise d'un côté de la table, était songeuse, elle n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard dans cet état de réflexion auparavant. Il ne lui avait fait part de rien, et cependant, elle était sûre qu'il était en pleine introspection.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'elle était en train de le détailler. Elle se dit que l'air frais lui avait redonné quelques couleurs, mais ses cheveux noirs retombaient et cachaient une partie de son visage, ne pouvant donc lui en dévoiler davantage. Cependant, elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait les traits moins durs que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Il restait fin et élégant.

Elle suivit le mouvement d'une de ses mains portant un gobelet de vin chaud jusqu'à sa bouche. Cette dernière s'arrêta alors en plein mouvement et Hermione releva les yeux jusqu'aux deux onyx qui la fixait avec attention depuis un moment déjà.

La jeune femme referma la bouche qu'elle avait légèrement ouverte et se dit qu'elle avait très chaud soudainement.

Elle s'excusa précipitamment et s'éclipsa dans son appartement.

####

Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se calme ! Elle était complètement étourdie par les pensées qui l'avaient assailli lorsque la main de Séverus s'était levée, révélant ses doigts pâles, à la fois longs et fins, promesse de caresses à s'en damner.

Oh Merlin, elle était en train de fantasmer sur son ancien professeur ! Professeur, qui il fallait qu'elle se le remémore était froid, sinistre et sarcastique professeur qui prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser et à la critiquer…

Bref, elle le détestait à l'époque. A l'époque… elle n'était pas si sensible au charme qu'il dégageait malgré sa voix de velours, sa superbe intelligence et son charisme envoûtant… Hum, elle s'égarait une fois de plus !

Certes, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais c'était tout… N'est-ce pas ? Hermione essayait de se convaincre de ne pas s'attacher à lui plus qu'il était nécessaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à lui comme étant l'effroyable professeur honni et détesté !

Cependant, les moments passés ici lui revinrent en mémoire et notamment les attentions qu'il avait eu envers elle.

Elle finit par se calmer et se dit qu'elle avait grandi, et qu'il était tant de faire face à ses émotions. Et surtout à composer sa vie avec elles… Ce fut alors comme une révélation pour la jeune femme.

Elle n'allait pas cacher à Séverus qu'elle l'appréciait et ferait en sorte de ne pas trop s'imposer…

Et puis lui, il ne partageait certainement pas ses sentiments, il devait la voir encore comme une petite Gryffondor, comme une élève… Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait…

C'est sur ces nombreux doutes qu'elle s'endormit tard dans la nuit.

####

Séverus, de son côté, avait été surprit par le comportement d'Hermione. Il avait bien vu qu'elle le détaillait dans les cuisines et puis lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, elle avait tout bonnement pris la fuite. Il pensa que s'était pire que tout, elle avait du être horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait : c'est-à-dire lui. Il était à mille lieues de se douter qu'en réalité elle le trouvait bien plus qu'à son goût…

Alors c'est sur ses sombres pensées qu'il rejoignit, lui aussi ses quartiers.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'admettre mais il était peiné qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais il balaya bien vite cette idée absurde.

Il ne pouvait pas être faible à ce point…

Et pour couronner le tout, demain c'était Noël ! Il détestait cette fête…

####

En ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre, la neige tombait drue et un brouillard épais enveloppait le château. Il faisait froid et Hermione s'emmitoufla dans une longue cape bien moelleuse. Elle était prête à arpenter les couloirs glacés pour retrouver Séverus et lui offrir son petit cadeau. Au moment de le mettre dans sa poche, elle hésita. Un doute l'envahi : et si il n'appréciait pas. Tout le monde aimait les cadeaux à Noël, mais lui, et bien, ce n'était pas « tout le monde »…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança à l'extérieur de ses appartements. Une fois devant sa porte, elle mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à frapper.

Lorsqu'il lui intima d'entrer, elle le découvrit en train d'aiguiser calmement son épée.

« - Bonjour… commença t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je viens voir si vous vouliez déjeuner dans la grande salle. Je crois que Guenièvre et Arthur nous y attendent. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire et elle se maudit d'être si lâche. Cela ne pouvait pas être compliqué à ce point de lui offrir un cadeau tout de même !

« - Volontiers, lui répondit-il en se levant et en rangeant son arme dans le fourreau. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'enhardi :

- Séverus, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël… Elle lui sourit en lui disant cela.

- A vous aussi… Hermione. Pour masquer sa gêne, il crut bon d'ajouter : J'ai un instant cru que vous alliez faire la sottise de m'offrir un présent…

Il se voulait sarcastique mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait certainement pas du dire cela en voyant la tête totalement déconfite de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle venait de confirmer ses doutes et il voulut alors se rattraper.

- Hum, vous en aviez prévu un ?

- Oublions cela… Et allons manger. » Hermione se détourna pour masquer sa peine et elle commença à marcher pour rejoindre la porte.

« - Attendez… Je veux mon cadeau… Et puis,…

- Oh arrêtez, ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer !elle se retourna et allait continuer sa tirade. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle ouvrit juste la bouche de surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Séverus tenait dans ses bras une magnifique robe de velours blanc…

- Et puis, continua t-il, comme si de rien n'était, moi aussi j'ai un présent pour vous…

- Mais… elle est absolument magnifique… Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et pouvait constater que le vêtement était délicatement ouvragé avec son ornement constitué de fils d'or et de petites perles.

« - Elle est vraiment pour moi ? Hermione avait du mal à le croire et se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Et bien, en réalité, non, elle était destinée à la première servante venue qui passerait cette porte !...

- Arrêtez de vouloir me faire enrager, cela ne marchera pas aujourd'hui.

- Ce sont vos questions idiotes qui me tentent !

Hermione rit en lui prenant la robe des bras, elle avisa un paravent qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce et s'y dirigea.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous changer ici !

- Et bien si figurez-vous ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et se cacha derrière le panneau de bois. Séverus ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver lorsqu'il entendit le morceau d'étoffe que portait Hermione toucher le sol dans un froissement. Elle enfila sa nouvelle robe et s'étonna de ne pas être plus choquée que cela par le fait d'être nue à quelques mètres de Séverus. Un petit problème survint alors, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les lacets fermant la robe se trouvaient dans son dos.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le Serpentard.

« - Pourriez-vous fermer ma robe, s'il-vous-plait ?elle se tourna, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix et remonta sa masse de cheveux qu'elle avait coiffé librement, ornés seulement de petites pinces qui ramenaient sa chevelure vers l'arrière.

Séverus fut soudainement nerveux. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais demandé un truc pareil ! Et puis, il allait devoir la toucher, depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pas mit les mains sur une femme ? Il se mit à avoir un peu chaud malgré le froid de décembre…

Après quelques instants, il se ressaisit vite et se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées.

Hermione attendait patiemment, elle savait qu'elle lui demandait l'impossible et se dit que si d'ici trente secondes, il n'avait pas bougé, elle appellerait une servante.

Mais contre toute attente, il se décida.

Hermione n'avait pas relevé la totalité de ses cheveux longs qui s'étalaient sur son dos. Séverus mit sa main à la base de sa nuque, et d'un geste lent et doux, il ramena les quelques mèches sur le côté. En faisant cela, il frôla sa peau comme une caresse. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux mais ne dirent mot, Hermione retenait son souffle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui procurer de telles sensations, et cela avec un simple effleurement.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il continu mais il avait entreprit de resserrer les lacets de sa robe. Il fit cela parfaitement, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il eut fini.

Hermione se retourna sous le regard presque brûlant de Séverus. La robe lui allait à la perfection. Elle replaça ses cheveux et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« - Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ?

- Merveilleuse… murmura t-il. Il la détaillait et planta enfin ses yeux dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse mais en était plus que comblée comme le démontrait son sourire rayonnant.

Elle coupa la première le contact et fouilla dans sa cape qui était déposée sur une chaise.

Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit un petit morceau d'étoffe noire. Séverus se rappela alors qu'il lui avait quémandé son cadeau. Il sortit une petite dague à la garde aux couleurs qu'il chérissait tant : vert émeraude et noir.

Il regarda Hermione et la gratifia d'un petit sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une grosse malle qui ornait le pied de son lit. La jeune femme pensa immédiatement que son cadeau ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié et qu'il allait l'enfouir au fond de son coffre.

Mais elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit ressortir une fine ceinture qu'il mit à sa taille. Il y glissa alors le couteau, comme un ornement complétant sa tenue.

Elle sut alors que son présent lui plaisait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui affirme avec des mots, comme elle-même l'avait fait en enfilant sa robe directement.

Elle le rejoignit et sans lui demander son avis, elle enroula son bras autour du sien. Ils sortirent des quartiers de Séverus sans un mot, chacun ayant comme dans l'idée que ce Noël était finalement un jour magnifique.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je crois assez attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Je remercie beaucoup toutes les lectrices et en particulier celles qui laissent des reviews: Eileen19, , noumea, Antaram, Eirann4ever, MarynS, Claire Rogue, rosalynda, Julie29, Dark Cape, smartsunny, et Diane37. Cela fait vraiment très plaisirs, c'est encourageant et motivant pour écrire. Bref, j'adore tous vos gentils commentaires...

A très vite.

Artémis.

Chapitre 13 : _Sa_ journée.

La journée de Noël se déroulait tranquillement. Séverus et Hermione déjeunaient dans la salle des banquets auprès de Guenièvre et Arthur. Ils écoutaient un troubadour jouer de son tambourin et celui-ci contribuait à rendre le festin très plaisant.

Hermione s'était vu complimentée sa tenue d'apparat par Guenièvre. Elle lui avait alors révélé que c'était Séverus qui lui avait offert le matin même. Le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était fière qu'elle avoue sans détour l'origine de son présent.

Les deux femmes, quand à elles, échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles se promirent d'en reparler plus tard, après le repas, dans les appartements de la jeune reine, endroit plus propice aux confidences…

##

Alors que le repas était terminé, le roi se leva et demanda le silence. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'estrade royale sous les regards curieux des convives.

« - Je vous demande toute votre attention, et je m'adresse plus particulièrement à vous Chevaliers. »

Tous commençaient à se regarder et personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Arthur continua, fier de son petit effet :

« - Les chevaliers Sagramor, Séverus et Palamède sont priés de me rejoindre. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Séverus et elle constata qu'il était aussi surprit qu'elle. Il se leva donc et s'avança vers le trône. Il s'aligna avec les deux autres chevaliers et ils mirent un genou à terre d'un même mouvement.

« - Cela fait près d'un mois que nous sommes revenus de la guerre contre les Saxons. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes, et parmi eux des chevaliers de la Table… Vous trois, avez été des chevaliers exemplaires au cours de ces batailles. Vous vous êtes battus bravement, intelligemment et vaillamment. Vos actions étaient fidèles et elles serviront de modèles aux générations futures… C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous accorder le privilège de siéger à la légendaire Table Ronde. »

Il y eut de nombreux murmures parmi l'assistance et tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête ce choix judicieux venant de leur roi.

« - Je vous nomme donc solennellement Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. »

Séverus n'en revenait pas. Certes, il s'était distingué au combat, il avait même sauvé le roi. Mais il ne pensait pas être ainsi mit en lumière. Cela lui paraissait tellement inhabituel, lui qui restait toujours dans l'ombre auparavant. Il n'aimait pas la célébrité, elle ne l'avait jamais attirée. Et pourtant, il se sentait étrangement bien, fier de lui et de ses actes. Il était reconnu de tous, sa valeur était mise au jour et il en était assez satisfait. Vivre dans ce monde lui paraissait si facile tout à coup. Tous ces gens ne le connaissaient que sous cet aspect de sa personnalité et il trouvait qu'il était bien plus aisé de s'y faire une place.

Le Serpentard se releva en même temps que les deux autres chevaliers. Ils se retournèrent vers les convives qui levèrent tous leur coupe en l'honneur des nouveaux chevaliers de la Table Ronde et qui scandaient leurs noms. Séverus croisa le regard d'Hermione. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable, il aurait pu croire qu'il y voyait de l'admiration. Elle lui sourit et porta sa coupe devant elle, signe qu'elle lui faisait honneur personnellement.

####

La reine jubilait, Hermione venait d'arriver dans ses appartements, comme promit. Elles riaient aux éclats, alors que la jeune femme racontait comment elle avait découvert son cadeau dans les bras de Séverus. Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même pour mettre en valeur son présent. La reine la rejoignit et elles tournoyèrent ensemble quelques instants. Elles se sentaient bien, les barrières de la noblesse étaient baissées et elles se comportaient en ce moment comme deux amies.

Guenièvre adorait cela chez Hermione, sa capacité à la divertir sans pour autant céder sa place et sa personnalité. Ces moments de détente lui faisait un bien fou, elle pouvait évacuer les tensions dues à son rang et oublier quelques instants toutes ses obligations qui lui pesaient.

Elles s'étendirent sur les coussins et les fourrures devant la cheminée où le feu crépitait joyeusement. Hermione pensait à Séverus, et cela devait se voir sur son visage car Guenièvre ne tarda pas à la taquiner :

« - Vous rêvez encore à Sire Séverus…

- Humm ? Peut-être bien… dit Hermione mystérieusement.

- Avouez que vous n'êtes pas insensible à son charme ténébreux.

- Mais non voyons !

La reine se mit à rire franchement.

- Tous vos gestes vous trahissent Dame Hermione, que ce soient les regards et les sourires, l'inquiétude qui transparait lorsque vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre, et encore je ne cite pas tout !

- Je suis si transparente que cela ?... Et, si vous vous pouvez le voir, d'autres aussi ?...Ce qui veut dire que Séverus s'en est peut-être aperçut !

- Je ne crois pas. Tout ce que je viens de vous citer, je les ai déjà vu chez votre noble chevalier…

- C'est impossible ! Sire Séverus est quelqu'un de solitaire, il n'aime personne. Je le connais depuis longtemps vous savez…

- Et bien, je pense qu'en effet, il était comme cela lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Mais il a changé, et je crois que vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. »

Hermione réfléchissait : certes, elle l'aimait beaucoup, il lui manquait à chaque moment où il n'était pas présent près d'elle mais comment faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait si peur de le brusquer, de l'effrayer et qu'il se referme à jamais. Elle devait trouver quelques moyens pour passer plus de temps avec lui et qu'il apprenne à l'aimer, à la connaître. Elle aurait tant voulu lui montrer ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle valait.

Elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse :

« - Ma reine, me permettez-vous d'emmener Sire Séverus dans la bibliothèque royale ?

- Hum, oui pourquoi pas… Donnez-moi votre autorisation royale, je vais y ajouter son nom. »

Ceci dit, Hermione lui remit le papier qu'elle gardait dans sa cape. Elle attendit qu'il fût signé et prit congé sous le regard encourageant et amusé de Guenièvre.

##

Elle se rendit immédiatement à la salle d'arme où elle découvrit Séverus et Lancelot en train de trier les armes utilisées pendant la guerre contre les saxons.

En la voyant arriver vers eux, ils s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle.

Lancelot engagea la conversation le premier.

« - Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Dame Hermione ?

- Je viens vous chercher Sire Séverus. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose…

Le Serpentard allait répliquer mais le blond fut plus rapide.

- Vous avez eu raison de venir vous-même. Maintenant que Sire Séverus est Chevalier de la Table Ronde, les dames du royaume vont lui tourner autour comme des abeilles attirées par le miel ! »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise tandis que Séverus lançait un regard noir envers son camarade qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. La jeune femme se détendit et se mit finalement à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le mécontentement de Séverus.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la porte à grandes enjambées et Hermione ne réussit à le rattraper qu'une fois arrivée dans le couloir. A sa hauteur, elle le retint par le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ainsi ?

- Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger… Vous sembliez si bien vous amuser tous les deux !

- …Mais… ma parole, vous êtes jaloux ! »

Séverus grogna et dégagea son bras mais elle fut rapide et lui prit la main pour ne pas qu'il continu son chemin. Son geste était brusque mais ce qui décontenança le plus l'homme, c'était la douceur et la chaleur que répandait sa main à elle dans la sienne.

« - Séverus, c'est vous que je venais chercher. Pas Lancelot…uniquement vous. »

Elle glissa ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un petit sourire désarmant.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans les couloirs du château, main dans la main, vers une destination inconnue.

« -Vous prenez de l'hardiesse, je trouve.

- Et vous, vous ne me faîtes plus peur depuis longtemps… »

Elle continuait à avancer droit devant, sans le regarder. Il restait un peu en retrait derrière elle, à la suivre. Il ne se mettait pas à sa hauteur pour pouvoir admirer à loisir le mouvement de ses cheveux et celui de ses hanches alors qu'elle marchait rapidement.

Ses courbes étaient parfaitement mises en valeur dans sa robe blanche, et il en fut très satisfait. Il en oubliait le monde autour d'eux et il ne vit pas les regards intéressés de quelques dames croisées ici ou là. Il restait fixement obnubiler par cette femme et ne voyait qu'elle et son obsession à venir le chercher lui.

Elle ralentie un peu l'allure et s'arrêta devant une porte finement ouvragée. En regardant autour de lui, Séverus se dit qu'il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie-ci du château.

Et il commençait à être intrigué lorsqu'il vit s'approcher un garde. Hermione présenta son parchemin et ils purent accéder à un petit couloir menant à une autre porte beaucoup plus grande et d'une beauté architecturale admirable.

« -Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Vous le verrez bien. Ne soyez pas si impatient…

- Otez-moi d'un doute : vous savez que je déteste les surprises ? »

Hermione se mit à rire mais elle retrouva son sérieux alors que sa main enclenchait la poignée. Elle s'effaça alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte en grand pour laisser tout le loisir à son compagnon de voir la pièce qui s'offrait à lui dans son ensemble.

Elle vit une lueur éclairer le regard de Séverus et celle-ci ne le quitta plus alors qu'il s'avançait au centre. Elle connaissait cet éclat puisqu'elle avait eu le même en découvrant cette pièce quelques semaines auparavant. Cela ressemblait à du ravissement, décuplé à chaque fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur les dizaines de manuscrits alignés précieusement sur les étagères.

La bibliothèque était petite puisqu'au Moyen Age l'écriture était rare. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ouvrage comparé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais ceux présents dans la pièce avaient pour la plupart disparu à leur époque.

Hermione rejoignit Séverus milieu de ce sanctuaire littéraire.

« -Alors, vous n'aimez toujours pas « ma » surprise ? »

Elle souriait, connaissant la réponse, le regardant de ses yeux brillants.

La cheminée à quelques pas d'eux donnait une atmosphère paisible et quasi magique au lieu. Les reflets des flammes dansaient sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et Séverus fut troublé par son cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle qui souriait davantage alors qu'il posait une main chaude dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Il inclina alors doucement son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Il se pourrait bien que j'apprécie, en effet…

La jeune femme frissonna de plaisirs sous le souffle et la voix enivrante de Séverus. Il se redressa légèrement et de peur de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, elle mit ses mains sur son torse, enroulant ses doigts dans le col de la tunique.

Cette délicate caresse le fit sourire. Il se pencha et il scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors qu'Hermione se laissait aller totalement contre Séverus. Ils reprirent leur souffle en se regardant. Les mains de la jeune femme qui étaient toujours sur le col de Séverus remontèrent lentement sur son cou pour aller rejoindre ses cheveux noirs. Ce simple effleurement lui procura un frisson intense. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, le désir de l'autre se faisant plus pressant. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble alors qu'Hermione entremêlait des mèches couleur jais entre ses doigts et que Séverus accentuait leur étreinte en la pressant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après un petit moment, ils se séparèrent doucement. Hermione avait les lèvres et les joues rosies par leur échange Séverus avait un petit air de parfaite satisfaction et de contentement sur le visage.

« - Viens… »

Il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir confortablement sur une banquette, recouverte de fourrures et de coussins, qui trônait devant la cheminée.

« - Laisse-moi te choisir un livre…

- Si tu veux. »

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais tutoyés auparavant. Cela lui paraissait pourtant naturel, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Souriante, elle enleva ses chaussures et replia ses jambes sous elle pour se mettre à l'aise.

Il lui apporta un livre épais sur l'histoire de Camelot alors que lui-même en avait prit un plus petit traitant des plantes.

Ils eurent un peu de mal à se concentrer, leurs baisers revenant sans cesse à la surface. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence et retournèrent à leurs appartements.

Séverus lui jeta un regard brûlant puis il lui fit un chaste petit baiser sur le dos de la main avant de s'en aller rapidement vers ses quartiers…

Tous les deux s'endormirent un sourire béat aux lèvres, remettant au lendemain les réflexions sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Au fond, c'était une belle journée de Noël…


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, arrivé sans trop d'attente cette fois-ci!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (Dark cape, je te remercie ici car je n'ai pas pu te répondre en MP)et pour m'avoir ajouté en favori ou en alerte. C'est vraiment très motivant pour rédiger...

A bientôt,

Artémis.

Chapitre 14 : Brûle la flamme.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, et elle était d'excellente humeur. Le baiser échangé avec Severus lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait déjà en train de frapper à sa porte.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle l'ignorait encore. Ils avaient échangé un si doux moment…

Malgré son enthousiasme, une lueur de doute passa dans son regard alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe longue de tous les jours.

Et si Severus avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion et qu'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé ?

La jeune femme se rappela alors les yeux remplis de désir de son compagnon, ses mains caressant son dos et sa bouche sur la sienne. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela !

Elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne revienne pas en arrière… Elle voulait leur laisser au moins une chance.

###

Severus, de son côté, était partagé entre deux sentiments. Il s'était endormi très content de lui et de la journée qui s'était écoulée. Mais, un doute était apparu au beau milieu de la nuit, le tenant éveillé jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Se rendant compte qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup plus, il s'était levé et avait attendu que le château se réveille.

Il avait alors eu tout le loisir de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione.

Le Serpentard se disait que la jeune femme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Ou plutôt dans la vie ici, au Moyen Age. Elle était sûrement aveuglée par le Severus qu'elle avait découvert pendant leur mission et elle s'était laissée aller. Et lui, il avait profité de sa naïveté, de son innocence. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envi, au contraire, cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il trouvait la jeune femme à son goût.

Mais que ferait-elle une fois de retour à Poudlard ? Elle se rendrait compte de son erreur et elle le laisserait tomber… Et lui, il serait de nouveau l'horrible professeur de potions, détesté de tous… détesté d'elle…

_Etait-il faible à ce point ? Depuis quand l'avis d'une femme lui importait-il ?_

Une nouvelle interrogation vint balayer les précédentes : _et si c'était lui qui s'était aveuglé durant toutes ces années ?_

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il connaissait la réponse. Toute cette quête n'avait fait que lui ouvrir les yeux, sur lui-même, sur sa condition, sur son avenir…

Ses choix, ses actes, tout lui appartenait maintenant. Ce baiser l'avait en quelque sorte affranchi. Il se sentait libre de décider de son propre chemin.

Enfin.

###

C'est une sonnerie alarmante qui tira Severus et Hermione de leurs pensées respectives. En effet, le tintement des cloches retentissait dans tout le château et il n'en fallut pas plus pour créer une agitation sans nom.

Hermione sortit de ses appartements et se mit à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de la renseigner sur l'origine de toute cette cacophonie. En voyant les regards apeurés et les gens courir en tous sens, elle s'alarma de plus belle.

Elle parvint enfin à attraper par le bras une servante et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - C'est le feux, votre Majesté.

- Oh ! Où cela ?

- Dans les étables et les écuries… »

La jeune femme affolée portait des seaux vides dans chaque main. Hermione lui en prit la moitié et elles allèrent en courant jusqu'à la basse cour. Tout le monde était paniqué et s'agitait en portant des récipients ou des couvertures et des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans chaque coin.

Une fois devant la fontaine publique, Hermione put voir la fumée noire qui s'élevait des bâtiments. Des bêtes affolées s'en échappaient et elles laissaient éclater leur peur en divers hennissements, beuglements et caquètements.

Un pan de la bâtisse s'effondra et un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Un homme ressortit des décombres couvert d'une suie noire et il indiqua qu'un palefrenier venait de succomber.

Hermione remplissait des seaux aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais elle vit que cela ne suivait pas derrière. Chacun agissant pour son propre compte, apportait son récipient, attendait qu'il soit rempli et repartait pour essayer d'éteindre le feu.

Tout de suite, la jeune femme se dit que ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Ils étaient trop lents, et le feu gagnait en intensité.

Elle héla une autre servante.

« - Toi, continue à remplir les seaux. »

Elle n'attendit pas son consentement et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les hommes.

« Mettez-vous en lignes. Passez-vous les seaux. »

Elle allait de l'un à l'autre, leur faisant passer le message.

Une voix masculine, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, parvint à couvrir une partie du brouhaha. Il indiquait aussi aux serviteurs comment faire, appuyant les dires de la Gryffondor.

Deux chaines distinctes commençaient à s'organiser, mêlant les cuisiniers, les chevaliers et les servantes, chacun se passant les seaux tantôt vides et tantôt pleins.

Guenièvre arriva sur les lieux à toute allure. Elle jeta un œil aux agissements de ses deux amis. Et voyant que le feu prenait dans la dernière écurie, menaçant les greniers, elle entreprit de créer une nouvelle ligne pour maitriser l'incendie.

Severus vint lui prêter main forte et il se mit au début de la nouvelle chaine tandis qu'Hermione se dépêchait de trouver des personnes pour les aider. Elle plaçait deux hommes de plus lorsqu'elle entendit des hennissements affolés provenant de la dernière salle où les flammes commençaient à brûler les murs.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita et s'engouffra dans l'immense bâtiment en feu.

« -NON HERMIONE ! » Severus venait de crier en espérant qu'elle reculerait, inconsciente qu'elle était.

Il attrapa par le bras un gamin qui passait, et lui refila son seau et sa place. Il s'élança à son tour dans les flammes et mit son bras devant son visage.

A l'intérieur, la chaleur et la fumée étaient étouffantes. Hermione ne voyait pas grand-chose, elle se fiait au bruit et se rapprochait des hennissements.

Elle était pratiquement arrivée au bout du bâtiment et le chemin était un peu plus dégagé. Le feu courait au-dessus d'elle, il avait investi toute la charpente. Celle-ci émettait des craquements sinistres par moment, la faisant sursauter à chaque fois.

Elle vit enfin l'étalon blanc prisonnier dans son box. Il tournait en rond et piaffait en donnant des coups de sabot mécontents.

Hermione lui parla doucement, l'animal s'immobilisa et dressa les oreilles dans sa direction. Il se calma et elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était bloquée.

« -HERMIONE », elle entendit Severus l'appeler mais ne le vit nulle part.

« -PAR ICI, SEVERUS… AU FOND… »

Elle le vit enfin. Il accourait dans sa direction tout en étouffant les flammes qui parcouraient ses vêtements.

« -Severus, aide-moi. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir…

- Tout va s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Sortons…

- Non, il faut le sauver… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenant tant à cet animal qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu mais c'était comme une force au fond d'elle qui la poussait à le sauver.

Severus l'écarta d'un geste et essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la porte. Le cheval les regardait avec impatience. Leurs efforts restèrent vint et la fumée compliquait les choses. Ils commençaient à tousser. En plus, le feu venait de prendre sur la porte du compartiment et ils ne pouvaient plus y toucher.

Hermione eut une idée, un dernier recours. Elle transplana directement à côté du cheval.

« -Transplane au-dehors Severus, je t'en prie.

- Pas sans toi. Reviens de mon côté.

- Je vais y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. On se rejoint dehors… »

Après un échange visuel rempli d'appréhension, Severus disparut.

Hermione entrelaça ses doigts dans la crinière du destrier et monta d'un geste souple sur son dos. Sa robe déjà brûlée se déchira sur le coup de chaque côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle se serra un peu plus, puis attendit que la porte se délabre un peu plus et d'une pression des jambes, elle fit avancer son cheval.

« - Vas-y… »

Au son de sa voix calme et rassurante, il sauta par-dessus les restes en flamme. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à bonne allure vers l'entrée. Un bruit effrayant retentit derrière eux, et sans se retourner, Hermione sut que le toit venait de s'effondrer à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à l'instant. Un craquement tout aussi sinistre au dessus d'eux leur fit accélérer l'allure. Elle venait de comprendre que la charpente les surplombant était en train de s'effondrer…

Severus était ressorti indemne. Il avait transplané juste à temps, derrière l'écurie, à l'abri des regards. Son cœur battait fort car il avait peur qu'Hermione ne ressorte pas du pétrin où elle s'était mise.

Il contourna en courant les bâtiments et se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée, regardant comme un dément de tous les côtés pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il comprit qu'elle n'était toujours pas ressortie alors que le bout de la toiture s'effondrait. Il se précipita mais le reste de la charpente tomba aussi et une épaisse fumée noire se dégagea, l'empêchant d'avancer plus encore. Il tomba à genou.

« -Non… »Murmura t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Le sort ne pouvait pas s'acharner comme cela. Il venait à peine de commencer quelque chose avec elle…

###

Heureusement, son désespoir fut de courte durée puisqu'il entendit des toussotements provenir des décombres et de la masse noirâtre devant lui.

Il redressa la tête pour voir Hermione le corps penché en avant sur son cheval. Elle avait l'air à moitié inconscient et ils étaient tous les deux recouverts d'une importante couche de suie. Severus se releva et se dirigea en hâte vers eux. Hermione luttait pour se redresser et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le laissa s'approcher et il dut freiner l'étalon.

Arrivé à son niveau, elle n'attendit pas son accord pour mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Severus et se laisser glisser le long du dos du cheval. Severus la réceptionna en passant ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme afin de la soutenir. Elle releva la tête où trainaient des traces noires. Elle lui fit un petit sourire mutin où trônait un air de satisfaction et de fierté. Il sentit la colère menacer alors qu'elle le narguait il ne put s'empêcher de la gronder :

« -Petite Gryffondor stupide… Toujours à mettre sa vie en danger… »

Il la relâcha et fit un pas en arrière en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Mais le cheval qui était resté près d'eux donna un coup de tête dans le milieu du dos du Serpentard, le poussant et le forçant à se rapprocher d'Hermione qui commençait à s'amuser devant ce spectacle.

Severus la fixa un instant de ses yeux sombres. Il sembla ne pas se rendre compte de ses paroles car il ajouta très sérieusement :

« - Ton rire m'aurait manqué… »

Elle retrouva instantanément son sérieux devant cet aveu. _Avait-elle bien entendu ?_

Son esprit s'illumina soudain alors qu'elle se repassait en boucle la phrase de Severus. Elle venait de comprendre : il avait eu peur de la perdre. C'était si inattendu et si éloquent.

« - Te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ? »

Severus ne répondit pas à sa question. Sa main s'était levée avec délicatesse et il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Sans en attendre plus, elle se blotti contre lui, se laissant aller et faisant redescendre l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'enserra entre ses bras et le monde autour d'eux s'évanouit une fois de plus.

###

Après quelques minutes, le cheval souffla bruyamment par les naseaux pour leur signifier sa présence. Ils l'avaient oublié et Hermione se remit à rire doucement en se détachant un peu de Severus. Lui ne semblait pas du tout disposé à la lâcher et il laissa ses mains dans son dos.

Le destrier vint loger son museau dans le cou de la jeune femme qui lui caressa tendrement la tête.

###

Guenièvre, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'avançait désormais vers eux.

« -Dame Hermione, par votre courage, vous avez sauvé notre plus beau cheval.

-Ma reine, je ne pouvais le laisser en proie aux flammes.

-Je vous en suis très reconnaissante… »

La reine appela un palefrenier qui s'agenouilla aussitôt devant elle. Elle étendit ensuite son bras devant elle, la paume de sa main ouverte vers le ciel en signe d'accueil et se tourna vers l'étalon blanc.

« -Viens Avelig. »

Comme si il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, le cheval enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione. En voyant son attitude, la reine esquissa un sourire et reprit.

« -Je vois… Dame Hermione, je pense qu'Avelig vous a choisi pour être sa maîtresse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu approcher quelqu'un d'aussi près en restant calme. Personne n'avait pu le monter avant vous… »

Hermione resta interdite devant ces paroles. Il était vrai qu'elle avait entendu comme un appel auquel elle n'avait pu résister, mais delà à penser que le cheval pouvait être l'instigateur de tout cela, qu'il l'avait fait venir à lui… Elle déposa un petit baiser entre ses naseaux alors que Severus prenait la parole.

« -Il serait temps de rentrer, je pense… Et d'aller vous laver Dame Hermione, vous êtes repoussante de suie…

-Vous n'êtes guère mieux, noble sire. Ajouta t-elle dans un sourire.

-Quant à moi, je vais aller louer le ciel pour qu'il pleuve afin de faire cesser le feu qui mouronne encore. »

La reine avait dit cela d'un air grave car elle songeait déjà aux pertes que Camelot venait de subir.

Hermione souhaita aussi de tout son cœur que la pluie vienne pour laver cette terre de feu. Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, se concentrant dans sa prière muette, les nuages s'amoncelaient déjà dans le ciel.

Quelques instants plus tard, une pluie drue s'abattit sur la cité, les trempant jusqu'aux os alors qu'ils couraient se mettre à l'abri sous un préau.

Severus regardait Hermione d'un air interrogateur tandis que Guenièvre était en joie. Le Serpentard se promit de lui reparler plus tard de ce phénomène.

Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il la détaillait à présent. Il la trouvait magnifique : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son visage était parsemé de trainées noirâtres. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son corps, il ne put qu'admirer les formes qu'il découvrait. Le tissu de sa robe était mouillé et il lui collait au corps ce qui moulait ses formes encore plus. Il vit aussi ses longues jambes dépasser des côtés déchirés de son jupon. Merlin, qu'elle était désirable ainsi, elle avait l'air d'une princesse guerrière prête à affronter des tempêtes.

Severus se força à détourner le regard bien qu'il aurait pu rester encore longtemps à la décrire. Il se concentra alors sur ce qui avait l'attention des deux femmes.

Avelig avait suivi la petite troupe et il se dirigea sagement dans un coin. Un palefrenier vint lui apporter de la paille et de la nourriture.

« -Ne pars pas », ordonna doucement Hermione à l'adresse de son cheval. Il tourna sa tête vers elle en signe d'assentiment puis se mit à manger calmement.

Severus, Hermione et Guenièvre se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements respectifs pour se laver et mettre des vêtements chauds et secs…


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde!

Un petit chapitre à se mettre sous la dent avant les fêtes qui approchent à grands pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Je remercie mes lectrices(eurs?) fétiches qui m'ont laissé un commentaire (, accio-history, Diane37, Eileen19, lessa, Dark Cape, Eirann4ever), et bien sur à tous ceux qui me lisent et mettent cette histoire en alerte et en favoris.

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 15 : Baisers volés.

Après l'incendie, la vie à Camelot reprit son cours.

Les chevaliers avaient été réquisitionnés pour reconstruire les bâtiments détruits ou endommagés par le feu.

Severus et Lancelot étaient bien entendus de la partie et ils avaient peu de temps libre. Souvent, ils rentraient tard et ils étaient exténués par des journées de dur labeur à assembler des poutres ou à maçonner des pierres.

De son côté, Hermione avait du participer à l'élaboration des plans de reconstruction. Elle se trouvait appelée sans cesse auprès de la reine qui lui demandait conseil.

Elle essayait cependant de s'éclipser à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait car la jeune femme avait aussi découvert une nouvelle passion : celle de s'occuper de son cheval.

Avelig et elle était presque inséparable, ils passaient de nombreuses heures à se promener. Hermione avait une grande confiance en lui, et il devait le ressentir car il lui obéissait au moindre murmure.

Elle avait appris qu'il avait été baptisé Avelig car il était aussi rapide et discret que le souffle du vent. Sa couleur blanche et sa longue crinière lui donnait un air de conquérant et bon nombre de personne disait sur son passage qu'il était un cadeau des Dieux.

La jeune femme n'utilisait jamais de rênes ou d'autres équipements, le laissant libre à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à s'enfuir ou à faire du mal à quiconque.

Cette nouvelle distraction permettait à Hermione d'apercevoir Severus de temps en temps. Mais cela restait rare… De ce fait, ils étaient totalement frustrés de ne pas pouvoir se voir autant qu'ils le souhaitaient.

###

Un soir alors qu'Hermione revenait de la salle du conseil et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle fut attirée brusquement sur le côté par quelqu'un qui lui avait pris le bras.

Le geste ne lui avait pas fait mal. Non, à bien y réfléchir, il était même plutôt délicat, mais il lui avait tout de même arraché un petit cri de surprise qui fut bien vite étouffé lorsque de fines lèvres douces vinrent se presser contre les siennes. Immédiatement, elle répondit au baiser alors que ses mains se posaient doucement contre un torse ferme.

« - Et bien, vous n'êtes point farouche, Dame Hermione… lui souffla à l'oreille son sombre inconnu.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer Severus. Je savais pertinemment que c'était toi. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ce château pour être à la fois aussi silencieux et subtil. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et lui souriait tendrement.

- Mais tu as eu peur…

- J'ai crié parce que j'ai été surprise c'est tout. »

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter car elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle, se retrouvant le dos contre la paroi du couloir.

« - Embrasse-moi encore…»murmura t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter et glissa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Hermione emprisonna ses mains dans sa tunique et elle le rapprocha un peu plus, approfondissant leur étreinte et leur baiser devint alors beaucoup plus passionné.

Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver un peu. Severus laissa ses mains s'égarer dans son dos et sur ses hanches, les parcourant de caresses de plus en plus pressantes…

« - Hum hum… »

Le toussotement les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent brusquement à bout de souffle. Une vieille femme à l'allure sévère se tenait devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

« -Chevalier, ce comportement est indigne de vous ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le chaperon avait prit Hermione par le bras et elle l'entrainait déjà dans les couloirs.

Severus resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était fait réprimander par cette folle comme un adolescent boutonneux en surplus d'hormones ! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard lorsqu'il débusquait des petits couples en train de se bécoter dans les recoins sombres. Sauf que là, les rôles étaient inversés !

Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui lui étira les lèvres, puis se surprenant lui-même, il se mit à rire tout seul au beau milieu du couloir, tellement la situation lui semblait surréaliste.

En même temps, à bien y songer, tout était presque irréel ici, comme dans un rêve, et tellement déconnecté de leur vie à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable de vouloir surprendre une femme au détour d'un couloir afin de lui voler un baiser…

Alors, finalement, il se dit que tout était possible…

###

Deux semaines après leur petite mésaventure, Hermione et Severus ne s'étaient toujours pas revus.

Pourtant, la jeune femme avait très envi de le voir pour pouvoir lui parler un peu.

Bon, et puis bien sur, pour sentir son corps si masculin contre le sien, ses mains dans son dos et sa bouche sur… _Mince alors, elle était si en manque que cela !_

Elle se dit qu'il lui faisait définitivement plus d'effets que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer et que le fait de ne pas le voir souvent n'aidait pas…

Elle décida alors de lui rendre visite dans ses quartiers. Elle se retint de courir le long du chemin, se retournant parfois pour veiller à ce que la vieille femme de l'autre jour ne la suivait pas et ne viendrait pas leur fausser leur soirée. En effet, ses craintes étaient fondées car elle l'avait vu rôder plusieurs fois autour de ses appartements et Hermione la suspectait de vouloir la surveiller…

Elle s'avança donc avec précaution jusqu'aux appartements des chevaliers et, à son grand soulagement, elle ne rencontra que quelques domestiques qui la saluèrent sur leur passage.

La jeune femme était presque arrivée devant la porte des quartiers de Severus lorsqu'elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir une servante en sortir, l'air contrarié.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait refermé la porte derrière elle qu'Hermione lui demandait si tout allait bien.

« - Oui, votre Majesté.

-Tu as pourtant l'air peiné… et tu trembles. Est-ce de la faute à Sire Severus ? »Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

« -Non, ma Dame. Mon noble sire ne veut tout simplement plus que je lui baigne le corps. »Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela ! Elle avisa alors l'éponge et le seau que tenait la jeune servante.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe… »Elle lui prit l'éponge des mains. « Va plutôt à l'office et apporte-nous le diner dans la bibliothèque, je te prie. Prends pour toi ce qui te fait plaisirs à la cuisine et ensuite tu pourras aller te reposer. »

La servante acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle fit une petite révérence en remerciant Hermione de sa générosité.

Cette dernière entra doucement et silencieusement dans la chambre de Severus. Des chandelles avaient été allumées et elles créaient une atmosphère paisible et intime. Hermione s'avança.

Severus était dans une baignoire en bois, il ne pouvait pas la voir car il était dos à elle. Il semblait s'être assoupi car sa tête reposait sur le côté.

Hermione s'approcha mais elle sursauta lorsque Severus se redressa brusquement sans pour autant se retourner.

« -Je croyais t'avoir dis de me laisser. Je peux très bien me laver seul. »

Il allait continuer sa tirade car la personne derrière lui ne semblait pas pressée de partir. Au contraire, il entendait qu'elle se rapprochait encore…

Il ne se sentait pourtant pas en danger, comme si c'était une présence familière qui se tenait là. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur dans l'air… comme une fragrance mélangeant des fleurs de lys blancs et des myrtilles sauvages… _Hermione…_

Il sourit alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de lui et déposait de petits baisers sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici…

- Je te ramène de quoi te laver…dit-elle en délaissant son activité et en agitant l'éponge devant lui. Tu as du être plutôt sec avec ta servante, elle tremblait comme une feuille en sortant et avait emporté ton nécessaire de toilette avec elle.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'une autre personne essaye de me toucher, et d'autant plus quand il s'agit de me laver.

-Je vois… Et bien, je crois que je vais t'attendre là-bas, le temps que tu finisses ton bain. »

Elle n'était pas le moins du monde vexée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Severus alors que l'eau ne dissimulait en rien le corps de ce dernier.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, elle était déjà rendue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit un petit livre pour s'occuper.

Elle ne put cependant pas se concentrer beaucoup tant son esprit bouillonnait rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que Severus nu prenant son bain. Le simple fait d'y penser lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et elle trouva que la température de la pièce avait soudainement pris quelques degrés de plus.

Elle abandonna finalement l'ouvrage, se rendant compte qu'il était vain de tenter de le lire, et elle laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Severus était vraiment un être très complexe, elle le savait. Il était aussi ténébreux et il n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie d'autrui. Elle avait commencé pourtant à l'apprivoiser, et elle sentait bien qu'il faisait des efforts avec elle. Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs encore plus attirant, tout son charme résidait dans sa personnalité atypique qui le rendait mystérieusement irrésistible.

Severus, lui, ne se reconnaissait plus beaucoup. Il avait commencé à changer, il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus. Et s'il le faisait, c'était bien pour elle. La jeune femme tenait une place importante dans sa vie. Il était même surpris de la laisser s'immiscer dans son intimité comme cela. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait renvoyé durement la servante et maintenant, il laissait Hermione avec lui dans la même pièce, alors qu'il était le plus à découvert.

Mais, ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est qu'il se rendit compte que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Il ne ressentait pas, au fond de lui, l'hostilité qui le gagnait habituellement lorsque quelqu'un envahissait son espace vital. Il ne ressentait pas ce profond dégoût lorsque c'était elle, Hermione, qui le touchait et qui l'embrassait.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours attendu, d'avoir été un être abject et froid tout au long de ses dernières années pour enfin renaitre grâce au contact de la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir se laisser aller totalement avec elle, mais il savait qu'il était prêt. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'ailleurs de faire un grand sacrifice, et au contraire, il trouvait cela bien plaisant d'être l'objet de l'attention et de la douceur d'une femme.

Severus, tout en continuant ses réflexions personnelles, n'en eut pas pour longtemps à finir de se préparer. Il rejoignit Hermione qui était déjà près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il la retint et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait attiré contre lui pour échanger un long baiser où leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlaient et où la retenue n'avait plus sa place.

Le fait de se voir de temps en temps, leur laissaient à chaque fois un goût d'inachevé qu'ils comptaient bien rattraper. Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement et lui avoua avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre une deuxième fois dans le couloir. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle souriait à l'évocation du souvenir. Puis cette fois, il s'éloigna d'elle pour lui présenter son bras dans une attitude digne des chevaliers les plus courtois.

###

Ils passèrent plusieurs soirées ainsi, se retrouvant souvent directement dans la bibliothèque où ils partageaient un délicieux repas.

Ils y restaient des heures et pouvaient discuter sur de nombreux thèmes ou passions qu'ils avaient en commun. Chacun était d'ailleurs très étonné du fait qu'ils s'entendaient sur beaucoup de sujets. Et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord, ils exposaient leur propre point de vue et leurs arguments pour essayer de convaincre l'autre.

Ils lisaient aussi énormément de documents et pouvaient ensuite partager sur telle ou telle chose.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils créaient petit à petit un lien indéfectible où se mêlaient le partage de la connaissance et de l'intelligence, alors qu'une place de plus en plus importante était faite à l'affection et à la tendresse…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Après de longs mois d'absence, je reprends contact avec la communauté des !

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce silence... Il se trouve que j'ai eu un tout autre centre d'intérêt depuis janvier: j'attends un bébé pour le mois de septembre et j'ai eu bien du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que cette merveilleuse nouvelle... Bref, voila pour ma petite vie...

Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, mes chers lecteurs, et que je compte bien terminer cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, vos commentaires sont toujours aussi motivants.

A bientôt.

Résumé: Hermione et Severus se retrouvent au Moyen Age afin de découvrir où se cache le Collier de Lumière. Le bijou doit les aider à vaincre la nouvelle armée de mangemorts qui menace la communauté sorcière. Les relations, peu cordiales au début, entre nos deux protagonistes évoluent au fil des mois. Severus veut se laisser une deuxième chance et Hermione en est le détonnateur. Ils rencontrent et deviennent amis avec la Reine Guenièvre et le chevalier Lancelot, et parviennent à approcher le mystérieux Merlin. Ce dernier aide Hermione à développer des pouvoir hors du commun basés sur le respect de la nature. Hermione sauve un cheval nommé Avelig, une créature dotée d'une intelligence surprenante. Et après de multiples aventures, le retour vers Poudlard est cependant imminent...

Chapitre 16 : Sur le chemin du retour.

Le printemps avait fait son apparition, laissant derrière lui les rigueurs de l'hiver. Le soleil réchauffait lentement la terre et il serait bientôt temps de semer les grains pour les récoltes à venir. Au château, les tapisseries et les plus gros tapis commençaient à être enlevés, laissant place à une frénésie toute particulière alors que le monde attendait avec impatience les beaux jours.

En cette journée d'avril 524, Hermione battait la campagne au galop sur Avelig. Les douces températures leur permettaient enfin de sortir et de se laisser aller, sans risque d'attraper froid. Et ils en profitaient tous les deux, autant Avelig qui se dégourdissait les jambes, qu'Hermione qui avait besoins de retrouver un peu de liberté sauvage.

Ils prenaient garde cependant, à ne pas s'éloigner du château, et la jeune femme savait qu'une sentinelle l'observait quasiment constamment depuis les hauts remparts. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais c'était bien souvent Severus qui jetait un œil protecteur pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle. L'entrainement des chevaliers avait repris de plus belle et pour assurer sa surveillance, les combats qu'il faisait contre Lancelot déviaient généralement vers les remparts donnant sur la campagne.

Au début, Lancelot était très intrigué par le manège de son ami mais il comprit bien vite ce qui les amenait à chaque fois au même endroit. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de rire et de se moquer gentiment de Severus. Il ne l'avait pas avoué mais, Lancelot aurait eu le même comportement si cette femme avait été la sienne.

##

Hermione avait ce sentiment de renouer avec la nature, après tous ces mois enfermés au château. Elle laissait ses cheveux libres et les tissus de sa robe voler au vent, bercés par les pas de son cheval. Elle ressentait son appel à chaque fois qu'il voulait sortir en sa compagnie. Et le lien devenait plus fort lors de leurs escapades. Il lui avait souvent démontré son agilité à sauter des obstacles ou sa vitesse lorsqu'il se lançait au grand galop. Il n'était jamais brusque avec elle et lui faisait sentir lorsqu'elle devait s'accrocher plus fortement à sa crinière. Il allait où bon lui semblait mais de temps en temps, il écoutait sa cavalière. Une sorte de connexion de l'esprit existait entre eux, et il ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait à quelque chose, comme un changement de direction par exemple.

La jeune femme se sentait bien ainsi. Elle aussi avait conscience de ce lien hors du commun qui la liait à Avelig. Et grâce à cela, elle avait acquis une confiance en elle et une maitrise de soi de haut niveau.

De son perchoir, Severus était de plus en plus intrigué devant le spectacle que la belle cavalière lui offrait. Il avait l'impression que lorsqu'Avelig se mettait eu galop, s'était le vent qui les portait, tellement ils allaient vite, comme si les sabots frôlaient seulement le sol, transporté par une force invisible qui le faisait avancer.

Il voyait aussi Hermione prendre de l'assurance et devenir une femme sûre d'elle sans pour autant être hautaine. Il l'observait lorsqu'elle rentrait au château, alors qu'elle passait au travers du village. Elle avait l'attitude d'une véritable reine, et sur son cheval d'un blanc lumineux, les yeux des gens du peuple brillaient d'admiration et de respect.

Elle avait conquis leur cœur comme si elle était née dans ce pays, comme si elle avait toujours appartenu à ce monde. Mais il se dit qu'un jour prochain, il leur faudrait partir, retrouver Poudlard et leur vie d'avant…

##

Et ce jour approchait à grand pas…

Un matin, Merlin réapparut à la cour sans que personne ne s'y attende. Il croisa Severus et Hermione et leur signifia qu'il allait être temps de repartir.

La jeune femme savait bien que ce jour devait arriver mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse à l'idée de se séparer de Guenièvre. Elles avaient toutes les deux appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier et le départ d'Hermione n'enchantait personne.

Chacun se résigna donc à aller préparer ses effets, et même Severus avait le cœur lourd. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'important dans ce monde, il avait tant découvert sur lui-même. Il n'était plus du tout l'homme de Poudlard et à ce sujet, il se posait mille questions. Qu'allait-il faire à leur retour au château ? Il n'en savait rien… Et ne pas savoir, ne pas être maître de lui-même et de son destin le laissait perplexe.

Ils ne mirent que quelques heures pour empaqueter leurs affaires et les faire seller sur des chevaux. Ainsi, ils avaient prévu de partir en début d'après-midi.

##

Hermione reçu la visite de Guenièvre alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard nostalgique sur ses appartements, sur cette vie qu'elle avait appris à aimer au cours de ces nombreux mois.

Elle fut à la fois surprise et heureuse que la reine se soit déplacée et cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car elle se précipitait déjà sur elle pour l'étreindre affectueusement. Hermione lui rendit, bien entendu, cet adieu chaleureux. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles ne se reverraient sans doute jamais. Et Guenièvre avait préféré lui dire au revoir ici afin d'échapper aux regards indiscrets de la cour et au protocole royal.

« -Vous me manquerez Dame Hermione…

- Vous aussi ma reine, je penserai souvent à vous, où que je sois… »

Elles ne purent en dire davantage, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Après quelques longues minutes, elles se résignèrent à rejoindre la salle des banquets.

Severus les y attendait déjà. Il avait le visage impassible mais une lueur dans ses yeux indiquait clairement la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentait aux moments des adieux. Lancelot était présent aussi, ainsi que le roi en personne.

Ils se saluèrent tous courtoisement. Guenièvre s'attarda un peu en disant au revoir à Severus. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille de prendre bien soin d'Hermione et elle lui sourit d'un air entendu.

Il hocha la tête sans même sans rendre compte et alors qu'il se détournait, il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui l'observait. Merlin fit ses adieux aussi, ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries et après un dernier regard vers le château, un dernier signe de la main vers ses habitants, ils franchirent les portes de Camelot.

Aucun d'entres-eux ne reviendrait jamais en ces lieux…

#### #

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils établirent leur campement et complètement harassés, ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route. Et de jour en jour, ils avançaient vers l'inconnu, le cœur un peu moins lourd d'avoir quitté Camelot.

Ils devisaient gaiement tous les trois, parcourant les kilomètres, suivant Merlin qui les guidaient à travers la forêt ou sur les chemins de terre. Le temps était au beau fixe et les températures douces du printemps réchauffaient leurs membres endoloris par ces longues journées à cheval.

Ni Severus, ni Hermione ne savaient où ils se trouvaient exactement. Ils faisaient confiance au vieux magicien.

Et depuis, plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient vu personne, ils avaient quitté les sentiers et s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse et sombre forêt. L'endroit n'était pas très accueillant et aucun visiteur curieux ne se serait aventuré ici.

Au matin du dixième jour, ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière bordée d'arbres d'un côté et d'une falaise de l'autre. Le bruit d'une rivière se faisait entendre et indiquait qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière les rochers. Merlin leur signifia qu'ils allaient établir le campement à cet endroit. Ils déjeunèrent silencieusement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient atteint leur but.

Après s'être restauré, Merlin se leva sans un mot et il s'engagea vers la roche sous les regards d'Hermione et de Severus qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils sentaient qu'ils devaient rester à attendre son retour. Et sans un regard en arrière, le mage disparut dans la falaise.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son compagnon.

« - Le collier serait-il là ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est trop simple… »

A peine, avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'un long grognement de rage se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son : c'était à l'intérieur de la falaise, là où Merlin était entré…

Un deuxième rugissement les fit sursauter, il était plus proche cette fois-ci. La roche sembla alors s'animer et une ouverture immense se distingua. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et sous les piaffements apeurés des cheveux, Severus se précipita sur son épée. Alors qu'il se redressait, Merlin sortait de la grotte en courant, une épée d'une main et son bâton de mage dans l'autre. Il avait une longue blessure au visage, et du sang poissait dans ses cheveux longs.

A sa suite, un ours immense sortit à sont tour de la falaise. Les trois humains s'étaient regroupés et ils lui faisaient face. Alors l'animal s'arrêta un instant, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ils purent constater avec effroi qu'il mesurait près de trois mètres. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son poil brun et hirsute lui donnaient une apparence quasi démoniaque.

Devant ce spectacle, ils étaient comme pétrifiés et le grognement féroce que l'ours lança n'arrangea pas les choses.

Ils se ressaisirent cependant lorsque la bête chargea. Tous firent un bond dans différentes directions et se remirent rapidement sur leurs pieds alors que l'ours ne savait plus qui attaquer en premier. Mais l'odeur du sang coulant le long du visage de Merlin, lui sembla plus attirante et il chargea de nouveau. Merlin eu le temps de se redresser et de lui envoyer une sorte de boule de lumière émanant de son bâton à laquelle il ajouta un coup d'épée sur le poitrail de l'animal. De douleur, celui-ci se redressa une nouvelle fois, plus menaçant que jamais. Il se rua sur Merlin et cette fois-ci, il ne put se soustraire à la patte qui l'envoya dans les airs. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, et ne bougea plus.

Hermione cria son nom mais le vieux mage ne l'entendait plus, inconscient. L'ours, alerté par le bruit, se tourna vers elle. Il était majestueux dans son immensité sauvage et destructrice.

Un rayon de soleil parvint à percer au travers des arbres et Severus, qui était derrière l'ours, put voir que le haut du dos de l'animal scintillait sous l'effet de la lumière. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, sous le coup de l'interrogation puis il s'écria.

« Hermione ! Le collier est posé sur sa nuque ! »

A nouveau déstabilisé par le bruit, l'ours se retourna d'un coup et Hermione put à son tour apercevoir un reflet brillant.

Alors que Severus faisait diversion, elle grimpa sur Avelig. L'animal, en entendant les bruits du galop martelant le sol, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il attendait pour se retourner et assener son coup de patte. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'une bourrasque de feuilles vienne lui battre les oreilles, créant la confusion dans son esprit. Et ce fut bientôt une déferlante de verdure qui s'abattit sur lui. Hermione utilisait les arbres alentours pour le distraire. Il fut entouré par cette tempête qui l'empêchait de bouger, se tenant droit sur ses pattes arrière, plus furieux que jamais. Avec ses pattes avant, il essayait de donner des coups au travers de cette masse mais les brèches qu'il créait venaient se refermer aussitôt par de nouvelles feuilles.

Hermione arrivait à sa hauteur et Avelig lui donna la dernière impulsion pour qu'elle puisse sauter sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'accrocha à ses poils et remonta jusqu'à l'objet scintillant. Obnubilé par les feuilles qui tournoyaient autour de lui, l'ours ne s'aperçut pas de la présence légère de la jeune femme sur son dos.

Elle essaya de prendre le collier mais malgré tous ses efforts, il restait incrusté dans l'épaisse toison. Elle chercha des yeux un moyen et elle vit Severus le visage levé vers elle. Elle lui cria de lui envoyer son poignard qu'elle attrapa au vol.

Elle commença la dure besogne. Elle coupa les poils de l'animal qui était pris dans le collier, sous les plaintes de ce dernier. Elle lui faisait atrocement mal car il gémissait et se tordait de douleur. La jeune femme continua cependant alors que des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues et qu'elle lui demandait de lui pardonner. Du sang gicla sur son visage et dans son cou alors qu'elle devait entailler la chair de la pauvre bête pour récupérer les attaches du collier. Une fois qu'elle y parvint, elle était épuisée, les mains couvertes de sang, elle tenait victorieusement le collier et le poignard.

Les feuilles commencèrent à retomber lentement au sol, créant un tapis sur toute la clairière. Elles avaient pris une teinte rouge vif.

L'ours lui aussi s'affaissait lentement. Il commençait à reprendre une taille normale alors que ses pattes avant touchaient le sol. Elles ne le supportaient plus et il se laissa choir sur le flanc. Hermione lui tenait la tête et le caressait doucement en pleurant. Elle lui disait qu'il s'était bien battu et qu'il pouvait partir tranquillement maintenant. L'ours la regarda une dernière fois sans animosité, puis il ferma doucement les paupières, enfin libéré de son fardeau.

Hermione resta ainsi de longues minutes sous le regard de Severus. Merlin qui s'était ressaisit avait assisté à la fin du combat et il se tenait maintenant debout auprès du Serpentard.

Le vieux magicien se rapprocha de quelques pas puis il leva son bâton, le rabattit au sol avec force en murmurant une incantation. Les feuilles rouges s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent autour du corps de l'ours. Puis elles s'éloignèrent en l'emportant avec elles…

La jeune femme se releva, et les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Severus se saisi gentiment de la dague qu'elle tenait toujours et Merlin de son côté prit le collier. Il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'un nouveau rayon de soleil les éclairait, faisant miroiter les facettes du bijou.

Il était magnifique, composé de cercle de différentes tailles, tantôt plein et tantôt vide, de couleurs or ou argent, avec des éclats de nacre. De fines petites chainettes d'argent et d'or les reliaient entres-eux formant un dessin compliqué.

Merlin le posa autour du cou de la jeune femme et le collier se referma de lui-même.

« - Vous voici désormais en possession du Collier de Lumière. Et vous en êtes l'unique Maître jusqu'à ce que votre tâche soit accomplie ou que la mort s'empare de vous… »

Il se détourna sur ses paroles et alla chercher ses affaires. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Avelig qui posa sa tête contre sa main.

« - Adieu mon brave compagnon… Il s'approcha d'Hermione et de Severus qui le regardaient faire. Je vous quitte ici mes enfants. Au revoir.

- Merci pour tout, lui souffla Hermione. »

L'instant d'après, il se dirigeait vers les arbres pour disparaitre à son tour.


End file.
